Under Attack
by Leczna Szczecin
Summary: Petualangan seorang Corite beserta teman-temannya menghadapi ancaman 3 bangsa penghuni Planet Novus. Mereka bangsa asli Novus yang tidak senang dengan kehadiran 3 bangsa pendatang memilih membentuk aliansi baru demi mengusir penjajah. Akankah Slask Wizarski, cs mampu menghimpun kekuatan? Siapakah bangsa asli penghuni Novus tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Ujian Teori dan Persiapan Festival**

 **Planet Novus**

Sebuah planet yang awalnya merupakan tempat yang indah. Namun karena keserakahan para pendatang membuat planet ini menjadi rusak. Mereka adalah Accretia Empire, Bellato Union, dan Holly Alliance Cora. Entah sudah berapa ratus tahun ketiga bangsa ini berperang hanya untuk menguasai wilayah Crag Mine yang dapat memakmurkan mereka. Entah sudah berapa ribu nyawa yang menghilang karena perang. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Hanya satu yang mereka ketahui yaitu perang ini masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berakhir.

 **Crag Mine, 15 Mei 325 Novus Era 22:10 P.M.**

"Hoh, jadi ini yang namanya Chip War?"

"Ya. Tempat perang merebutkan area tambang. Daerah ini kaya akan mineral tambang, maka jangan heran setiap 4 bulan sekali tempat ini menjadi rebutan tiga bangsa." Sosok dua orang pria terlihat berdiri diatas menara tertinggi di Crag Mine. Mereka sedang menyaksikan panggung berdarah yang berada dibawah sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah 20 tahun kau meninggalkan bangsamu apa kau tidak rindu dengan bangsa yang melahirkan dan membesarkan namamu, Stratigos Leczna Szczecin?" kata sosok pria berarmor tebal berwarna biru gelap.

Sambil tersenyum sinis, sang lawan bicara berkata "Sedikit. Tapi biar bagaimanapun darah Cora hanya setengah yang mengalir didalam tubuhku. Selain itu aku tidak tertarik dengan bangsa munafik yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai bangsa tersuci dialam semesta. Saking munafiknya mereka bahkan enggan menerima yang namanya teknologi."

"Begitu rupanya. Jika dipikir ketiga bangsa yang saat ini sedang bertempur lahir dari garis keturunan yang sama yaitu manusia. Tapi mengapa mereka malah saling membenci?"

"Memang mereka terlahir dari keturunan yang sama. Hanya saja tempat mereka yang dilahirkan yang membuat perbedaan. Bellato dan Cora mengklaim kalau mereka adalah bangsa yang sudah lama ada. Kecuali Accretia yang masih sadar kalau mereka adalah bangsa yang selamat dari ancaman virus Arcane." Jelas Leczna sambil menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Lalu soal harta karun yang dulu kau ceritakan ada di planet Novus, apa itu benar adanya?"

"Berdasarkan perkamen yang pernah kubaca, harta itu ada di Novus bahkan informasi letaknya tidak jauh dari benua ini. Hanya saja petunjuk mengenai letak pastinya masih belum diketahui. Tapi rumornya diantara Haram dan Numerus peta itu ada disana. Dulu bangsa kita, Dranis Pollux pernah bertempur disini. Kita bahkan hampir saja menang melawan Aliansi tiga bangsa kalau saja si brengsek Yuan beserta Dranis Quasers dan Sirius tidak ikut campur. Pertempuran itupun dikenal sebagai Holy War of Sette."

"So karena si Yuan meninggalkan harta karunnya disini kau jadi berambisi untuk mengalahkan Quasers dan Sirius?"

"Salah satunya itu. Tapi untuk saat ini kita harus bisa menakhlukan ketiga bangsa disini. Kita jadikan tempat ini sebagai basis kedua. Kita bangun kekuatan disini dan kita hancurkan Quasers dan Sirius."

 **Holy Alliance Cora, Ruang Kelas**

Perkenalkan Namaku Slask Wizarski. Aku adalah seorang Warrior Champion dari Bangsa Cora dan juga calon Templar Knight. Semenjak aku naik ke kelas pertama, segalanya menjadi berubah. Aku menjadi lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya seperti menyelesaikan misi atau belajar di kelas. Sebelum aku naik ke Champion aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kelas. Namun setelah naik tidak hanya masih harus belajar dikelas, aku juga selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan militer contohnya seperti menyelesaikan quest. Parahnya lagi sekarang memegang jabatan sebagai ketua kelas Warrior 5. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa aku yang ditunjuk? kenapa tidak yang lain saja toh masih banyak yang lebih hebat dari aku. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat lulus terus ikut membela bangsa terjun di Chip War.

Hari ini aku beruntung karena tidak banyak kegiatan yang harus dilakukan. Sekarang aku sendirian diruang kelas. Tidak ada pelajaran yang berlangsung karena para mentor sedang rapat. Bosen juga sih sebenarnya tapi kapan lagi bisa menikmati suasana selengang ini. Sesaat kualihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Kulihat disana ada dua orang perempuan sedang membawa beberapa berkas. Mereka adalah anggota OSIS, yang kacamata berambut pendek bernama Mina Reisha si ketua dan satunya berambut panjang hitam bernama Seiren Veniard Summer sebagai wakilnya. Kudengar mereka direkrut oleh salah satu guild kehormatan. Menurut kabar yang kudengar apabila seseorang direkrut guild kehormatan dia bisa naik ke class selanjutnya tanpa harus mengikuti ujian teori dan praktek kelulusan. Mirip-mirip dengan kelas akselerasi.

"Yo, Slask. Sendirian aja disini? Lebih baik kau keluar saja." Aku bisa mengenali suara itu. Kulihat dari arah pintu masuk ada Cosmin yang menyapaku. Dibelakangnya ada Sonsane dan Sibirsk.

"Gak tahu kenapa rasanya malas mau keluar." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Aku setuju, Slask. Aku kadang merasa bingung ketika banyak kegiatan rasanya pengen cepet-cepet selesai tapi giliran gak ada kerjaan malah jadi bête gini. Hadeuh!" keluh Sonsane. Cosmin, Sonsane dan Sibirsk mereka adalah temanku meski berbeda kelas. Cosmin seorang warrior subclass Knight yang memiliki tinggi fisik jauh diatas pria Corite pada umumnya. Jika rata-rata pria Corite memiliki tinggi badan antara 175-190 cm maka tinggi Cosmin adalah 215 cm. Hampir sama dengan Accretia hingga Cosmin dijuluki sebagai Mr. tiang gawang atau tuan tiang listrik. Tinggiku yang hanya 178 cm Cuma sebanding dengan dadanya saja.

Sementara Sonsane dan Sibirsk keduanya adalah Specialist namun untuk kelas belajar mereka berbeda kelas. Sonsane dia ahli dalam membuat dan mereparasi segala senjata, sementara Sibirsk lebih prefer dalam mengurus armor.

"Yah mungkin kita termasuk ciri-ciri makhluk yang kurang bersyukur." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Eh, minggu depan ada ujian teori, lho!" mendegar Sibirsk mengatakan ujian aku beserta Cosmin dan Sonsane jadi kaget.

"Minggu depan!? Pantesan aja suasana jadi kerasa bebas gini. Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa begini?" akupun memegang kepala tanda depresi.

"Alah, cuman ujian tertulis doang." Cosmin seolah tidak terlalu peduli padahal tadi dia cukup kaget.

"Cosmin, jangan sekali-kali kau meremehkan ujian tertulis. Kalau gagal kau harus mengulang lagi tahun depan. Aku, sih ogah banget." Kataku menasehatinya. Karena aku adalah teman yang baik.

"Tapi aneh juga kalau minggu depan mau ujian kok waktu aku ke perpustakaan disana masih sepi, ya?" kata Sonsane

"Karena sekarang hari tenang mana mau mereka dipusingkan dengan belajr, belajar dan belajar? Atau bisa juga karena mereka sudah merasa pinter jadi ngapain belajar lagi?" akupun mengeluarkan buku catatanku dan mulai belajar. Aku sadar sejatinya aku ini bukan murid yang pintar. Maka dari itu mulai detik ini aku harus serius belajar. Terutama dibidang matematika dan kimia karena 2 pelajaran itu yang selalu membuat nilaiku selalu merah.

 **Seminggu Kemudian**

 **TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Bel masuk berkumandang di pagi hari. Hari ini merupakan penentuan untuk diriku apakah aku layak atau tidak untuk menjadi prajurit Cora. Yap, Ujian Akhir Akademi. Aku masuk kedalam kelas sesuai divisiku. Di akademi ini satu kelas terdiri dari 40 siswa. Tempat dudukku paling belakang. Rata-rata siswa disini adalah anak yang orang tuanya adalah prajurit Cora. Bahkan, ada juga anak dari bangsawan Cora yang sangat berjasa bagi kejayaan Cora. Hal itu berbeda 180 derajat denganku. Aku hanyalah orang biasa yang memiliki orang tua bukan prajurit. Ayahku hanyalah pekerja kantoran biasa dan ibuku hanya ibu rumah tangga. Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di planet cora. Hal itulah yang membuatku jadi tidak punya teman meski aku adalah ketua kelas.

"Hari ini kita akan mulai ujian tertulis. Bapak akan bagikan kertas soal dan jawaban. Yang didepan harap mengoper kebelakang." kata mentor itu sambil membagikan kertas.

"Semua sudah mendapat kertasnya?".

"Sudah, pak?"

"Ujian akan dimulai...Sekarang"

Hmmm, tiga materi dalam satu kali ujian? oke tidak masalah. Singkat cerita Ujian ini akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu 6 jam. Katanya, hasil ujian akan keluar besok pagi. Jadi para murid diberi waktu bebas. Aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk duduk ditaman sambil minum minuman bernergi dan menenangkan pikiran.

"Slask, sendirian aja nih di taman"

"Cosmin, Sonsane, Sibirsk. Bagaimana ujiannya?" tanyaku pada mereka.

sambil duduk Cosmin berkata "Pusing. Apalagi soal essainya. Bikin kepala mau pecah."

"Setelah ini kita mau bagaimana?" giliran Sonsane yang bicara.

"Kalau kita lulus ujian teori, berikutnya adalah ujian praktek quest dilapangan. Setahuku setiap divisi memiliki ujian praktek yang berbeda-beda. Apalagi Specialist sepertimu." kataku menjelaskan.

"Yah, kesampingkan soal itu. Setidaknya dengan ini kita semakin dekat untuk menjadi prajurit andalan Cora.'' kata Cosmin mantap.

Aku, Sibirsk, dan Sonsane hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya barusan. Benar, menjadi andalan bangsa Cora merupakan impian kami sejak kecil apalagi aku bukanlah dari kalangan keluarga elit Cora. Tapi setidaknya akan kubuktikan kalau orang biasa juga bisa menjadi hebat dimasa depan.

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah ujian teori aka nada festival akademi 'kan?" Ucap Sonsane.

"Maksudmu festival perayaan tahunan hari jadi Holy Alliance Cora?" tanyaku menatap Sonsane.

"Ya. Mau ikutan, gak?"

"Gimana, ya? Biasanya kalau festival begituan selalu wakil ketua kelasku yang mengurusnya. Lagian males juga kalau jadi ." jelasku sedikit kurang berminat.

"Memang kita mau buat pertunjukkan apa?" giliran Sibirsk yang nanya.

"Gimana, ya? Aku juga gak ada ide, sih." Sonsane Cuma garuk-garuk kepala.

Dasar, dia yang ngajakin tapi gak tahu mau buat pertunjukkan apa. Disaat kami disibukkan untuk ikut festival atau tidak, datang seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berwajah ceria bernama Yuki.

"Wah,wah, wah kalian kenapa pada bengong? Lagi ngelamun yang jorok-jorok, ya?"

"Sembarangan kalau ngomong. Kita-kita ini lagi pada galau, tahu!" sialan nih cewek. Bisaan aja dia mikir kita lagi mikir gituan.

"Emang galau kenapa? Duit bulanan udah mau abis?" kata Yuki sedikit menyindir.

"Ini si Sonsane. Mau ngajak ikut festival hari raya tapi gak tahu mau bawain apaan. Kan aneh." Jawabku.

"Hoh, Festival ya? Aku ada ide bagaimana kalau bikin pertunjukkan music ringan saja. Selama ini festival kan sedikit yang menampilkan acara band." Ucap Yuki dengan mata berbinar penuh semangat.

"iya, ya? Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran? Ide bagus, tuh." Sonsane menyetujui ide Yuki persis seperti orang yang baru dapat pencerahan.

"Tapi kita dapet bayaran gak ya. Pasti kita butuh biaya dong meski Cuma beli snack dan pendaftaran.?" Sibirsk agak ragu dengan ide Yuki.

Yuki dengan semangat mengacungkan tiga jarinya kearah kami "Tenang! Tentu saja ada keuntungannya kalau kita ikut. Pertama andaikata pertunjukkan itu laris pasti penjualan tiket akan melonjak. Kedua kalau penampilan kita memuaskan kita bisa dapat honor dari hasil penjualan tiket. Ketiga kita dapat makanan gratis dari panitia jadi gak bingung lagi soal konsumsi."

Aku, Cosmin dan Sonsane Cuma bisa bersweetdrop mendengar celotehannya. Sementara Sibirsk hanya bertepuk tangan.

"HEI, KALIAN! APA-APAAN EKSPRESI ITU!? LEBIH MERIAH SEDIKIT, DONG!"Teriak Yuki yang kayaknya kesal dengan reaksi kita-kita.

"Oke-oke lalu soal personil bagaimana?" Tanya Cosmin.

"Ya kita berlima ini. Nanti aku juga akan minta tolong Milia untuk jadi Vokalis, Celica sebagai Keyboardist dan Darko untuk dibalik layar." Jawab Sonsane.

"Yah, kau atur-atur sajalah." Kataku sambil berdiri dan membuang kaleng bekas minumku. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya. Aku harus bersih-bersih rumah dulu." Ucapku sambil beranjak pergi.

"Oke besok kita kumpul diruang music, ya?" kata Sonsane setengah berteriak. Aku pun hanya mengangkat jempol tanda setuju.

 **Keesokkan Harinya**

Kringgggg!

Suara alarm pagi membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyak semalam. Ah, rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun pagi. Tapi aku sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana hasil ujian teori akan keluar. Tidak pakai lama aku langsung mandi, pakai seragam plus jaket dari akademi kelas warrior. Merasa sudah lengkap, langsung kukunci pintu rumah lalu kuraih sepedaku dan berangkat menuju akademi. Sepanjang perjalanan aku lihat banyak prajurit yang berangkat. Ada yang berjalan santai, ada juga yang lari terburu-buru. Sesampainya di akademi kulihat sudah banyak orang berkumpul. Kebanyakan wajah mereka tegang menunggu hasil ujian. Menurutku itu wajar karena seperti yang sudah dijelaskan kalau gagal di ujian teori berarti harus mengulang di tahun depan. Dari info yang kudapat ternyata hasil ujian akan dikirimkan via email dari ponsel masing-masing tepat pukul 9 pagi. Itu berarti masih ada waktu sekitar 15 menit lagi.

Tidak terasa 15 menit sudah berlalu dan ponselku bordering tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Begitu kubaca isi emailnya, wajahku langsung berubah sumringah melihat nilai yang kuraih.

"Yess, nilai rata-rataku 8,5." Kataku sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

"Oi Slask, nilai rata-ratamu berapa?" Tanya Cosmin yang datang bareng kedua temanku.

"8,5 dong. Kalian sendiri berapa." Akupun penasaran dengan nilai mereka.

"Ah, sial ternyata kau lebih tinggi dari kami. Kita bertiga Cuma dapat 7,5." Katanya kecewa.

"Setidaknya itu sedikit diatas nilai minimal." Akupun coba menghibur mereka. "Mending kita langsung latihan saja, daripada berlama-lama disini. Festival kan tinggal 4 hari lagi."

"Oh iya. Benar juga tuh. Kebetulan tadi aku sudah bilang ke mereka bertiga. Kurasa mereka sudah ada diruang music." Kata Sonsane.

Kamipun langsung menuju ke ruang music. Festival hari jadi Holy Alliance Cora hanya tinggal 4 hari lagi. Waktu yang terbilang sangat singkat, tapi aku harap diwaktu yang singkat ini kami bisa membuat pertunjukkan yang hebat. Setidaknya untuk kenang-kenangan karena setelah itu kami akan dihadapkan dengan medan perang yang ganas. Entah apakah aku siap atau tidak kubiarkan hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

 **To Be Continued**

"Yah, kesampingkan soal itu. Setidaknya dengan ini kita semakin dekat untuk menjadi prajurit andalan Cora.'' (Cosmin Roty in Chapter 1)

 **A/N:** Fanfic ini adalah Fanfic Remake milik Slask Wroclaw dan sudah mendapatkan izin untuk dibuat versi ulangnya. Kedepannya akan ada sedikit perbedaan dengan fanfic sebelumnya. Mungkin bagi yang sudah baca akan sedikit kaget dengan ceritanya. Untuk author Slask saat ini dia sedang hiatus karena sibuk nyari pekerjaan. Kita doakan saja semoga dia dapat pekerjaan yang layak. Oke sebelum berpisah kita kenalan dulu dengan karakternya.

 **Slask Wizarski:** Tokoh utama cerita ini. Warrior class Templar yang memiliki cirri-ciri berambut coklat belah pinggir. Memiliki mata kanan Blue Ice dan kiri amber. Ahli dalam menggunakan pedang. Makanan favoritnya adalah mie instant dengan sayuran gunung. Skill andalannya adalah Supercharger, Art Of Templar dan Infinity Superfall.

 **Cosmin Roty:** Salah satu sahabat dekat Slask. Memiliki tinggi 215 cm. Paling tinggi diantara teman-temannya. Berambut cepak berwarna pirang. Dia bercita-cita menjadi seorang Black Knight paling tangguh sepanjang sejarah.

 **Stefano Sonsane Sansuo:** Teman Slask berikutnya. Memilih job Specialist karena sangat tertarik dengan perakitan senjata. Merupakan andalan bagi teman-temannya dalam hal support perbekalan. Sedikit agak pendiam dan dia juga sedikit tertarik membaca buku.

 **Sibirsk Novosibirsk:** seperti halnya Sonsane, Sibirsk juga seorang prajurit. Bedanya jika Sonsane ahli senjata, Sibirsk lebih suka dalam mendesain armor. Dulunya dia orang yang kerap dibully dan dijadikan bahan ledekkan. Tapi semenjak ibunya meninggal perlahan masyarakat mulai bersimpati kepadanya. Berdasarkan data kependudukkan, Sibirsk diketahui berasal dari Cora wilayah Timur jauh.

 **Milia Aldren :** Teman wanita Slask sejak diakademi. Cukup periang dan tidak pernah mengharapkan imbalan ketika diminta tolong.

 **Yuki Setsuni:** Wanita ranger yang juga periang seperti Milia. berambut hitam panjang dan cukup cantik. Sayang otaknya yang pas-pasan bisa membuat orang lain menjadi ilfeel.

 **Novaya Celica :** Teman dekat Milia. Gadis berambut perak berjob Acher. Sama-sama benci Darko Volkovic. Lebih pendiam dari Sonsane. belakangan diketahui kalau dia menyukai Sonsane.

 **Darko Volkovic:** Prajurit Cora etnis Bisk. merupakan rival Slask dan Cosmin. Seperti Cosmin dia juga memiliki tinggi badan tak wajar yakni 212 cm. Sifatnya sangat keras kepala dan mudah terpancing emosi. Yang membuat dirinya terkenal adalah dia merupakan juara beladiri nasional 6 kali beruntun. Jobnya ranger namun sering bertempur ala tawuran. Jangan heran jika banyak yang tidak suka padanya.

Oke segitu dulu perkenalan para karakter. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Semoga bias menghibur untuk anda semua. Terima kasih.

 **Leczna Szczecin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Festival Akademi (Aku harap ini bukan yang terakhir)**

 **Area Halaman Akademi, 13 Juni 325 N.E. 08:30 A.M.**

Halaman akademi terlihat jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Banyak murid-murid maupun penduduk sekitar terlihat berlalu-lalang baik karena ada keperluan maupun hanya sekedar mencari hiburan. Hari ini tepat satu tahun Hari Perayaan berdirinya koloni Cora di Novus. Uniknya hal itu bertepatan dengan perayaan kelulusan calon-calon prajurit terbaik akademi. Rutin diadakan setiap tahunnya dengan rataan pengunjung yang selalu bertambah setiap musim.

"Ya ampun festival ini lebih ramai dari tahun kemarin. Aku jadi agak gugup." Terlihat si Sonsane berdiri dibalik panggung dengan kaki gemetaran.

"Aku juga. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku tampil dihadapan orang banyak. Kemaren Cuma jadi penonton doang sekarang harus jadi pemeriah festival." 11-12 dengan Sonsane, Cosmin juga terlihat gugup dengan dahi yang berkeringat dingin. Tidak singkron sekali dengan badannya yang super tinggi.

"Lakuin aja kayak waktu kita latihan. Kita pasti bisa, kok. Kalian juga tahu kan kita diberi jatah pertunjukkan secara bergantian? Kalau kita bisa melewati sesi pertama maka yang kedua dan ketiga tidak akan berat, kok." Ucapku mencoba member semangat.

Yap, untuk pertunjukkan music ini setiap peserta tampil bergantian sebanyak 3 kali. Jadi total semua membawakan masing-masing 3 lagu atau 1 lagu per sesi. Kelompokku berada di nomor urut 2. Kulihat diatas panggung sedang perform kelompok boyband yang terdiri dari 4 orang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan selesai.

"Kelompok 2 ayo kalian bersiap-siap." Ucap seorang panitia perempuan dari samping panggung.

Kamipun segera menaiki panggung. Tiba diatas entah kenapa aku jadi mulai deg-degan. Memang benar sih ini juga pertama kalinya aku naik panggung. Tapi berhubung aku menjabat ketua kelas aku sudah terbiasa dilihat banyak orang. Namun kali ini berbeda yang mungkin disebabkan jumlah orang yang melihatku jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Selain dilihat murid junior-senior, pengunjung yang datang juga ada dari masyarakat umum.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun ini adalah penampilan pertamaku juga teman-temanku. Tentu saja kami akan membawakan segalanya yang terbaik. Ditambah lagi panitia juga mengiming-imingi kami dengan makan siang dan upah yang nilainya cukup fantastis bagi kami. Dan berikut adalah line up band kami, **Light Music Project:**

Milia Aldren (Vocalist)

Slask Wizarski (Guitarist Mellody)

Stefano Sonsane Sansuo (Bassist)

Noyaya Cellica (Keyboardist)

Yuki Setsuni (Guitarist Ryhtm)

Cosmin Roty (Drummer)

Sibirsk Novosibirsk (Saxophone & Programmer dibalik panggung)

"Minna-san, apa kabar semuanya? Ini adalah penampilan perdana kami. Aku harap kalian bisa menikmatinya. Untuk lagu pembuka yang kami bawakan pertama adalah…. **Snow Album** "

"Uwooo!"

"Snow Album? Yang bener, nih? Itu salah satu lagu favorit saya."

"Akhirnya, ada juga yang bakal nyanyiin lagu dari anime romance terbaik itu. Aku jadi tidak sabar."

Tak kusangka penonton menyambut hangat akan penampilan kami. Milia, kurasa dia memang jago dalam mencairkan suasana. Ditambah kualitas suaranya saat kami latihan boleh dibilang jempolan sekali. Perlahan rasa gugup dan cemas yang menghinggapi kami pelan-pelan mulai berkurang. Kemudian alunan music mulai memainkan perannya. Dihari yang cerah saat bunga sakura menampakkan kemilau keindahannya.

" **surechigau mainichi ga fuete yuku keredo"** **  
** **"otagai no kimochi wa itsumo soba ni iruyo"**

" **futari aenakutemo heiki da nante"** **  
** **"tsuyogari iukedo tameiki majiri ne"**

Reff;

" **sugite yuku kisetsu ni oitekita takaramono"** **  
** **"taisetsu na piisu no kaketa pazuru dane"** **  
** **"shiroi yuki ga machi ni yasashiku tsumoru youni"** **  
** **"arubamu no kuuhaku wo zenbu umeteshimaou"**

"Sugoi! Ini jauh lebih keren dari yang kubayangkan. 4 jempol dah buat mereka." Koment salah seorang penonton pria.

"Layak masuk nominasi pemenang, nih. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata teman disebelahnya.

"Udah pasti mereka yang menang. Hahaha!" mereka pun tertawa bersamaan.

Back to Reff:

" **sugite yuku kisetsu ni oitekita takaramono"** **  
** **"taisetsu na piisu no kaketa pazuru dane"** **  
** **"shiroi yuki ga machi ni yasashiku tsumoru youni"** **  
** **"arubamu no kuuhaku wo zenbu umeteshimaou"**

"Ya, itulah penampilan dari peserta kedua, Light Music Project. Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka!"

PLOKK! PLOKK! PLOKK!

Sebuah awal yang bagus untuk bersiap melanjutkan yang berikutnya. Kami berenam langsung turun dari panggung untuk member kesempatan pada peserta selanjutnya. Sebuah penampilan yang lebih dari cukup bagi kami. Aku rasa yang berikutnya tidak akan menemui hambatan lagi.

"Ah, untung aja semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Kita jadi gak ngecewain penonton, kan." Ujar Cosmin sambil rebahan diatas kursi.

"Yap, kerja keras kita perlahan mulai menunjukkan hasilnya." Timpal Milia sambil menuangkan teh hangat buatannya untuk kami semua.

"Yang penting kita ngemil dulu sepuasnya! Hahahah!" Yuki ini yang ada dipikirannya Cuma makan saja. Tapi harus kuakui permainan gitarnya tadi menurutku lebih unggul dariku. Padahal seminggu yang lalu dia tidak bisa memainkan apapun.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, ya. Mau refreshing sebentar." Aku beranjak dari sofa setelah meminum teh buatan Milia. "Setengah jam lagi aku akan kembali."

"Santai saja, Slask. Masih ada 8 peserta lagi, kok." Ucap Sonsane sembari memasukkan roti sandwinch ke mulutnya.

Aku berjalan di taman yang tidak jauh dari akademi. Sekedar untuk menyegarkan mata sambil menunggu perform berikutnya. Apalagi bunga-bunga disini sedang mekar-mekarnya hingga memunculkan aroma harum semerbak. Ditambah beberapa burung kolibri yang sedang mencari nectar diantara bunga-bunga. Sunggu sebuah pemandangan yang indah.

Disaat aku menikmati keindahan taman, dari samping datang seorang laki-laki berambut silver.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, Slask." Kata laki-laki itu sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Selamat pagi juga. Ano, kamu salah satu anggota yang perform diawal itu 'kan?" lelaki yang memiliki mata yang berwarna sama denga rambutnya ini kalau tidak salah salah satu personil boyband hanya saja aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Benar. Aku personil dari boyband The Midway yang menjadi pembuka tadi. Namaku Shaktiyor Solihorsk. Oh ya penampilan kalian sungguh keren sekali. Kalian sekarang jadi trending topic, lho." Laki-laki bernama Solihorsk itu memperlihatkan smartphone yang isinya tentang festival di akademi. Benar saja aku lihat penampilan kami jadi trending topic disalah satu jejaring social paling ngetop dengan jumlah komentar mencapai hampir sepuluh ribu.

"Ah, itu hanya kebetulan saja haahaha. Kami hanya latihan 4 hari saja. Itu juga hanya delapan jam." Kataku berusaha merendah.

Kami pun duduk bersama di salah satu kursi panjang." Ngomong-ngomong setelah festival ini selesai kita akan terjun di medan perang 'kan?" wajah yang tadi dihiasi dengan senyuman perlahan memudar berganti dengan ekspresi serius. Matanya menatap tajam ke atas langit.

"Lalu?"

"Apa tidak terasa sayang jika sepanjang hidup hanya dihabiskan untuk saling membunuh saja. Maksudku apa kita tidak sebaiknya berdamai saja dan mengisi hari-hari kita seperti ini?"

"Maaf, Solihorsk. Soal itu aku tidak tahu. Itu jauh diluar nalar pikiranku." Jawabku penuh hati-hati. Aku rasa hatinya sedang galau memikirkan apa jalan hidup yang dipilihnya benar atau salah.

"Asal kau tahu saja 15 tahun yang lalu kedua orang tuaku terbunuh dalam chip war. Usiaku waktu itu baru 5 tahun tapi aku sudah harus merasakan bagaimana pahitnya menjadi yatim piatu." Ia menundukkan kepala dan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Kurasa dia sudah dipenuhi oleh dendam.

"Jika ditanya apakah aku dendam maka itu sudah pasti. Siapa yang tidak sakit hatinya ketika tahu orang tuanya sudah tiada padahal 8 jam yang lalu kita masih diberi kasih sayang? Hal itulah aku memilih jadi prajurit. Tapi dipikir lagi jika aku disini sekedar untuk balas dendam maka aku harus bisa membunuh. Kalau begitu apa bedanya aku dengannya? Hidup hanya untuk balas dendam? Ah begitu sempitnya pikiran ini. Lagian orang yang membunuh orang tuaku juga sudah mati. Ngapain diteruskan? Dan akhirnya sampai sekarang hal itu jadi beban pikiranku."

Aku Cuma bisa berdiam diri mendengar ucapannya. Cuma bisa bersyukur kalau orang tuaku untungnya bukan prajurit jadi tidak perlu berpikir kapan mereka akan meninggalkanku. Tapi orang tuaku pasti berpikir sebaliknya mengingat aku anak pertama.

"Ah, sudah lupakan saja omonganku yang barusan. Kita bicara soal salah satu musuh bangsa kita yaitu bangsa Bellato. Menurutmu bagaimana soal mereka?" sosok yang tadi dipenuhi sikap muram kini berganti dengan senyum tanpa beban.

"Mereka itu pendek tapi kuat dan teknologinya tidak kalah maju dengan Accretia. Bahkan beberapa tahun terakhir mereka selalu menang war." Jawabku secara objektif.

"Benar mereka adalah bangsa yang kuat pake banget malah. Meski war kemarin kita menang tapi itu hanya keberuntungan semata, menurutku. Klan-klan mereka sungguh amat mengerikan. Sebut saja seperti Grimmnystre, Hardji, Lachrimose, Swiftail, Redmoon dan Roseblood. Belum lagi klan-klan utara seperti Johanson, Larsson, Traustason dan Eyjafjallajokulson."

"Yah menurutku tidak heran mereka bisa sekuat itu. Selain punya prajurit hebat macam mereka, system pendidikan militernya juga pasti jempolan. Karena tanpa pendidikan yang baik tidak akan menghasilkan yang terbaik. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Accretia?" kataku sambil menawarkan dua bungkus permen kepadanya.

Solihorsk mengambil permen dari tanganku dan merobek bungkusnya lalu memakannya "Suram. Mereka sedang dalam periode terburuk. Tapi menurut intel mereka mulai mencoba untuk merusak dominasi terutama setelah archon baru mereka Francesco Rossi terpilih. Wakilnya Giacomo Juventini bahkan merombak susunan pasukan militer dan merancangnya kembali sesuai kehendaknya."

Dia menghentikan obrolannya untuk minum sebentar dan melanjutkan "Tapi menurutku dominasi Bellato masih akan terus berlanjut karena ada satu rahasia yang masih tersimpan disana."

"Apa itu?" ucapku penuh tanda Tanya.

"Skill kegelapan yang dibuat oleh campuran bangsa Bellato dan Cora. The Darkside of Bellato. Skill yang diciptakan oleh bangsa Cora yang berkhianat ke Bellato."

"Apa skill itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Ya tidak sembarang orang bisa mempelajarinya karena dibutuhkan ketahanan fisik yang luar biasa. Tapi ada rumor yang bilang kalau skill itu justru lebih mudah dikuasai oleh orang yang bukan dari klan elite. Dengan kata lain kemungkinan bisa dimiliki oleh orang yang biasa-biasa saja."

Setelah pembicaraan yang panjang kami pun berpisah karena sebentar lagi dia akan lanjut perform yang kedua.

"Baik, teman-teman sebentar lagi adalah giliran kita. Minimal kita sebaik seperti yang pertama tapi usahakan yang kedua ini jadi lebih baik lagi." Aku berusaha memompa semangat teman-temanku. Lalu kamu mengulurkan tangan dan berteriak.

"PASTI BISA!"

Dan lagu kedua yang kami bawakan adalah Sound of Destiny.

" **Ai to iu katachinai mono torawareteiru"** **  
** **"Shinzou ga tomaru you na koi ga arukoto shitteiru"** **  
** **"Au tabi ni ataete kureta akogare de sae"** **  
** **"Ima demo shinjiteiru mou kieru koto wa nai"** **  
** **"RAKU wo sezu tsukiru koto no nai jyounetsu wa"** **  
** **"Doko kara kuru no? Doko ka ni nemutteiru no kana"** ****

Reff:

" **RA RA hoshi ga ima unmei wo egaku yo musuu no hikari kagayaku"** **  
** **"Ima hitotsu dake kimeta koto ga aru anata to wa hanarenai"** **  
** **"Sotto me wo tojireba kodou ga kikoeru watashi ga ikiteru Akashi"** **  
** **"HAATO no kizamu RIZUMU ni note"** **  
** **"Odori nagara yukou! Doko made mo..."** **  
**

Seperti di perform yang pertama, di perform ini bisa kusaksikan penonton sangat menikmati music yang kami bawakan. Ya lagu kedua ini memang membawa alur yang lebih hidup. Tidak seperti lagu pertama yang agak mellow, di lagu kedua ini permainannya lebih bersemangat. Lebih ng-beat istilahnya.

" **Kizutsuite kizutsukerarete tsukarete mo made"** **  
** **"Iki ga dekinai hodo no koi ni ochiteiku watashi"** **  
** **"Iku te ni matsu no ga kurayami no sekai demo"** **  
** **"Kitto kagayaku hitomi wo mochi tsuzukerareru"**

Reff:

" **RA RA hoshi ga ima hitotsu nagarete yuku unmei no wa mawari dasu"** **  
** **"Tsuyokute yowaku atsuku tsumetai hito no kokoro yadoru"** **  
** **"MUNE ni te wo atereba kodou wo kanjiru anata ga ikiteru akashi"** **  
** **"Hoshi no kanaderu MERODI ni nosete"** **  
** **"Utai nagara yukou! Itsu made mo..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **16:50 P.M.**

Tidak terasa waktu sudah sore. Festival akademi selain menampilkan acara music ada juga acara seperti drama satu babak dan pertunjukkan bakat. Sore ini kami diminta untuk mengisi acara penutup. Sebenarnya sesuai urutan kami harus tampil di urutan kedua tapi setelah melewati diskusi beberapa pihak kami diputuskan untuk tampil terakhir. Panitia menilai band sangat bagus dan untuk menghibur penonton sebelum acara usai, kami sepakat untuk tampil paling terakhir. Ketika kami sudah berdiri diatas panggung terakhir, Milia menyampaikan sebuah pesan kepada seluruh penonton.

"Semuanya, ini adalah penampilan kami yang terakhir. Sebelumnya ada sedikit hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Pertama terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri datang menonton kami. Ketahuilah kedatangan kalian semua seperti suntikkan semangat bagi kami. Yang kedua untuk lagu yang terakhir berhubung waktu latihan kami yang mepet, mungkin hasilnya akan sedikit kurang bagus. Tapi kami akan berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin, namun apabila ada kesalahan maafkanlah kesalahan kami. Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih teman-teman dan masyarakat sekitar yang ikut menonton."

Sejenak Milia menengok ke arah kami. Ia tersenyum hangat, senyum yang seolah semua akan baik-baik saja. Kami pun ikut tersenyum, meskipun aku berharap memang tidak ada hal yang patut ditakutkan.

"Lagu terakhir ini berjudul…. Todokanai Koi."

.

.

" **kodokuna furi wo shiteru no?"**

" **naze darou ki ni natteita"** **  
** **"kidzukeba itsu no ma ni ka"**

" **dare yori hikareteita"**

" **dou sureba kono kokoro ha kagami ni utsuru no?"**

Reff:

" **todokanai koi wo shiteitemo"** **  
** **"utsushidasu hi ga kuru kana"** **  
** **"boyaketa kotae ga miehajimeru made ha"** **  
** **"ima mo kono koi ha"**

" **ugokidasenai"**

Disaat aku memainkan gitarku, tiba-tiba pembicaraan dengan Solihorsk muncul di pikiranku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin festival ini cepat berakhir. Rasanya aku ingin terus berada disini. Kenapa ya? Mungkinkah aku takut? Pada apa? Apa mungkin saat sudah dimedan perang aku tidak akan bisa bermain music lagi? Apakah ini pertunjukkan yang pertama sekaligus terakhir bagi kami? Namun, cepat-cepat semua asumsi itu kutepis. Aku yakin semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

" **dou sureba kono kokoro ha kagami ni utsuru no?"**

Reff:

" **todokanai koi wo shiteitemo"** **  
** **"utsushidasu hi ga kuru kana"** **  
** **"boyaketa kotae ga miehajimeru made ha"** **  
** **"ima mo kono koi ha"**

" **ugokidasenai"**

Tepat pukul 5 sore, acara Festival music berakhir. Suasana halaman tempat diselenggarakan acara berangsur-angsur mulai sepi. Semua pengunjung sudah berpindah tempat ke Sunny Plain untuk menyaksikan kembang api. Setelah acara selesai kami memilih untuk berkeliling area Sunny Plain secara sendiri-sendiri. Sementara Sonsane sedang sibuk piket dikelasnya.

Dilorong akademi seorang pria berambut dan bermata silver terlihat sedang berjalan menuju suatu ruangan. Penampilannya terlihat rapi dengan setelan jaket akademi dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ditangan kanannya tergenggam dua bunga mawar berwarna merah. Dia tak lain adalah Solihorsk.

Sejenak dia terdiam didepan pintu yang ternyata ruang kelas Ranger 2. Sedikit ada rasa cemas yang terlihat diwajahnya lalu untuk mengatasinya dia menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya sebanyak 3 kali. Setelah dirasa yakin dia pun membuka pintu secan pelan.

Namun, apa yang dilihatnya justru membuat dadanya sesak. Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh bagaikan kilat yang menyambar dirinya. Seorang perempuan yang dikenalnya sebagai Cellica tampak mencium bibir Sonsane. Sonsane sendiri terlihat sedang tidur yang di sebabkan mungkin sedang kelelahan. Cellica ternyata adalah gadis yang disukainya dan malam ini ia berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi apa daya cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gadis yang disukainya sudah punya laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Hatinya hancur. Ia menutup pintu dan bersandar di tembok bahkan bunga yang digenggamnya jatuh. Dia berusaha tegar meski harus menahan sakit bertub-tubi.

GREKK!

Pintu terbuka dan Cellica keluar dengan berlari sambil menangis. Ia melewati Solihorsk namun kelihatannya dia tidak melihat. Demikian juga dengan Solihorsk. Ia pun turut pergi dengan berjalan lunglai.

 **4 Hari Kemudian**

Aku beserta ketiga temanku sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke Markas Cora. Hari ini adalah hari ujian praktek di lapangan yang mana ujian ini berguna untuk menentukan kenaikkan ke Class Job selanjutnya. Untuk tahun ini ujiannya lebih sulit karena kami akan menjalankan quest yang kebanyakan akan dilakukan di area netral. Akibatnya, kans untuk bertemu bangsa lain akan lebih besar. Ditambah lagi rata-arta setiap calon prajurit akan mendapatkan misi yang berbeda-beda. Meski begitu apabila ada yang mendapat misi berbeda tapi dilakukan ditempat yang sama, maka mereka diizinkan untuk membentuk party. Bisa juga meminta bantuan para Elite senior meski hanya sebagai pengawas saja. Setelah persiapan kami selesai, kami langsung berangkat dan berkumpul di aula markas.

Setelah satu jam menunggu, aku segera masuk ke ruangan pemimpin bangsa Cora, Yang Mulia Quaine Khan. " Slask Wizarski, hari ini adalah ujianmu untuk kelulusan. Apa kau sudah siap?"

Tanpa rasa ragu aku menjawab " Saya siap, Yang Mulia."

Quaine Khan memberikan sebuah amplop dokumen kepadaku. Lalu Ia berkata "Misimu ada didalam dokumen ini. Bacalah setelah kamu keluar dari sini."

Aku mengambil dokume yang disodorkan beliau dan menyimpannya di inventory. Lalu aku pamit undur diri "Baik, Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon pamit dulu."

"Silahkan. Pastikan kau melaksanakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Setelah keluar, aku langsung membaca isi dokumen tadi. Rupanya aku mendapatkan quest di Ether.

"Hmm, jadi aku diminta untuk mengumpulkan kalung Calliana apa saja sebanyak 50 buah. Gak salah, nih? Apa tidak terlalu banyak?"

Sialnya, aku adalah satu-satunya prajurit yang ditugaskan ke Ether. Sementara yang lain ada yang di Crag Mine, Istana Haram, Numerus, Sette, dan Volcanic Couldron. Tapi demi menggapai jalan Templar aku pun rela melakukannya meski harus berangkat sendiri. Dan setelah mengurus administrasi dan mengisi perlengkapan, aku langsung naik pesawat dan berangkat ke Ether.

 **To Be Continued**

"Jika ditanya apakah aku dendam maka itu sudah pasti. Siapa yang tidak sakit hatinya ketika tahu orang tuanya sudah tiada padahal 8 jam yang lalu kita masih diberi kasih sayang? Hal itulah aku memilih jadi prajurit. Tapi dipikir lagi jika aku disini sekedar untuk balas dendam maka aku harus bisa membunuh. Kalau begitu apa bedanya aku dengannya? Hidup hanya untuk balas dendam? Ah begitu sempitnya pikiran ini. Lagian orang yang membunuh orang tuaku juga sudah mati. Ngapain diteruskan? Dan akhirnya sampai sekarang hal itu jadi beban pikiranku." (Shaktiyor Solihorsk in Chapter 2)

 **Special Information**

Cellica dan Solihorsk kebetulan berada dikelas yang sama, yakni Ranger Corp 2. Sejatinya Solihorsk sudah lama menyukain Cellica tapi berhubung dia pemalu sampai sekarang dia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Di kelas ini Cellica murid terpintar ranking 1 sedang Solihorsk peringkat satu dari bawah ( 1 kelas terdiri dari 40 siswa).

Karakter utama, Slask Wizarski merupakan satu-satunya karakter yang namanya tidak memakai nama keluarga (Satu-satunya di fanfic RF). Ayahnya bernama Ektraklassa Wroclaw dan Ibunya bernama Haruna Akasaki.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Slask dan kawan-kawan diambil dari anime White Album 2.

Selamat malam semuanya. Selamat hari raya Idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya. Tepat di hari kedua ini Chapter kedua akhirnya bisa diterbitkan. Terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca setia. Tanpa kalian saya bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Terima kasih juga untuk Ruck Chorzow dan Shaktiyor Solihorsk. Dan sesuai permintaan nama Solihorsk saya masukkan di Chapter 2 dan tenang kedepannya bakal ada pengembangan. Untuk Ruch Chorzow, Sakhalinsk, Kamchatka dan Uralsk tenang satu persatu akan saya masukkan tapi mungkin tidak semuanya saya kembangkan.

Untuk senior fanfic seperti , Legs Hunter, RhietaV dan Bid'ah Slayer terima kasih juga udah banyak bantu. Berhubung kalian sudah senior tidak mungkin rasanya saya bisa bersaing secara kualitas dan kuantitas. Mungkin membuat segmen sendiri adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Menulis Fanfic bagi saya cukup sulit. Jangankan membuat jalan cerita, membuat nama karakter saja rasanya susah. Saya sama sekali tidak punya referensi untuk nama-nama keren dari dunia fantasy. Yah, mungkin cukup disitu curhatannya.

Terima kasih.

 **Leczna Szczecin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tugas Ether dan Pertarungan Pertama Melawan Pitt Boss**

"Hmmm, kapan terakhir kali aku ke Ether,ya" gumamku sambil melihat-lihat isi pesawat. Seingatku ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke Ether. Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu aku pernah ditugaskan kesana ketika mendapat tugas mencari peta Armory Accretia. Itupun sebatas observasi saja karena aku dibantu prajurit senior waktu itu. Tidak lama kemudian pesawat transport dengan kode pesawat XTM S1000RR lepas landas dari Markas Cora menuju Cora Ether Wharf.

Sembari duduk, akupun mengeluarkan senjataku yang baru yakni **Strong Intense Spadona High Performance +5**. Senjata ini kudapat setelah menyelesaikan Battle Dungeon Mission bersama kedua temanku. Misi di Ether ini akan menjadi ajang pembuktian kekuatan pedang ini. Aku tidak sabar untuk menggunakannya. Lalu aku mengeluarkan lap dan alkohol dari inventoryku dan kutuangkan alkohol tersebut dilap. Setelah itu langsung kulap pedangku dengan hati-hati agar tanganku tidak terluka.

Semenjak naik menjadi Champion, pedang adalah senjata yang paling aku sukai. Tidak seperti kebanyakan Champion lainnya yang memilih tombak. Harus kuakui memang tombak adalah senjata yang paling mematikan bagi Champion maupun Templar. Namun, aku tidak cocok menggunakan tombak karena tombak terlalu berat untukku dan juga ukurannya terlalu panjang. Kata Sonsane, tombak juga bisa dibuat dari bahan yang ringan tanpa mengurangi daya rusakknya, malah kekuatannya dapat ditingkatkan. Tapi, membuat tombak dengan bobot extraringan memerlukan biaya yang extraberat. Itu juga berlaku untuk senjata lainnya. Akhirnya, pedang menjadi senjata andalanku dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Setelah penerbangan selama 7 jam, pesawat pun tiba di Ether Wharf Cora. Akupun langsung keluar dari pesawat. Udara extradingin yang menyambut kedatanganku di Ether tidak membuat tulang rusukku membeku. Kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Terlalu berbahaya untuk keluar malam." Kataku pelan.

Aku memutuskan untuk istirahat di mes darurat Ether. Akan lebih bijak menyelesaikan misi hari esok saja ketimbang malam hari yang penuh dengan marabahaya. Karena terlalu lelah akupun terlelap dalam tidur.

 **Wharf Cora Keesokkan Harinya**

Kringgggg!

Alarm dari ponsel membangunkanku di pagi hari. Untung saja aku selalu memasang alarm otomatis jadi tidak khawatir akan telat bangun di pagi hari. Tanpa buang waktu kurapihkan kasur dan sprei seperti keadaan semula. Setelah itu aku berlalu kekamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka.

Byurrr!Splashh!Byurrr!

"WAW!. Airnya dingin sekali. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mandi. Gosok gigi saja,deh"

Setelah gosok gigi, aku langsung mengambil inventoryku. Berhubung aku lapar, akupun mengeluarkan 2 bungkus mie rebus instant sebagai sarapanku. Sembari menunggu airnya panas,akupun menyiapkan bumbu-bumbunya berikut lauknya yakni berupa sayuran gunung kesukaanku. Terkadang mataku memperhatikan area sekeliling Wharf Cora. Hari ini tidak banyak prajurit Cora yang bisa kulihat. Mungkin karena keadaan cuaca yang tidak terlalu baik dengan kabut dan angin dingin.

5 menit memasak mie yang kurebus kini sudah matang. Ah memang nikmat sekali jika pagi-pagi makan yang panas-panas. Cuaca dingin serasa tidak ada artinya jika diatas meja tersaji makanan favorit yang hangat nan nikmat.

"Hmmm, aromanya mantap sekali" kataku dengan mata berbinar.

Langsung saja aku melahap mie instant buatanku.

SRUPUT!

"Hmm, lezat sekali. Memang, deh mie rebus dengan tambahan saus cabai dan sayuran gunung merupakan kombinasi makanan yang terhebat." kataku ketagihan.

Setelah sarapan, akupun langsung mengganti pakaianku dengan satu set armor warriorku. Tidak lupa perlengkapan lainnya dan inventoryku. Setelah dirasa sudah siap, akupun langsung keluar dari Wharf menuju White Hole.

Ketika berjalan di Ether, kondisi cuaca masih kurang baik. Terbukti dengan adanya kabut tebal yang mengganggu pandangan ditambah terpaan salju yang tertiup angin. Tapi dengan bantuan GPS, masalah bisa diatasi. Sejauh ini tidak ada ancaman berarti baik dari monster maupun bangsa lain. Tapi untuk mengurangi resiko bertemu Bellato maupun Accretia aku memilih hunting di tanah Lures. Sembari dipandu GPS aku mengambil jalan kekanan menuju Ether Plat.

Semula tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Hanya ada aku dan beberapa monster saja sepanjang jalan. Tapi tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul 2 orang wanita berlari melewatiku. Mereka memakai armor berwarna biru dengan corak putih. Yang satu model armornya seperti pakaian beladiri dengan bawahan seperti rok dengan 2 belahan dikiri dan kanannya, memakai syal panjang namun tidak terlihat membawa senjata apapun. Satu orang lagi memakai armor ketat dengan jubah seperti dracula dan membawa busur panah seperti Beam Siege Bow. Bentuk panahnya sungguh indah sekali seperti kristal yang bersatu dengan cahaya force yang membuatnya tampak berkilauan. Sejenak aku berpikir kalau mereka juga adalah prajurit Cora yang mungkin saja datang untuk sekedar berburu. Tapi, kupikir lagi seingatku armor dan senjata model tadi sepertinya tidak pernah ada yang pakai. Lalu kok aku merasa kalau mereka berbeda dari Cora kebanyakan? Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

Ah, mungkin mereka adalah pasukan rahasia Cora? Akupun melanjutkan perjalananku ke Tanah Lures. Sesampainya disana, populasi Calliana tampak lebih sedikit dibandingkan di White Hole. Tapi bagiku itu sudah cukup. Tambah lagi disini tidak ada bangsa lain yang berburu jadi misiku bisa diselesaikan lebih cepat. Akupun langsung mengeluarkan SI Spadonaku. Tidak lupa langsung kuaktifkan buff skillku.

"Wild Rage!"

"Accuracy!"

"Power Up!"

"Faith!"

Oke, waktunya untuk berburu. Akupun melihat seekor Calliana Atroc yang terdekat dariku. Tapi ketika aku akan menyerang, sebuah bola petir nyaris saja menghantamku.

DUAARRR!

"Uwaa! Ada apa ini?" kataku panik.

Kuperhatikan area sekelilingku untuk cari tahu siapa yang kira-kira menyerangku. Namun, sejauh aku melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda ada perang di sini. Demi rasa penasaran aku berjalan untuk mengecek lebih jauh. Masih tidak ada tanda ada orang dan parahnya kabut dan angin makin tebal dan kecang saja hingga membuatku sulit untuk berjalan.

CTANG!

"Ada suara!" tidak salah lagi, baru saja aku dengar suara dentingan senjata. Makin yakin lagi kalau itu dari arah jam 1. Aku coba berjalan sambil menggenggam erat Spadonaku.

CRASH! BRUGH!

Tak jauh dari posisiku terjatu sebuah benda seperti sayap berwarna putih berhiaskan darah merah segar.

"Sayap apa ini? Apa ini punya monster? Tapi bukankah tidak ada monster bersayap di Ether?"

Belum habis rasa penasaranku, sebuah angin super kencang berhembus dengan kuat sampai-sampai kabut yang menyelimuti hilang tak berbekas. Dan sekarang jelaslah pemandangan apa yang kulihat. Ada banyak monster aneh mirip Calliana namun memiliki sayap. Monster ini memiliki warna putih dengan pendar merah. Ditengah kumpulan Calliana bersayap ada sosok monster wanita setinggi 3 meter berwarna abu-abu dengan sabit raksasa. Disisi lain ada seorang wanita berambut cokelat berarmor hitam emas dengan bawahan berjumbai seperti rok. Dia menggenggam dua buah pedang berwarna emas dengan biru dibagian punggung pedang. Kelihatannya dia sedang bertarung melawan monster 3 meter itu.

"Monster wanita bersayap? Entar dulu kayaknya aku pernah lihat, deh." Kubuka inventory untuk mengambil sebuah buku. Aku yakin ensiklopedia Cora pernah mencatat siapa makhluk itu. Kubuka halaman demi halaman secara acak.

"Nah ini dia. **Blood Calliana,** adalah sosok monster yang masih berkerabat erat dengan Calliana. Tidak ada teori pasti tentang asal-usul mereka. Dugaan kuat mereka adalah Calliana yang terkontaminasi radiasi nuklir."

 **SRINGG!**

"UARGHH!"

Sebuah tebasan berenergi menyapuku hingga tertimbun salju. Rupanya Monster tinggi mirip Calliana itu melihat kehadiranku. Akupun dengan cepat bangkit. Tapi belum sempat pasang kuda-kuda sebuah melayang cepat kearahku.

 **TRANG!**

"Argh!" Spontan aku menangkis sabitnya dengan Spadonaku. Tapi serangannya terlalu kuat hingga memaksaku bertekuk lutut

"HEI,APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA!?" Teriak wanita itu dari tempat dia berdiri. Dia kemudian menyerang Calliana untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Maaf, tapi aku kesini karena misi!" teriakku. Sekali lagi Calliana menyerangku tapi berhasil kuhindari. Aku mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengatur napas. Untuk menjawab rasa penasaran kukeluarkan sebuah alat scanner pengidentifikasi makhluk hidup. Kuarahkan scanner tersebut ke Calliana untuk proses identifikasi.

 **Nama : Evil Blood Calliana Of Victoria Elis**

 **Category : Herodian**

 **Grade : Boss**

 **Element: Air**

 **Skill : Aqua Blade, Earthquake Thunder**

"Hmm, Victoria Elis? Nama yang cukup keren untuk seekor monster?" Ucapku sembari memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. Kulihat perempuan itu bertarung dengan ilmu pedang yang unik. Sejauh ini belum pernah kutemui ada prajurit yang memakai pedang kembar. Sedikit ada rasa pengen juga untuk mempelajari ilmu pedang kembar.

Oke karena proses identifikasi selesai waktunya aku bertarung. Lagipula aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya melawan Pitt Boss. Akupun melihat ada celah dari pertahanan punggung sang Calliana. Setelah merasa yakin, aku serang dia dengan Spadonaku.

"HEAHH, PRESSURE BOMB!"

ZRASHH!

"ARRGH!" tanpa kusangka Victoria Elis menyadari serangan diam-diamku. Kini ia beralih mengincarku dengan sabit tajamnya. Akupun kembali berdiri meski dadaku terluka.

"BODOH! JANGAN COBA-COBA MENANTANGNYA! DIA BUKAN TANDINGANMU!" Teriak Wanita itu menperingatkanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku yakin aku masih bisa lebih baik dari ini.

"HEAHH!"

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

"Sial!" Berkali-kali seranganku berakhir sia-sia oleh sabitnya. Sebaliknya serangan Victoria Elis hampir akan membunuhku.

DUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan dari sayapnya berhasil menjatuhkanku. Lalu ia mengarahkan sabitnya hendak membelahku. Akupun memiringkan Spadonaku untuk menangkis.

"TWIN MOON SLASH!"

GRAA!

Nampak punggung Victoria bercipratan darah akibat serangan tebasan bulan kembar dari lawan. Melihatnya lengah aku mengambil kesempatan melancarkan skill.

"DEATH HACK!"

Tiga buah tebasan vertical berhasil mengiris tubuhnya meskipun belum bisa melumpuhkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan suara peringatan dari virtual logku. Kulihat tertulis pesan Warning disitu.

"Cih, kayaknya bakal gawat, nih!" biasanya jika virtual log berbunyi saat melawan monster maka artinya monster akan mengeluarkan skill pamungkas. Kulihat tubuh Victoria Elis muncul aura merah pekat seperti darah. Diapun meraung ditengah rasa sakit.

 **EARTHQUAKE THUNDER**

Victoria terbang setinggi 6 meter. Lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi dia terjun sambil menghantam keras-keras sabitnya. Tanah Lures bergetar hebat bagai gempa lalu setelahnya muncul kilatan-kilatan petir menghantam tanah dengan kuat.

"KYA!" Malang benar wanita tersebut. Posisinya yang lumayan dekat membuatnya tersambar badai petir. Untung aku berhasil kabur. Lalu kuputuskan untuk balik ke wharf Ether. Namun, mungkin karena takdir atau apa Victoria Elis mendadak muncul didepanku.

Grrrrr!

"Cih, mentang-mentang punya sayap dia jadi bisa mengejarku." Umpatku meratapi nasib. Oke tak ada pilihan lain bagiku selain berantem.

"HYSTERIA!"

Skill menghantam tanah kugunakan untuk mengacaukan pandangannya. Sengaja kupakai trik ini untuk membuatnya kehilangan pandangan.

"SHINING CUT!"

Kucoba menyerangnya dengan skill basic namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Sementara Victoria Elis hanya mengayun-anyunkan sabitnya.

"Tidak bisa, ya? Kalau begitu harus pakai cara ini." Aku melompat mundur untuk berjaga jarak. Setelah itu aku memejamkan mataku sekedar buat berkonsentrasi. Setelah beberapa saat kubuka mataku dan kuaktifkan buff yang jarang kupakai.

"Supercharger!"

"Art Of Champion!"

Dan kulanjutkan dengan melancarkan jurus kombinasi.

Mula-mula kuserang dia dari depan "SLASHER!"

Lalu aku berpindah dengat kecepatan tinggi menuju samping kanannya "DEATH BLOW!". Sayap kanannya berhasil kupotong.

Berikutnya giliran sisi kirinya " PRESSURE BOMB!". Seperti sebelumnya aku mengincar sayap kiri miliknya dan berhasil kupotong

Dan terakhir aku incar punggungnya dengan skill pamungkas yang kuciptakan sendiri. Aku melompat keudara sambil mengangkat Spadonaku. Setelah mendapat momentum pas, akupun berputar-putar turun dengan kecepatan penuh.

"ART OF CHAMPION, INFINITY SUPERFALL!" One hit slash. Serangan pamungkasku sukses membuatnya kesakitan.

GRAA!

Sebagai penutup kulancarkan 4 skill sebagai penutup aksiku.

"SHINING CUT! POWER CLEAVE! HYSTERIA! SLASHER!"

GRAAA! 

BRUKK!

Akhirnya setelah pertarungan panjang dan sengit delapan jam, Victoria Elis berhasil kukalahkan. Sebelum pergi kupastikan dulu apakah dia sudah mati atau belum.

"Hmm, urat nadinya tidak berdetak. Dia sudah benar-benar mati." Akupu memotong kepalanya supaya aku makin yakin. Tidak lupa aku mengambil barang berharga miliknya. Kebanyakan item yang dibawanya hanyalah batu-batu Kristal es yang berharga bagi spesialis. Kemudian aku beranjak menuju Tanah Lures.

Di Tanah Lures keadaan sangat kacau. Banyak bangkai-bangkai Blood Calliana yang tergeletak. Tapi itu memberiku keuntungan karena ada banyak sekali kalung Calliana yang kubutuhkan untuk misi. Aku juga memungut gli-gli dan barang lainnya.

"Uwoo, asik! Ada elemental tingkat dewa. Wah pas banget tipenya denganku. Masih ada banyak lagi, nih!"

Yah, kurasa tidak ada ruginya aku "jalan-jalan" di Ether. Karena pulang nanti aku akan kaya raya. Tapi disaat aku sibuk mengumpulkan aneka ragam dropan, mataku menangkap sosok wanita tadi. Ia sepertinya pingsan karena efek serangan boss monster tadi. Sebagai laki-laki, aku berinisiatif untuk membawanya ke Ether Plat. Kebetulan hari sudah mulai gelap dan aku lelah banget hari ini. Aku menyandarkan wanita tersebut di salah satu pilar. Kemudian aku gelar selimut yang baru kubeli ditoko Ether Plat. Lalu kubaringkan tubunya dan kututpi dengan selimut. Untuk menambah suasana hangat kunyalakan lampu penghangat didekatnya.

Tak lama malampun datang. Kuperhatikan suasana diluar sana yang gelap. Suasana disini berbeda sekali dengan di Wharf yang mana area Wharf Cora sangat terang, disini justru sebaliknya. Gelap banget sampai-sampai jalananpun tidak terlihat, bahkan ruangan dalam Ether Plat tidak terlihat apa-apa. Hanya ada lampu penerangan milikku dan lampu milik toko Ether Plat. Aku jadi teringat akan mitos dari Sibirsk yang mengatakan kalau malam itu para dewa jahat sedang dalam masa kuat-kuatnya. Jadi kita mesti berhati-hati saat berburu karena bisa saja disaat bersamaan dewa jahat sedang berada didekat kita.

"Umn."

Terdengar suara wanita yang pingsan. Akupun menghampirinya untuk melihat kondisi. Rupanya dia sudah sadarkan diri.

"Ng? Dimana aku?" gumamnya begitu duduk tersadar.

"Oi,oi tunggu dulu. Kau masih belum sembuh benar." Ucapku sambil mencoba membaringkannya tapi dia menolak. Akupun duduk disebelahnya.

"Monster? Mana monster yang tadi…"

"Sudah kubunuh. Tenang saja." Potongku sebelum dia meracau tidak jelas.

"Kau yang membunuhnya? Tidak mungkin. Dia itu sangat kuat. Mana mungkin monster itu bisa kau kalahkan dengan kemampuanmu yang apa adanya!?" kata wanita itu menatapku tajam.

Jujur saja perkataannya barusan sedikit menyindirku. Kok bisaan aja dia menilaiku segitu. Padahal tes duel aja belum pernah tapi sudah berani menjudge orang. "Heh, begini-begini aku itu orang hebat. Kau pasti tahu kan ada kalanya orang biasa-biasa saja suatu hari nanti akan menunjukkan kebolehannya? Nah, aku itu termasuk golongan yang seperti itu."

Sejenak pandangannya yang sebelumnya tajam kini perlahan mulai melunak. "Ngomong-ngomong kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?"

Sambil meminum minuman yang tadi kutaruh, dia berkata "Namaku Fixi Crescent Althea."

Akupun manggut-manggut dan kembali berkata "Namaku Slask Wizarski. Panggil saja Slask. Kau dari divisi mana dan pangkat berapa?"

"Divisi pengembangan Riset dan Strategi. Pangkatku Stratigos."

Aku bingung mendengar jawaban yang kedua "Stratigos? Memangnya Cora punya pangkat namanya Stratigos, ya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku ini bangsa Cora. Aku ini Dranis etnik Atlantean." Jawabnya ketus

"Oh iya, ya? Kau itu kan bukan bangsa Cora. Hahaha." Tapi entah kenapa kok jawaban dia kayak ada yang aneh ?

"EEHHHH?" teriakku kaget."Tu…tu..tunggu dulu. Kau tadi…ano….Dra…" sumpah ini diluar dugaan banget. Gak tau semalam mimpi apa tapi kok bisa ada kejadian kayak gini? Ada orang yang bilang kalo dia itu dari… cewek lagi dan… cakep banget pula.

"Yah, seperti yang kubilang. Aku bukan Cora tapi Dranis."

Aku berusaha berpikir jernih. Mungkin ini Cuma kebetulan aja. "Lalu kok kamu bisa ada disini? Dan Dranis itu dimana."

"Maaf saat ini aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa tujuanku kesini." Kemudian Fixi mengambil botol minum dari inventorynya dan menawarkannya padaku. "Terima kasih kau sudah menolongku. Sebagai gantinya kuberikan minuman ini untukmu."

Akupun mengambil minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya. Gak ada 3 menit langsung abis. Tapi mendadak sakit kepala menyerang kepalaku. Akupun meminta Fixi untuk memberikanku obat. Tapi justru dia malah mencium bibirku.

Perbuatannya itu membuatku tersentak kaget tapi gak tau ada apa aku tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Akupun seperti tidak punya kekuatan melawan. Lalu dia raih tangan kananku dan meletakkan didalam dadanya. Hingga sampai disuat hal yang kuingat adalah **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 **Keesokkan Harinya**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Saat ini aku berada di Ether Plat bergegas untuk kembali ke Wharf Cora. Ketika bangun tadi entah sejak kapan Fixi tidak berada disampingku. Padahal semalam kami tidur bersama disini. Dia hanya meninggalkan sepasang pedang kembar untukku. Yah, lumayanlah untuk senjata cadangan.

Setelah perlengkapan sudah kukemas, kini waktunya aku berangkat. Akupun berjalan mengarah ke White Hole. Tapi belum sampai White Hole kabut mulai menebal menutupi pandangan.

DUARR!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola api nyasar hampir saja mengenai diriku.

"Uwaa! Ada apa ini?" kataku panik.

Oh, sial. Rupanya sedang ada peperangan kecil antara Bellato dan Cora. Akupun langsung mencari tempat perlindungan dan kudapati ada gundukan salju yang cukup tinggi cocok untuk bersembunyi. Sejenak kuamati pertarungan mereka. Aku juga melihat laki-laki Cora tinggi yang kuketahui bernama Anclaime Sada yang sedang bertarung melawan pria Bellato berambut abu-abu yang memakai senjata jenis Dual Blade. Wah seru juga pertarungannya. Tak kusangka Bellato kecil itu sanggup menandingi Anclaime Sada yang bertubuh lebih tinggi.

Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke markas. Kuperhatikan area sekelilingku untuk mencoba mencari jalan untuk kabur agar tidak ketahuan. Tapi setelah ku cek GPS tidak ada jalur aman untuk bisa menerobos medan perang. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu mereka selesai perang. Maka untuk membunuh waktu aku memutuskan untuk hunting di Tanah Jack. Hitung-hitung mencari tambahan uang.

Tak terasa aku berburu waktu sudah mendekati malam. Akupun menyudahi kegiatanku dan berbalik menuju Wharf. Seperti dugaanku perang kecil sudah berakhir maka ini saat yang tepat untuk pulang. Jalan kaki menuju Wharf memakan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Tapi andai kata boosterku tidak rusak waktu tempunya sekitar 30 menit.

Disaat aku sampai di White Hole, kok perasaanku bilang aku harus melihat ke Wharf Bellato, ya? Apa ada sesuatu disana? Daripada penasaran aku coba pergi kesana. Sambil berjaga jarak aku melihat ada sesosok Bellato berambut abu-abu berantakkan sedang asik bermain salju. Aku Cuma menggelengkan kepala saja melihat tingkahnya. Yah, hal ini memang wajar karena di area Bellato tidak ada yang namanya musim salju jadi sah-sah saja jika ia kegirangan begitu melihat salju.

Tidak baik juga mengusik orang yang sedang asik. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika aku sampai di Wharf Cora. Sesampainya aku membeli minuman ringan untuk menghilangkan rasa dahagaku. Sambil minum, aku mencoba untuk melihat sekitar. Mataku langsung tertuju kesosok wanita Cora yang berdiri sambil melihat bintang-bintang dilangit.

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini berdiri disitu? Apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan?" kataku pelan. Kalau tak salah gadis itu adalah Faranel Trinith. Salah satu dari keluarga bangsawan juga, setahuku.

Tak lama kemudian datang pria Cora yang sepertinya adalah spiritualist. Tampak mereka berdua sedang mengobrol panjang. Setelah itu mereka saling berpelukkan. Mungkin pria itu adalah pacarnya.

"Pacaran kok malam-malam? Ada setan lewat aja bisa gawat nanti" ucapku kembali dengan nada pelan.

Lagi-lagi datang 2 orang cora tapi kali ini sepasang Cora yang mana salah satunya adalah Anclaime Sada. Bahkan, bukan hanya berpelukkan mereka juga saling berciuman tanpa ragu seolah-olah dunia hanya milik sepasang Cora itu. Sepertinya, dua Cora yang tadi beserta diriku tidak dianggap ada oleh mereka.

"Nah, yang begini, nih yang sudah terkena bujuk rayu setan" kembali kuberkata dengan intonasi pelan.

Namun, tanpa terduga Anclaime Sada melihatku. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat akupun langsung membuang pandangan. Penasaran, Anclaime Sada bertanya kepadaku

"Oi, Kau yang disana. Ngapain berdiri disitu?"

"Ah, a..aku se.. sedang menunggu pesawat, pak?" kataku terbata-bata.

Lalu diapun datang mendekatiku.

"Jangan bohong. Kau tadi lihat kami 'kan?" tanyanya serius.

"Ti..tidak, pak. Aku tidak melihat anda berciuman, pak. Sungguh!" ups tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan sebuah fakta.

"OH, JADI KAU LIHAT TADI AKU BERCIUMAN, YA? BAGUS, BAGUS! TAMPAKNYA KAU HARUS DIKASIH HADIAH,YA?" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan bersiap mau adu jotos.

'Gawat. Bisa abis diriku jika dihajar orang gila ini' batinku dengan nada cemas. Untung saja seorang Cora yang jadi pacarnya langsung mendinginkan suasana.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan ribut disini, ah! Tidak baik." Katanya dengan kalem.

"Tapi, Raha sayang, si brengsek ini sudah kurang ajar. Berani-beraninya dia melihat kita bermesraan. Kurasa pria jelek ini merasa iri dengan kita karena dia tidak laku-laku." Kata Sada setengah mengejek.

"Hush. Jangan ngomong kaya gitu. Tidak baik. Yuk, kita pergi tidur saja. Besok kita masih harus mencari letak Etheron."

Sada pun mengalah. Namun, sebelum pergi dia bertanya kepadaku.

"Hei, kau. Siapa namamu?"

"Slask Wizaski seorang Champion" jawabku

"Akan kuingat baik-baik namamu, Wizaski!" dan iapun berlalu pergi.

'Sialan. Bisa-bisanya dia menyebutku pria tak laku-laku.' Batinku kesal.

Akupun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke markas daripada istirahat disini. Ogah rasanya berurusan dengan si brengsek itu. Setelah membeli tiket, akupun menunggu pesawat transport. Untung saja tidak lama kemudian pesawat transport menuju markas datang. Tanpa pikir panjang akupun langsung masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang enak agar bisa sambil tiduran. Karena merasa lelah akupun langsung mencoba untuk tidur. Misi selesai dan tidak lama lagi aku akan benar-benar lulus dan menjadi Templar seutuhnya. Kuharap teman-temanku tidak menemui kesulitan berarti seperti halnya diriku.

 **Terminal Cora, 06:00 .A.M.**

"Mas. Bangun, mas! Udah sampai,nih"

"Hmm? Hoaammm, ada apa pak?" tanyaku sambil menguap.

"Sudah sampai, mas. Kita sudah dimarkas Cora." Kata petugas tersebut.

"Oh, sudah sampai, ya? Oke, makasih, pak."

Petugas tadipun langsung pergi. Aku yang sudah terbangun mulai merapihkan diri dan bergegas untuk turun dari pesawat. Sempat aku melihat ruang pilot dan kebetulan pilot pesawat itu melihatku.

Sambil tersenyum dia berkata "Ketiduran ya, mas?".

"Iya, pak. Tahu-tahu sudah sampai di markas saja, ya." Balasku sambil tersenyum juga.

"Iya, dong. Masa sampai di Lumen. Memangnya ekspedisi Challenger? Hahahaha."

Aku juga ikut tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Tapi tawaku terhenti begitu merasa ada yang aneh. Kok wajah tuh pilot mirip sekali denganku. Rambut coklat plus juga bermata hitam. Merasa ada yang aneh, pilot itu berkata "Ada apa, mas?".

"O.. oh tidak kok, pak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Heheheh".

Secepat mungkin aku turun dari pesawat. Tidak lupa aku memberi salam kepada petugas tiket disana. Tapi lagi-lagi petugas tiket itu juga memiliki wajah yang sama denganku hingga membuat kami berdua terheran-heran.

"Lho, kok wajah kita sama, ya?" kata petugas tiket itu.

"Tahu, ah. Kebetulan aja, kali" kataku sambil berjalan cepat. Bisa salah tingkah nanti aku dibuatnya.

Seorang wanita yang baru saja datang berkata " Ada apa, Peterson?"

"Jangan-jangan orang tuaku ada yang selingkuh, nih. Orang tadi mirip sekali denganku." Katanya sambil menunjuk pria berambut coklat.

"Ah, masa iya, sih?" kata wanita itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Peterson hanya menggelengkan kepala saja.

 **Markas Cora**

Wah, sampai juga dimarkas. Walaupun Cuma 3 hari pergi, rasanya kangen sekali. Tapi begitu aku sampai didalam aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Kulihat suasana markas sepertinya sedang berkabung. Bisa kulihat dari wajah-wajah prajurit yang terlihat murung, gelisah dan cemas. Aku yang merasa butuh informasi lalu bertanya kepada salah seorang prajurit.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Kok kau dan mereka tampak cemas?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu,ya? Begini, kemarin di Crag Mine ditemukan 2 orang jenazah Cora yang tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Menurut informasi mereka bernama Gil dan Versage yang sedang bertugas menjaga Crag Mine bersama Wakil Archon Wesley Krakow. Jenazah keduanya saat ini sedang berada di kamar mayat untuk diautopsi. Wakil Archon sendiri sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan. Kemungkinan dia diculik" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hmm, begitu ,ya? Ya sudah. Terima kasih atas infonya, ya." kataku sambil pergi.

"sama-sama."

Sebelum laporan misi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin dulu. Pagi-pagi begini enak sekali rasanya makan mie rebus. Maka setelah sampai aku memesan makanan favoritku itu.

"Pak, pesan mie rebus, dong. 2 bungkus dijadiin 1 mangkuk. Pedas dan jangan lupa sayurannya plus telur rebusnya."

"Beres, tuan."

Setelah memesan, aku mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untukku. Dan meja nomor 11 kulihat sedang kosong melompong. Cocok sekali untuk sedikit santai-santai sambil tiduran. Tak lama kemudian pesananku tiba di meja.

"Ini ,tuan. Pesanan anda mie rebus special lengkap dengan sayuran dan telurnya." Kata seorang waitress wanita sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, makasih sekali, kak. Oh iya, minumnya es teh tawar, kak"

"Baik, tuan" katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Wih, pelayannya ramah sekali. Cantik lagi. Apa dia orang baru, ya?" kataku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Karena sudah lapar, akupun langsung memakan mie rebusku.

SRUPUT! SRUPUT! SRUPUT! SLURPP!

Mantap. Pedesnya pas sekali. Sayurannya enak, telurnya apalagi. Tidak sampai lima menit, mangkuk itu kosong melompong tanpa sisa. Pelayan wanita tadi datang kembali kali ini membawa minuman yang tadi kupesan.

"Silahkan minumannya, tuan. Wah, makannya cepat sekali. Apa tuan sangat lapar" tanyanya penuh keheranan.

"Ya, memang aku sangat lapar. Terima kasih atas pelayanannya"

Setelah kenyang, aku menuju ke kasir untuk membayar makananku.

"Jadi berapa ,mbak?"

"Totalnya dua puluh ribu disena, pak. Mau bayar cash atau pakai kartu,pak?"

"Cash saja, mbak. Hahaha"

Setelah membayar, aku segera menuju ke ruang pemimpin bangsa. Kulihat ada beberapa prajurit sedang menunggu.

"Sedang apa kalian duduk disini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Sstt, pemimpin bangsa beserta Archon dan wakilnya sedang mengadakan rapat penting." jawab salah seorang wanita.

"Sudah lama?"

"Hampir satu jam" kali ini seorang pria yang menjawab.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Tampak Archon beserta wakil-wakilnya keluar dari ruangan pemimpin bangsa. Penampilan mereka keren-keren. Sepertinya mereka kaya raya. Kamipun memberi hormat kepada mereka. Setelah mereka pergi, aku beserta prajurit lainnya segera masuk. Satu per satu mulai memberikan hasil quest beserta laporannya. Tak terasa giliranku sudah tiba, akupun menghadap pemimpin bangsa.

"Yang Mulia, ini hamba bawakan 50 buah Calliana Nekclace sesuai dengan quest yang hamba jalankan."

Pemimpin bangsa Quine Khan mengambil kalung itu dari tanganku.

"Terima kasih, Slask Wizarski. Kini kau berhasil menyelesaikan misimu. Aku nyatakan kamu sudah lulus ujian dan sudah resmi menjadi prajurit Cora yang mengabdi kepada Holly Alliance. Sekarang kau ingin memilih class apa? Templar atau Guardian?"

"Dengan penuh rasa hormat, hamba memilih Templar Knight, Yang Mulia." Jawabku penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu, ulurkan tanganmu padaku dan pejamkan matamu."

Sesuai permintaan, aku memberikan tanganku dan memejamkan mataku. Begitu tangannya menyentuh tanganku, terasa ada aliran force yang mengalir dari tanganku ke sekujur tubuhku. Begitu hangat, begitu damai. Tangannya terasa halus sekali seperti sutera.

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu, Slask"

Akupun membuka mataku. Rasanya pikiranku menjadi lebih jernih dan badanku terasa ringan sekali. Lalu, Quaine Khan kembali berkata " Selamat, ya. Sekarang kamu sudah menjadi Templar dan ini kuberikan buku panduannya kepadamu. Jangan lupa besok pagi datanglah ke aula markas untuk pelantikkan."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon undur diri" kataku sambil berjalan keluar.

" Ya, jadilah prajurit yang kuat. Semoga DECEM memberkatimu" kata Quaine Khan sambil tersenyum tulus.

Begitu pintu ruangannya tertutup, Quaine Khan mengambil sebuah dokumen salah seorang murid akademi. Rupanya yang diambil adalah dokumen tentang Slask Wizarski. Sambil membaca dokumen itu, ia lalu berkata "Baru kali ini aku melantik seorang prajurit dari kalangan orang biasa. Sepertinya dia akan membuat sebuah cerita yang baru. Angkatan tahun ini ternyata penuh dengan kejutan, ya? Semoga kedepannya dia bisa membuat sebuah gebrakan."

Quaine Khan nampak tersenyum sambil memandang foto profil Slask Wizarski. Seperti senyum seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya tumbuh besar.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan pemimpin bangsa, aku segera pergi ke toilet untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Akupun membasuh mukaku dengan air dingin.

BYURR! SPLASHH! BYURR! SPLASHH!

Tapi mata kananku terasa ada yang mengganjal. Oh, aku baru ingat kalu aku menggunakan contact lens. Akupun melepas lensa kontak di mata kananku. Tampak mata dengan iris berwarna blue emerald. Ya, aku seorang pengidap heterochromia. Sebuah kelainan mata yang membuat warna irisku berbeda sebelah. Mata kiriku berwarna hitam, sedang yang kanan berwarna biru. Sejauh ini hanya aku saja mengetahui tentang ini.

Aku agak malu memberitahukan rahasia ini pada orang lain. Karena setahuku mereka yang memiliki warna mata yang beda sebelah merupakan orang yang mewarisi kekuatan yang hebat dan sudah pasti itu hanya dari kalangan bangsawan elit tertentu saja. Sedangkan aku hanya prajurit biasa yang memilik keluarga jauh dari kesan prajurit dikarenakan orang tuaku dan sanak family lainnya hanyalah warga sipil biasa di Planet Cora. Ayahku memiliki mata beriris hitam sedang ibuku beriris blue emerald. Dan hasilnya, lahirlah diriku yang mewarisi warna iris ayah dan ibuku.

Sejenak aku merasa bingung karena setelah misi tadi selesai aku tidak tahu mau ngapain lagi. Lalu aku teringat soal prajurit aneh yang kulihat di Ether. So, akupun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Ketika aku sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan, mendadak ada yang berlari dan berteriak dibelakangku.

"uuuuuuuwwwwWWWWWOOOOOOOOO"

GUBRAKKK!

''HERGH! AUWWW!"

Tak pelak, akupun ditabrak sesuatu hingga membuat diriku jatuh terguling.

"HALO, SLASK. LAMA KITA TIDAK BERTEMU. HAHAHAAHAH" kata Cosmin setengah berteriak

"UWOO, KAU SEHAT-SEHAT SAJA 'KAN, SLASK?" Sonsane juga ikutan setengah berteriak.

"Woi, biasa saja dong. Tidak perlu berteriak dan menabrakku juga 'kan" kataku sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha. Maaf, maaf. Kami tadi mendadak melihatmu jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengejutkanmu. Hahaha." Kata Cosmin cengengesan.

"Kau mau kemana, Slask" tanya Sonsane.

"Mau ke perpustakaan. Aku mau cari sesuatu." Jawabku singkat.

"Hmm, begitu,ya? Kalau begitu tunggu kami disana, ya? Kami juga mau baca-baca."

Aku yang merasa keheranan berkata "Tumben kalian mau baca buku? Biasanya kalian paling males baca-baca apalagi baca buku yang tebal."

"Kami juga mau cari informasi." Kata Cosmin dengan wajah serius.

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu kalian laporan dulu sana. Sekalian pergantian job"

"Sip. Tunggu kami ya, Slask."

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Kemudian mereka berdua segera pergi menuju ke ruang pemimpin bangsa. Pun dengan diriku yang segera menuju ke perpustakaan Cora.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Permisi"

Akupun masuk ke perpustakaan. Seorang penjaga wanita nampak tersenyum kepadaku. Akupun segera menyusuri lorong-lorong untuk mencari buku yang pas denganku. Lalu kembali terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Ceklek!

"Permisi. Kami numpang masuk."

Rupanya Cosmin dan Sonsane yang masuk. Cepat sekali mereka.

"Yo, Slask. Kau juga lulus 'kan?" sapa Cosmin.

"Iya, dong. Sekarang aku sudah jadi Templar. Kau juga sudah jadi Black Knight 'kan?" tanyaku.

Diluar dugaan ini menggelengkan kepalanya dan lalu berkata "Tidak, Slask. Aku tidak jadi ambil Black Knight. Aku pilih Guardian sekarang. Hahahaha."

"Kok bisa? Memang kenapa?"

"Waktu misi di Volcanic Couldron, aku melihat seorang Accretia yang sangat hebat. Serangan dan pertahanannya sungguh luar biasa. Waktu kutanya Sonsane, dia berkata kalau Accretia itu adalah Assaulter yang merupakan Class pertengahan Accretia. Karena sama-sama class pertengahan maka aku memilih Guardian." Jelasnya penuh semangat.

"Jadi itu alasanmu pilih Guardian?"

"Yes. Guardian, the end of Assaulter Accretia. Akan kubuat legendaku. Akan kubuat sebuah sejarah yang baru." Ucapnya sangat mantap.

"Keren."

"Sudah, ah. Yuk kita baca buku" kata Sonsane.

Bersama-sama kami mencari buku yang kira-kira memuat informasi yang aku dan mereka berdua cari. Meski tidak tahu harus baca buku apa, aku tidak peduli. Tiba-tiba Sonsane menemukan sebuah buku yang agak lusuh.

"Wih, kayanya buku ini bagus, nih."

Aku yang penasaran membaca sebuah kalimat disampulnya.

"Fakta dari peradaban?"

"Ayo-ayo langsung kita baca saja" ajak cosmin.

Kamipun membaca buku itu. Rupanya ada fakta-fakta yang tertulis didalamnya.

Holly War of Sette

Sekitar 215 tahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah perang yang mahadahsyat antara Alliansi gabungan Novus melawan sekelompok orang yang berniat ingin menguasai galaksi. Akibat dari dari perang ini matahari Lumen yang dahulu ada 2 kini hanya tersisa satu akibat dari sebuah proyek senjata rahasia. Dampak lainnya adalah Gurun sette yang dahulu adalah tanah yang subur kini menjadi padang tandus. Tapi ada satu fakta yang terlupakan, yakni adanya Alliansi Capella dan Procyon yang turut membantu Alliansi Tiga Bangsa Novus. Meski begitu mereka tetap mendapatkan kekalahan telak karena organisasi tersebut juga dibantu oleh Alliansi Sage Pollux.

Planet bumi tidak hancur

Berabad-abad yang lalu, sebuah virus Arcane menghancurkan peradaban disebuah planet bernama Bumi. Planet itupun luluh lantah akibat virus tersebut. Tapi itu tidak membuat planet itu hancur lebur. Penghuni bumi yang terserang virus memang kebanyakan mati. Tapi ada juga yang berubah menjadi monster mengerikan. Mereka yang masih selamat lalu membuat sebuah proyek membuat manusia super yang disebut Arkana Soldier. Semua Arkana Soldier adalah wanita.

Klan Grymnystre

Merupakan salah satu klan dari Bellato. Mereka dikenal sebagai klan spesialis bertempur. Dikenal sadis dan tidak berperasaan. Sekarang eksistensi mereka sudah menghilang dan dikabarkan klan Grymnystre hanya tinggal seorang saja. Sebuah fakta mengatakan, klan grymnystre pernah berjasa menyelamatkan desa Bisk di planet Cora dari ancaman pembersihan etnis. Desa Bisk dihuni oleh Cora yang memiliki keyakinan yang berbeda dan pada umumnya adalah masyarakat kelas bawah. Ketika itu, Cora yang dipimpin Raja Quintanario memutuskan untuk membumihanguskan Desa Bisk. Mereka yang menolak akan dianggap penghianat dan akan dibunuh. Dibawah rezimnya, penghuni Desa Bisk dibuat menderita dengan pembunuhan yang membabi buta. Hingga kemudian beberapa Grymnystre datang dan menyelamakan Desa Bisk dari pemusnahan massal dan Raja Quintanario berhasil dibunuh hingga membawa sebuah revolusi baru bagi Planet Cora.

Ibu Kota yang Hancur

800 tahun yang lalu Holy Alliance Cora kehilangan Ibu kota akibat serbuan monster ganas. Tidak diketahui berapa korban jiwa yang berjatuhan tapi salah satu korbannya adalah pemimpin bangsa Quaine Amalia. Beliau mengorbankan jiwanya untuk menyegel ibu kota berikut monster didalamnya. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti penyebab monster menyerang ibu kota. Rumor mengatakan hal itu diakibatkan rusaknya habitat makhluk disana tapi kabar lain menyebutkan kalau itu adalah jelmaan dari dewa jahat yang membangkang DECEM.

"Wah, ternyata ada fakta seperi itu,ya" kata Cosmin

"Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah rahasia. Buktinya saja selama di akademi kita tidak diajarkan materi ini" kata Sonsane

"Apapun itu sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang mengancam Novus. Cepat atau lambat" kataku

"Buku ini sementara aku pinjam dulu untuk kutelaah lebih jauh." Ucap Sonsane.

Kami bertiga lalu keluar dari perpustakaan setelah Sonsane meminta izin untuk meminjam buku itu. Lalu kami berpisah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Aku harap Sonsane bisa memberi informasi lebih soal buku itu. Dan mengungkap rahasia Planet Novus yang tersembunyi.

 **To Be Continued**

 **###**

" **Guardian, the end of Accretian Assaulter." By : Cosmin Roty**

Thank to Slask Wroclaw yang dan ngebantu & guild Far East yang review lewat inbox. Untuk nama kalian diusahakan nanti akan dapat bagian. Oke sebelum saya akhiri mari sedikit penjelasan mengenai chapter 3 ini.

Yang pertama, mengenai monster bernama Blood Calliana saya terinspirasi dari sebuah mimpi. Kurang lebih 6 tahun yang lalu saya pernah bermimpi sedang bermain RF Online dan lagi lawan Blood Calliana. Hanya waktu mimpi saya ngelawannya di VC. Mengenai nama Blood Calliana Of Victoria Elis penjelasannya adalah Blood Calliana itu sukunya sedang Victoria Elis itu nama asli monsternya.

Yang kedua, senjata Slask yang bernama Intense Spadona High Performance. Senjata ini beda sama Intense Spadona biasa. Tipe High Performance biasanya senjata kemampuannya ditingkatkan dengan cara dirombak ulang dan diganti bahannya dengan yang lebih bagus. Bobotnya lebih ringan namun damagenya lebih besar 5-10%. Berlaku juga untuk armor.

Oke sekian Chapter ketiga dari saya. Selamat membaca dan selamat beristirahat.

 **Terima Kasih**

 **Leczna Szczecin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Mysterious Island**

Angin semilir di pagi hari menemani langkah kakiku. Sekarang adalah hari pelantikan kami sebagai prajurit Cora. Ujian sudah usai. Angkatanku tahun ini 100% lulus akademi. Meskipun kudengar ada 2 orang yang tewas, tapi tidak mengurangi rasa optimis kami untuk bisa maju membela bendera Holly Alliance. Mulai hari ini kami siap untuk perang.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Masih ada waktu 1 jam lagi untuk upacara pelantikan. Waktu 1 jam itu kuputuskan untuk pergi ke pelelangan Istana Haram. Aku sampai lupa kalau kemarin sebenarnya aku ingin menjual barang-barang hasil farmingku di Ether. Aku berjalan menuju portal raksasa yang ada di markas. Setelah sampai, aku mengakses portal menuju Istana Haram. Tidak sampai lima menit aku sudah ada disana. Kucari-cari dimana letak mesin pelelangan umum. Ini pertama kalinya aku ada di Istana Haram. So, aku masih belum tahu dimana letak-letak toko-tokonya.

Ah, akhirnya kutemukan juga. Setelah ketemu, aku langsung mengakses menu jual. Aku memasukkan beberapa barang-barangku ke msein lelangan. Setelah itu, akupun langsung mengetik nilai nominal barang yang ingin kulelang. Setelah dirasa sudah fix, akupun menekan tombol enter.

Ketika aku membalikkan badanku, tiba-tiba sesosok Cora melintas cepat didepanku hingga membuatku kaget.

"Uwaa, hei jangan tiba-tiba lewat!" kataku kaget setengah emosi.

"Slask, sedang apa kau disini?" kata orang itu.

"Lagi jualan. Kenapa? Gak seneng?" balasku acuh tak acuh.

Lawan bicaraku ini adalah Darko Volkovic. Dia adalah seorang ranger yang menurut informasi berasal dari etnis Bisk. Kemampuan tempurnya menurutku biasa-biasa saja, tapi dia jago dalam pertarungan tangan kosong. Dan menurut kabar yang kudengar, dia sangat dibenci selain karena dia berasal dari etnis Bisk, dia juga suka membuat keributan dan suka main pukul sembarangan. Merupakan juara nasional beladiri Cora 6 kali berturut-turut dan 2 bulan yang lalu dia berhasil meraih gelarnya yang ketujuh.

"Jangan begitu. Bukankah kita ini cukup akrab?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, sejak kapan, tuh? Aku tidak ingat."

"Kau? Mau kupukul, ya?" katanya mulai emosi.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Cosmin dan Sonsane. Aku bersyukur bisa lepas dari situasi ini

"Yo, Slask. Kau kucari-cari rupanya ada disini. Pelantikannya 15 menit lagi, lho." Kata Cosmin.

"Wow, rupanya ada Darko disini. Kau mau ikut juga, gak? Jam sembilan nanti semua sudah harus kumpul, lho" Kata Sonsane.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan kecil. Dah." Kata Darko sambil berjalan pergi.

Kami berempat lalu pergi ke portal dan menuju ke Markas Cora. Dan benar saja, suasana aula markas sudah ramai oleh hingar bingar para prajurit baru. Aku melihat suasana diluar juga sudah ramai karena prajurit baru yang dikirim dari Planet Cora sudah sampai. Hari ini 1600 prajurit baru ditambah 1600 prajurit yang baru datang dari Planet Cora akan melaksanakan upacara kelulusan. Dari info yang kudapat jumlah ini merupakan yang terbesar sejak 20 tahun terakhir. Dan ketika jam menunjukkan angka 9, Pemimpin Bangsa Quaine Khan memberikan pidatonya.

"Saudara-saudariku tercinta, anak-anakku tersayang. Kini, tibalah saatnya kalian semua menjadi prajurit sesungguhnya. Bertahun-tahun kalian menjalani pendidikkan militer dan inilah saatnya pembuktian bagi kalian untuk menunjukkan pengabdian kalian di medan perang. Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para instruktur dan guru-guru semua yang telah memberikan ilmunya kepada para calon prajurit hingga membuat mereka bisa berdiri disini. Mulai detik ini, kalian adalah masa depan Alliance. Kalianlah yang akan menentukkan nasib Alliance nanti. Berikanlah yang terbaik untuk bangsa ini. Semoga Decem memberkati kalian semua. Terima kasih."

PROKK! PROKK! PROKK!

Sambutan tepuk tangan menggema hingga memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Setelah pidato usai, kamipun saling bersalam-salaman ke sesame prajurit maupun kepada Archon dan para wakilnya.

"Slask, selamat ya atas kelulusannya" kata seorang wanita bernama Milia Aldren.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga, Milia. Ngomong-ngomong kau mengambil class apa?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir aku memutuskan untuk memilih Dark Priest saja. Aku ingin menjadi support untuk teman-temanku." Kata wanita berambut pirang bermata hitam itu.

"Wah, memilih job pertengahan,ya? Cosmin juga memilih job pertengahan sama sepertimu."

"Benarkah? Kukira dia akan jadi Black Knight. Oh iya, aku cari Celica dulu, ya? Nanti kita kumpul-kumpul lagi. Dah!" ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Oke."

Setelah mengobrol sama Milia, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Sibirsk sedang bersimpuh. Kalau aku lihat dia seperti bersyukur kepada Decem karena bisa sampai sejauh ini dalam hidupnya. Yah mungkin itu prestasi terbaik yang bisa dia raih. Menurutku dia tidak boleh berpuas diri karena didepan masih banyak tantangan yang harus dilalui.

Aku pergi mencari teman-temanku yang lain. Sempat dapat email dari Cosmin kalau mereka sedang kumpul-kumpul di Pos sambil menungguku dan Sibirsk. Akupun langsung pergi ke Pos Cora. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Cosmin dan Sonsane sedang duduk-duduk diatas rumput. Akupun langsung menyusul kesana dan ikutan duduk bareng.

"Ada apa kalian mengajakku berbicara?" kataku membuka percakapan.

Cosmin yang sedang membersihkan senjata kapaknya lalu berkata "Waktu ujian kelulusan kau mendapatkan misi apa?"

"Mengumpulkan 50 Calliana Necklace sendirian. Lho, ngomong-ngomong senjatamu baru ya?" kataku sambil bertanya.

"Yosh. Ini hadiah dari misiku. Strong Intense Hora Axe Limited Edition. Spesial hanya untukku. Hehehe." ujarnya bangga.

"Memang kau mendapat misi apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sejenak dia memasang muka cemberut. Setelah itu dia berkata " Kau tahu? Dari sekian banyak kadet yang menjalani ujian praktek kelulusan, akulah satu-satunya yang mendapatkan misi yang paling susah. Mendapatkan tombak Belphegor."

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Kadet macam kita tidak mungkin dikasih yang misi tingkat SS seperti itu." Kataku tidak percaya.

"Dibilangin malah gak percaya." Lalu Cosmin mengeluarkan Smartphonenya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang tersimpan di ponselnya.

"Nih, buktinya. Aku sudah memfoto dokumen misi itu sebagai bukti sahih. Asal kau tahu saja, tadinya aku ingin meminta bantuan prajurit senior. Tapi mereka ogah membantu karena mereka sok sibuk. Apa kau sekarang percaya padaku?" kata pria berambut cepak dan bertinggi 205 cm itu.

"Lalu, kau dan Sonsane mengalahkan Belphegor itu bersama-sama? Hebat sekali." Kataku surprise.

Cosmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata " Apa kau ingat tentang Accretia Assaulter yang kuceritakan sebelumnya ?"

"Tentu. Aku masih ingat ceritamu itu. Kau terkagum-kagum dengan Assaulter itu hingga membuat kau banting setir memilih Guardian. Benar-benar Accretia yang kuat"

"Ya, kuakui memang kuat. Tapi itu hanya sesaat saja." Kata Cosmin sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Maksudmu ada yang lebih kuat lagi? Bellatokah?"

"Bukan. Tapi sesuatu yang lain. Sosok misterius yang kami temui di Goa Belphegor." Kali ini giliran Sonsane yang berbicara.

"Ceritanya seperti ini." Kata Cosmin memulai cerita.

Beberapa hari yang lalu

 **Volcanic Couldron**

" _Akhirnya telur Infernal Grumble yang ke-50 berhasil kudapat. Nah, sesuai janji Sonsane, kau harus bantu aku Quest Belphegor."_

" _oke."_

 _Aku dan Sonsane berjalan kearah timur. Menurut GPS, letak Goa Belhegor ada di arah timur sedikit keatas. Lalu setelah itu ada sesosok Accretia dating dan masuk kedalam Goa._

" _Lho, ada satu Accretia yang masuk kesana? Mau apa ya?" kataku._

" _Kita intip saja dulu. Kita ikut masuk. Siapa tahu dia mau membunuh Belphegor. Kita bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Cosmin" usul Sonsane._

" _Wah, ide bagus tuh. Yuk, tunggu apa lagi. Kita masuk saja."_

 _Diam-diam kami mengikuti dari belakang lalu kami mencoba mengintip ke dalam secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Benar saja. Accretia itu dengan mengandalkan tombak Black Lancenya sedang bertempur melawan Pit-Boss Belphegor. Gaya bertarungnya sungguh hebat sekali. Meski dikeroyok anak buahnya, Accretia itu tidak gentar. Malah boleh dibilang Accretia itu mendominasi pertarungan dengan perbandingan 70-30._

" _Accretia itu kuat sekali. Sonsane, kira-kira Accretia itu masuk Class apa?" tanyaku pada Sonsane._

" _Dilihat dari gaya tempurnya, Accretia itu adalah Class Assaulter. Merupakan warrior pertengahan dari bangsa Accretia. Seimbang antara serangan dan pertengahan." Jelas Sonsane._

" _Class pertengahan ya? Kalau begitu aku juga ambil class pertengahan saja, ah."_

" _Peminat Class pertengahan dibangsa kita sangat sedikit, lho. Kau yakin akan mengambilnya? Tidak sayang statusmu sebagai Knight?"_

" _Ah, soal itu nanti saja. Aku mau jadi Cora yang anti-Mainstream. Paham?"_

 _Namun, disaat pertempuran Accretia vs Belphegor, tiba-tiba muncul sosok misterius didepan Assaulter tadi. Accretia itu tampak kaget._

" _Sonsane, pria itu siapa? Cora ya?" tanyaku._

" _Tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Lebih-lebih armornya."_

 _Pria tinggi misterius itu memakai armor berwarna biru gelap lengkap dengan jubahnya. Dipunggungnya terdapat sebuah pedang besar berwarna biru dengan ujungnya yang sedikit berwarna terang. Accretia itu terlihat tidak senang dengan kehadirannya. Tanpa ampun, diapun mengeluarkan salah satu jurusnya._

" _PRESSURE BOMB!"_

 _DUAAARRR!_

" _Waw, hebat sekali. Aku yakin pria itu pasti sudah jadi debu." Kataku mencoba menganalisa._

 _Tapi yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan. Sosok misterius itu masih berdiri kokoh tanpa luka sedikitpun. Bahkan, armornya masih mulus mengkilap. Sayup-sayup kudengar percakapan mereka._

" _Only this much just your ability ? This was not even enough for heating." Kata pria itu._

" _Impossible. Why do you understand my language." Kata Accretia itu._

" _I use magic translator. Now, let's continue this fight." Ujarnya sambil maju menyerang._

 _TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!_

" _POWER CLEAVE! BASH EXPLOSION!"_

 _SLASSHH! DUAAARRR!_

 _Tapi serangan Accretia itu tidak berdampak apa-apa bagi dirinya._

" _My turn." Pria itu Nampak mengambil jarak kebelakang. Setelah mendapat jarak ideal iapun mengeluakan skillnya sambil melompat ke udara._

" _ROLLING CRASHH!"_

 _JEGERR!_

 _Beruntung Accretia itu masih bisa menghindar. Tapi dia sudah kepayahan._

" _Combo skill, activated" pria tampak mengucapkan sebuah skill._

" _Be prepared for the barrage attack, Accretia."_

 _Nampak pria itu mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya yang pekat. Aku yang bersembunyi saja merasa terancam apalagi Accretia yang ad didepanku ini. Kemudian pria itu maju untuk menyeranggnya lagi._

 _ROLLING CRASH! CASCADE BREAK! TERRA BREAK! SWORD CANNON! WHIRLWIND!_

 _DUARR! JEGER! BLEGARR!_

 _Luar biasa , serangan berantai tanpa putus yang dilancarkannya sukses membuat lawannya tak berkutik. Accretia itu terlihat hancur hingga hanya menyisakan bagian dadanya saja. Lalu pria itu berjalan mendekat ke Accretia yang kini mungkin sudah tidak aktif lagi. Lalu, dia mulai membelah dadanya bangkai Accretia itu dan mengambil semacam core dari dalamnya._

 _Setelah mengambil core tadi, dia melihat kearah Belphegor yang tadi sempat dilawan Assaulter yang telah dibunuhnya. Pria itu menunjukkan seringai menakutkannya. Nampak aura membunuhnya kembali bangkit dari dalam dirinya. Dia menggenggam erat pedangnya lalu maju untuk menghabisi Belphegor itu. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan jurusnya._

" _AREA OF EFFECT! INFERNAL DESPAIR!"_

 _Sebuah skill yang diawali dengan tebasan berkali-kali dan dilanjutkan dengan aksi akrobatik lompatan membuat seisi goa menjadi hancur lebur._

" _Sonsane, ayo kita menjauh." Kataku_

" _Ya."_

 _DUARRR!_

 _Goa Belphegor yang terlihat berdiri kokoh kini sudah hancur rata dengan tanah akibat serangan pria tak dikenal tadi. Hebat, dengan satu serangan saja dia bisa meruntuhkan goa sebesar ini. Mungkin jika dia_ _lebih serius_ _lagi_ _, dia bisa menghancurkan planet ini._

" _Wah, gimana nih? Sepertinya misiku gagal total. Belphegornya sudah mati duluan." Kataku dengan wajah lesu._

" _Yang dibutuhkan hanya tombaknya saja 'kan? Bukan Belphegornya?"_

 _Sonsane pun berjalanmendekati reruntuhan itu. Dia lalu mencoba mengangkat puing-puing goa yang berserakkan berharap mendapatkan sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian, Sonsane berteriak_

" _Cosmin, cepat kesini. Lihat apa yang kutemukan."_

 _Aku berjalan kearah suara Sonsane. Dan aku kaget bahwa rupanya dia mendapatkan apa yang kucari yaitu tombak Belphegor._

" _Wah, akhirnya misiku bisa selesai juga. Dengan_ _ini_ _aku bisa lulus ujian dan segera menjadi Guardian. Hahaha."_

" _Nah, sekarang karena kita sama-sama sudah selesai sebaiknya kita pulang saja yuk." Ajak Sonsane._

" _Oke."_

"Seperti itulah ceritanya. Akupun tidak tahu kemana pria itu karena setelah kami cari-cari, kami tidak menemukan mayat lagi selain Accretia itu dan Belphegor."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saja setelah mendengar ceritanya. Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali didapatkan laporan-laporan janggal. Aku jadi berpikir apakah akan terjadi sesuatu nanti?

"Apakah kalian tahu kalau wakil Archon kita menghilang?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar berita itu. Sekarang aku berpikir kalau kasus hilangnya wakil Archon mungkin ada hubungannya dengan cerita yang aku dan Cosmin alami." Jawab Sonsane.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kemarin kau meminjam buku yang kita baca di perpustakaan? Apa kau sudah baca semuanya?" kembali aku bertanya padanya.

Sambil mengeluarkan sebuah minuman ringan dan langsung meminumnya, dia menjawab " tentu. Semua isinya sudah kubaca. Tapi kebanyakan isinya mungkin fakta-fakta yang sudah kita ketahui. Tapi selain yang kita baca waktu itu, ada satu lagi yang membuatku penasaran."

Cosmin yang sedari tidak mengerti obrolan kami juga ikut penasaran dan lalu berkata "apa itu?"

"Eorzea." Jawabnya singkat.

"Eorzea? Siapa mereka?" tanyaku dan Cosmin berbarengan.

"Singkatnya mereka dahulunya adalah bangsa manusia penghuni bumi. Ada yang bilang mereka adalah bangsa Atlantis, tapi ada juga yang mengatakan bangsa Lemuria. Kabarnya mereka sudah ada sejak ratusan abad yang lalu. Mereka pergi meninggalkan akibat bencana alam yang maha dahsyat. Tapi tidak semuanya ikut pergi. Ya, perbandingannya kira-kira adalah 80-20 persen." Jelas Sonsane.

"Jadi, mereka manusia yang menciptakan Accretia?" tanya Cosmin.

Sonsane menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meminum minumannya. Setelah itu dia berkata "Itu beda kasus. Accretia diciptakan oleh manusia yang pergi meninggalkan bumi setelah wabah virus Arcane bukan akibat bencana alam. Jadi, Eorzea tidak ada hubungannya dengan Accretia apalagi Bellato dan Cora."

"Tapi entah apa alasannya mereka turut ikut dalam Holly Grail War. Bisa jadi perang itu akan menentukan nasib dunia." Tambahnya.

"So, apa kemungkinan orang yang kalian temui di Volcanic itu adalah Eorzea? Sebelumnya aku juga melihat orang asing di Ether. Mungkin mereka juga ada hubungannya dengan hal ini." Kataku.

"Kemungkinan besar iya. Dan mungkin kehadiran mereka akan menjadi pertanda bahwa Novus akan dalam bahaya meskipun aku tidak tahu tujuan mereka datang kesini." Kata Sonsane.

"Kalau begitu, apa tidak kita laporkan saja kasus ini pada pemimpin bangsa dan Archon?" tanya Cosmin.

"Untuk sementara jangan dulu sebelum kita punya bukti yang cukup kuat. Omongan saja tidak cukup untuk menjadi bukti sahih." Jawab Sonsane.

Piip! Piip! Piip!

Tiba-tiba handphone kami bertiga berbunyi secara bersamaan. Jika seperti ini bisa dipastikan ada misi yang harus dikerjakan.

"Eh, ada misi baru?" kataku. Membaca layar ponsel.

"Baru juga pelantikkan udah dikasih misi aja. Aturan kasihlah waktu kita sehari buar istirahat." Keluh Cosmin.

"Yuk kita jalan. Aku penasaran dengan misinya." Ajak Sonsane.

Kami berjalan menuju markas. Setelah sampai kami segera menuju ruang wakil pemimpin bangsa. Tak kusangka disana sudah ada Milia, Celica, Yuki, Darko dan Sibirsk. Entah kebetulan atau tidak semua yang dipanggil adalah teman-temanku. Tapi, jika yang dipanggil ada sebanyak ini besar kemungkinan ini misi grup yang tingkat kesulitannya cukup tinggi.

Kami semua menghadap di meja sang wakil pemimpin bangsa. Sosok perempuan berambut pendek merah berkacamata saat ini duduk dikursi kerjanya. Dialah Senecca sang wakil pempin bangsa Cora planet Novus.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba memanggil kalian semua kesini. Ada misi penting yang harus kalian jalani." Ucapnya dengan serius.

"Yang Mulia, misi apa yang harus kami jalani dan kenapa butuh orang sebanyak ini?" Ucap Milia.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Kenapa butuh orang banyak semata-mata untuk menaikkan tingkat keberhasilan dalam misi karena misi ini ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya wakil archon kita, Visla Krakow."

Kami semua terkejut mendengar penjelasannya. Jadi kami diminta untuk mengungkap kebenaran dibalik hilangnya wakil archon? Hei bukankah misi ini lebih cocok diambil oleh intel?

"Lalu apa misinya?"

"Sebelumnya akan kuceritakan tentang misi wakil archon dulu biar kalian bisa mengerti. 2 minggu yang lalu ada laporan dari nelayan setempat tentang adanya medan energi yang kuat di Laut Crimson. Mereka melapor ketika sedang melaut tiba-tiba badai energi muncul arah utara. Ditambah lagi adanya suara seperti dewa yang marah yang membuat mereka merinding ketakutan. Penduduk sekitar lalu melapor ke markas. Tak lama tim investigasi dibentuk dan dikomandoi oleh dewan tim penyerang Visla Krakow dan dua prajurit elit Alex Gil dan Willan Versage serta beberapa patroli penjaga perbatasan. Mereka pergi menuju tempat yang diduga adanya medan energi yang kuat. Namun ironis selang 2 hari kontak mereka terputus dan tidak bisa dihubungi hingga hari ini."

"Lalu, setelah itu bagaimana? Apa kami harus mencarinya? Kita tidak tahu tempat yang diduga medan energi itu seperti apa. Bisa saja mereka terdampar disuatu pulau dan alat komunikasi mereka rusak." Kata Yuki.

"Kau benar, Yuki. Tempat yang dimaksud itu adalah sebuah pulau. Kemarin rombongan nelayan melaut ke lepas Great East Ocean. Disana mereka mendapati fenomena aneh berupa tidak berfungsinya kompas, mesin kapal yang mengalami ganguan, hingga ditemukannya pulau misterius yang tidak muncul diradar maupun peta. Karena alasan ingin melakukan perbaikkan mereka menepi dipulau tersebut. Beberapa orang yang penasaran dengan pulau tersebut melakukan ekspedisi. Tapi baru sebentar mereka masuk, mereka sudah lari ketakutan. Menurut salah satu tim ekspedisi dia melihat ada makhluk kuat setinggi tiga meter yang dipercaya sebagai penjaga pintu gerbang pulau. Selain itu pengakuan salah satu kru kapal bahwa mereka digentanyangi sosok-sosok setan yang menyeramkan. Akhirnya karena merasa ketakutan mereka pergi dari pulau tersebut dan sampai didermaga jam 3 dinihari."

Penjelasan dari wakil pemimpin bangsa sedikti banyak memberiku efek merinding. Baru kali ini aku mendengar cerita super menyeramkan. Bisa jadi misi ini adalah misi berburu hantu.

"Berarti jalur perjalanan tuan Visla kemungkinan menuju Great East Ocean. Kalau dihitung dengan perahu motor berkekuatan 150 HP bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 14 jam." Kata Celica mencoba menganalisa.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita kesana? Kita kan tidak punya perahu motor." Kata Sibirsk.

"Soal itu kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah menyewa kapal feri khusus untuk misi ini. Awalnya sang pemilik tidak mau mengantar tapi begitu kuberi tahu berapa jumlah biaya sewanya dia langsung setuju." Kata Yang Mulia Senecca tersenyum sambil menunjukkan copy cek pembayaran yang jumlahnya fantastis.

Setelah berdiskusi, kami pun setuju "Baik Yang Mulia. Kami akan mengambil misinya." Kataku.

"Keputusan yang bagus. Kalau begitu Slask, sekarang kau jadi ketuanya. Apapun yang terjadi semua adalah tanggung jawabmu. Aku mau misi ini selesai dengan personil yang lengkap. Jangan lupa buat juga laporan tertulisnya."

"Siap, Yang Mulia. Hamba bersedia mengemban tanggung jawab." Ucapku mantap.

Kami semua mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan. Begitu juga denganku, akupun merapihkan segala kebutuhan mulai dari potion, armor cadangan , dan senjata baruku Pain Intense Hora Sword +6. Setelah persiapan selesai, kamipun berangkat menuju dermaga.

Sesampainya di dermaga, seorang pria kisaran 30 tahunan menyambut kami dengan ramah. Ia menjelaskan semua tentang dirinya dan kapal feri yang akan kami naiki. Intinya semua sudah siap sesuai prosedur. Oh iya menurutnya perjalanan akan memakan waktu sekitar 6 sampai 8 jam tergantung cuaca.

Setelah kami naik, kapal feri berangkat menuju pulau misterius pas di jam 4 sore. Iseng-iseng aku berjalan ke dek kapal. Luar biasa terpaan angin begitu lembut menjalar diwajah. Ditambah suasana laut yang tenang membuat perasaan berkata kalau ini bukanlah tugas melainkan sebuah liburan yang berkelas.

"Slask, sini deh." Ucap Milia memanggilku dari salah satu sudut kapal. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Coba lihat. Lumen perlahan mulai tenggelam." Milia menunjuk Lumen yang perlahan mulai terbenam. Ah alangkah indahnya ciptaan Decem.

"Iya. Indah, ya. Serasa seperti liburan." Perlahan tanganku merangkul pinggangnya. Semakin erat aku merangkulnya hingga ia menengok ke arahku. Akupun balas menatapnya.

"Slask, apakah kau mau..." wajahnya terlihat memerah. Sungguh membuatku tergoda.

"Milia, apa aku boleh melakukannya?"

Milia menganggukkan kepala dan berkata "Ya, Slask. Lakukan sepuas yang kamu mau."

Mendapat lampu hijau, aku menggendongnya dan membawanya ke salah satu kamar tidur. Setelah itu kukunci pintunya dengan rapat. Hanya ada aku dan Milia.

.

.

.

 **Area Pemakaman Umum, 03:30 .P.M.**

Di sebuah areal pemakaman berdiri seorang prajurit cora yang ditemani oleh dua orang prajurit dibelakangnya. Mereka berdiri didepan 2 buah makam. Tertulis disalah satu nisan **Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Zaglebie Lubin.** Sementara dimakam satunya tertulis nama **Branislav Bratislava.** Keduanya merupakan korban tewas yang disebutkan waktu pidato tadi pagi.

"Yuhzno, bagaimanapun sebuah misi itu selalu ada yang namanya resiko hidup dan mati. Tidak perlulah kau merasa bersalah." Kata Solihorsk menasehati ketua guildnya.

"Solihorsk benar, Yuhzno. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tidak seratus persen semua ini salahmu. Oke begini aja aku akan bicara kepada ketua osis untuk meyakinkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya aku ingin ketua bisa membuka hatinya." Kata pria plontos bernama Vukasin.

"Kalau kalian ada diposisiku, apa kalian masih bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah gagal menjadi ketua. Kalau saja aku tidak egois mereka pasti masih ada!" Yuzhno menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam namun sedih. Baginya kesalahan hingga merenggut nyawa orang merupakan kesalahan yang tidak bisa ditoleransi.

"Tapi, Yuzhno tanpa arahanmu belum tentu juga kita..."

"APA!? BELUM TENTU APA!? BELUM TENTU KITA MATI!? ASAL KALIAN TAHU SAJA KETUA YANG GAGAL SAMPAI REKANNYA MATI TIDAK PANTAS SEBAGAI KETUA. ORANG SEPERTI ITU MENDINGAN BUNUH DIRI AJA! GAK ADA GUNANYA SOK JAGOAN! SOK NGATUR INI ITU!"

"KETUA! Sadarlah apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau tahu ini dimana 'kan?" kata Vukasin tidak tahan dengan sikap ketuanya.

"Mana aku peduli soal itu." Lalu Yuhzno pergi dengan menerobos mereka secara kasar. Lalu dia berhenti sejenak tanpa berpaling.

"Aku sudah bukan lagi ketua kalian. Lupakan saja soal Guild Far East Midway. Anggap saja nama itu tidak pernah ada." Dan dia pun berjalan pergi. Solihorsk dan Vukasin tidak menyerah, mereka mengejar Yuhzno demi membuatnya tersadar.

.

.

.

 **Great East Oceanic, 10:00 .P.M.**

"Slask, Cosmin, Darko coba lihat kesini." Panggil Sonsane dari balik ruang kemudi kapal.

"Ada apa, Sonsane?" kataku. Sonsane menunjuk ke arah depan. Kulihat ada kabut yang lumayan tebal disana.

"Menurut ucapan wakil pemimpin bangsa, disinilah koordinat dimana letak pulau misterius itu berada. Jaraknya kurang lebih 1 kilometer lagi."

"Didepan hanya ada kabut. Tapi ada kemungkinan dibalik kabut itu ada pulaunya." Gumamku. "Milia. Ayo kita ke dek kapal." Aku mengajak Milia dan ia mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Milia coba kau gunakan skill Whirlwind untuk hilangkan kabut disana."

"Akan kucoba, Slask." Milia mengeluarkan Hora Staf miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi. Lalu ia merapalkan Force angin.

"WHIRLWIND!"

WUSHHH!

Seketika kabut pun memnghilang. Dan sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa disana ada pulau kecil yang gelap.

"Terlihat. Tapi memang benar diradar tidak terlihat adanya pulau." Kata Darko. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan tekanan force yang maha kuat. Hal itu diperparah dengan tidak berfungsinya mesin motor kapal.

BZT!

"Cih, tekanannya lebih kuat daripada perkiraanku. Semuanya aktifkan skill buff kalian!" kataku sambil mengaktifkan skill buff warrior.

"Paman, gunakan layar kapal. Kita akan menepi dengan tenaga angin." Perintah Cosmin.

"Oke." Kata si pemilik kapal.

Akhirnya kami berhasil menepi di pantai. Namun aliran force negatif tidak hilang, justru semakin bertambah kuat. Siapa kira-kira pemilik force ini?

"Inilah dia pulau misterius sang pembuat masalah." Kelakar Sibirsk.

"Semunya dengar instruksiku. Kita akan buat formasi baris. Posisi depan adalah aku, lalu kedua Darko lalu berikutnya Milia disusul Celica yang mengawasi area samping kanan, Yuki kau awasi area samping kiri, Sibirsk, Sonsane dan terakhir kau Cosmin. Kau bertugas menjaga belakang. Semua paham?"

"Paham!" jawab semuanya bersemangat.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Ini adalah world dungeon pertama kita. Kita akan coba akan menaklukkannya." Kataku berapi-api.

Dan kami semua maju memasuki pedalaman pulau. Entah misteri apa yang akan menghadang kami?

 **To Be Continued**

"Kalau kalian ada diposisiku, apa kalian masih bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah gagal menjadi ketua. Kalau saja aku tidak egois mereka pasti masih ada!"

 **Yuzhno Sakhalin in Chapter4**

Hai, semunya. Chapter 4 udah update. Semoga kalian suka terutama untuk ketua guild Yuzhno Sakhalin. Berbahagialah anda karena ini debutnya. Semoga ketua suka dengan penjabarannya.

 **Profile**

Nama : Yuzhno Sakhalin

Nama Lain : Eiji Karafuto

Job : Templar

Guild : Far East Midway (Unofficial)

See you next time, all!

 **Regard's**

 **Leczna Szczecin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Arhen**

 **Pagi hari jam 06:00 A.M.**

Tekanan Force yang begitu kuat memaksa kami untuk menunda ekspedisi hingga menunggu fajar menyingsing. Alasan utama selain karena tekanan force adalah begitu gelapnya area pulau, sampai tidak ada satupun sinar yang menembus daratan yang terapung ini.

"Milia, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikkan?" tanyaku sambil memegang keningnya. Semalam aku sempat cemas secara tiba-tiba tubuh Milia meriang seperti mau sakit.

"Sudah lebih baik, Slask. Terima kasih." Milia tersenyum meski kulihat sedikit pucat. Tidak hanya Milia saja, tercatat ada Novosibirsk, Yuki dan Sonsane mereka bertiga bahkan sampai muntah-muntah saking beratnya tekanan force yang diterima.

"Aduh, gila bener. Ini sih sama aja kaya misi bunuh diri. HOEEKKK!" Sonsane masih muntah pertanda dia masih belum stabil.

"Sarapan dulu. Kita akan lanjutkan ekspedisi jam 7 pagi." Ucapku sembari mengambil sarapan pagi berupa ikan bakar yang subuh kupancing.

Teman-temanku mulai melakukan persiapan ulang. Celica misalnya dia mengecek lagi Grand Intense Beam Gun Bow miliknya berikut persedian Beam Cell. Memastikan apakah amunisinya cukup atau tidak. Sedang Yuki, dia asik mengasah Intense Katana agar tajam di medan tempur.

Saat mereka sibuk melakukan persiapan, aku diam-diam pergi agak menjauh ke arah semak belukar. Lalu aku keluarkan katana kembar dari inventoryku. Master Mithril Sword of Fatal, itu nama pedang kembar pemberian gadis misterius yang kutemui di Ether. Tidak kuketahui spesifikasi senjata ini, terlebih aku Warrior tipe sword bukan twin sword.

"Hmm, Pedangnya ringan banget. Kayaknya ini sudah full upgrade." Kuperhatikan secara detil pedang tersebut. Satu yang bisa kusimpulkan, pedang kembar ini terlihat kalem tapi tersembunyi tenaga yang masih liar. Akupun tidak yakin apakah bisa menggunakannya atau tidak. Lalu kumasukkan kembali ke inventoryku. Setelah itu aku kembali bergabung dengan teman-temanku.

Tidak terasa satu jam sudah berlalu, aku beserta teman-temanku kembali siap untuk ekspedisi. Cuaca di pagi ini sangat baik, sangat mendukung untuk keberhasilan misi. "Baik, teman-teman. Kita akan taklukkan pulau ini. Target kita misi ini harus selesai. Formasi tetap sama seperti kemarin. Mengerti!?"

"Yes, Sir!" jawab semuanya kompak.

Dan kamipun mulai bergerak. Baru sepuluh menit berjalan, Milia menahan langkah kami "Tunggu, Slask. Firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang akan datang."

"Sesuatu apa? Monster atau penduduk lokal?" tanya Novosibirsk sambil melihat arah tatapan Milia. Akupun juga demikian.

Tak lama apa yang dikatakan Milia terbukti benar. Muncul sesosok seperti wanita berjalan tertatih-tatih, sekilas tidak terlihat jelas namun dia berjalan pelan kearah kami. Dan kini makin jelas kalau itu sosok seorang wanita dengan penampakkan fisik yang hancur banget. Seolah seperti habis dimangsa binatang buas, terlihat adanya darah yang mengalir mengotori pasir pantai.

"Se...se.. SETANNNNN!" Teriak Darko histeris. Diapun kabur kebelakang. Aneh juga melihat orang sejangkung Darko tapi takut dengan hantu.

"UWAAA! ADA SETANNN!" Tidak hanya Darko. Sonsane, Yuki dan Novosibirsk juga ikut lari tunggang langgang.

"Kalian... makhluk bernyawa. Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini!?" tanya setan wanita itu dengan tatapan melotot tajam.

Milia, yang tidak terlihat sedikitpun wajah ketakutan (malah justru tersenyum), maju dan berkata "Maaf, nona. Kami sedang melakukan penelitian di pulau ini. Kalau boleh tahu nona ini siapa?"

"Ini sangat aneh. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang-orang datang dan masuk ke pulau sayang, nasib mereka selalu berakhir dengan kematian. Namaku Arhen, aku adalah putri dari penduduk lokal tidak jauh dari pulau ini. Tapi sekarang aku sudah jadi hantu."

Milia mengangguk tanda paham lalu berkata "Tapi kenapa nona bisa mati seperti ini? Dan kenapa nona tidak pindah ke alam baka?"

"Ini bermula seratus tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku adalah putri seorang tetua terhormat di gugusan kepulauan Balina Island. Kami hidup damai selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, tapi semua berubah sejak penjajah bertubuh mesin menyerang."

"Penjajah bertubuh mesin? Maksudmu bangsa Accretia. Untuk apa mereka datang ke tempat kalian?" Milia memeinkan rambut pirangnya sambil fokus mendengar penjelasan Arhen. Sedang aku sendiri hanya sebagai memperhatikan.

"Mereka menjarah semua harta kekayaan kami. Lalu kami dibuang kepulau ini, pulau tak berpenghuni. Disini kami dipaksa dijadikan budak untuk eksploitasi segala sumber daya alam yang terkandung. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa korban berjatuhan akibat kerja paksa maupun serangan monster buas. Namun, bencana yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai."

"bencana apa itu?" tanya Milia.

"Tanpa diketahui pulau ini didiami dua dewa jahat bernama Baalhamon dan Isabelle, atau dikenal sebagai Lucifer dan Lilith. Mereka sangatlah kuat dan kejam. Namun demi terbebas dari siksaan kerja paksa, tetua kami sekaligus sebagai dukun sakti mandraguna membuat kesepakatan. Lucifer dan Lilith bersedia menghancurkan penjajah bertubuh mesin itu bahkan berjanji akan memperlakukan kami secara istimewa tetapi sebagai gantinya mereka harus menyiapkan persembahan berupa tumbal wanita yang masih perawan. Tapi meski begitu hanya beberapa saja yang dapat perlakuan yang pantas. Sedang sisanya tetap sebagai budak pekerja paksa yang apabila benar hanya dipuji sekadarnya namun jika kami melakukan kesalahan maka nyawa kami taruhannya. Sejatinya aku sudah pernah mati tapi force kuat dari Lucifer dan Lilith, rohku terkunci selamanya disini kecuali jika mereka mati."

Milia mengusap dagunya, mencoba mencerna setiap informasi yang didapatkannya dari Arhen "Jadi sekarang dimana Lucifer dan Lilith itu?"

"Mereka tinggal di istana bawah tanah. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku ceritakan. Aku takut jika pergerakkanku diketahai oleh Lucifer dan Lilith. Gerbang masuk berjarak 500 meter tapi dijaga ketat oleh seekor Monster. Hati-hatilah, para prajurit pemberani. Semoga keberuntungan selalu memberkati kalian. Permisi." Usai berkata Arhen langsung menghilang lenyap disapu angin.

"Bagaimana, Milia?" tanyaku. Yang lainpun ikutan berkumpul menanti penjelasan Milia.

"Baalhamon dan Isabelle. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar keduanya?" kata Cellica.

"Baalhamon dan Isabelle dulunya adalah dewa suruhan Decem. Tapi karena mereka membangkang, Decem menghukum mereka diusir dari langit dan dikutuk menjadi makhluk hidup seperti kita. Dalam artian mereka bisa mati. Tapi karena kekuatannya yang besar hampir mustahil ada yang bisa membunuhnya." Jelas Milia.

"Sebaiknya kita segera lanjut. Aku penasaran seperti apa sih dewa Baalhamon dan Isabelle itu?" Kata Cosmin. Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Semuanya gerbang masuk sudah didepan mata. Persiapkan senjata kalian. Maju!" kamipun berlari memasuki gerbang. Tapi tiba-tiba tanah bergetar seperti ada gempa.

BLARR!

Tanah didepan kami meledak dan dari dalamnya keluar sosok monster besar berwarna kuning dengan armor tebal dan kapak bermata dua.

"Itu... CRAWLER RODON! FORMASI SERANGAN!" perintahku.

Yuki dan Darko maju lebih dulu dan mulai menembak Crawler dengan peluru pelumpuh. Lalu Cellica dengan skill constrict-nya mengikat kedua kaki Crawler.

"SONSANE, BOM ASAP!" Sonsane menembakkan bom asap untuk mengelabui pandangan Crawler. Tujuannya agar Crawler tidak bisa mendeteksi arah serangan.

"COSMIN, SIBIRSK! Kita serang dia bersamaan!" Aku berlari kencang diikuti Cosmin dan Sibirsk.

"SEKARANG! HEAH! FURY SWIPE!"

"PRESSURE BOMB!" Skill Warrior penghancur bumi dikerahkan Cosmin.

"DEATH BLOW!" Sebuah skill meratakan tanah dari Sibirsk turut mengenai Crawler Rodon.

"Milia, Sekarang!"Perintahku menyuruh Milia melakukan Last Hit.

Milia menancapkan Strong Intense Hora Staff High Performancenya ke tanah. Muncul sebuah segel sihir putih ditempatnya berpijak. Lalu Milia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan mengaktifkan sihir. Seketika tubuhnya terangkat melayang di udara.

"PSIONIC STORM!"

Hamparan badai petir biru muncul dan menyambar Crawler Rodon dengan hebat. Sihir petir Milia memang sangat dahsyat, tidak heran di dijuluki Princess of Calamity, sang putri pembawa bencana. Aku yakin serangan kombinasi kamu berhasil mengalahkan Crawler Rodon.

"UWWOOOO!"

"Apa!?" kataku terkejut. Dari balik asap yang memudar, Crawler Rodon masih kokoh berdiri. Hanya saja kini sudah tidak memakai armor lengkap.

"Hahahaha. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ada orang yang membuatku serius. Tapi kalian akan dalam masalah! Bersiaplah!" rupanya Crawler itu bisa bicara.

Syutt!

Dengan gerakan super cepat dia sudah ada didepan mataku. Refleks, aku angkat pedangku untuk menusuknya. Tapi dengan cepat, Crawler Rodon mementahkan pedangku.

TANG!

Pedangku terlempar ke belakang. Kemudian dia mencekram kepalaku dan mengangkatku tinggi.

"ARGHH!" Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya tapi dia terlalu kuat.

GUBRAKK!

Dia membantingku ketanah sekuat-kuatnya. Dan rasanya tulangku ada yang patah.

"Slask!" teriak Yuki melihatku terhempas. Tapi sebuah tebasan kapak mengoyak perutnya

"KYAA! ARGH!"Crawler Rodon mencengkram kaki Yuki dan melemparnya ke arah batu karang besar.

"YUKI!" Darko dengan kemampuan beladirinya meladeni perlawanan Crawler Rodon.

"Spinning Kick!" Sebuah tendangan berputar mengenai kepala Crawler tapi tidak memberikan efek berarti. Crawler, yang memiliki tangan besar, membalasnya dengan pukulan. Beruntungnya Darko berhasil menghindar tapi sayang dengan mengandalkan kecepatan Crawler Rodon melakukan gerakan salto dan sukses mengenai kepala Darko dengan tendangan tumit. Darko pun ikut tumbang.

Samar-samar kulihat tersisa Cosmin, Sonsane dan Sibirsk. Milia sudah overheat dan sudah lebih dulu dikalahkan. Tapi pertarungan 1 vs 3 itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dengan mudahnya teman-temanku dikalahkan. Cosmin kena tebas diagonal di area dada, sementara Sonsane dan Sibirsk terpental akibat tinju Crawler Rodon. Ada kemungkinan mereka tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku tidak menyerah. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku kembali berdiri, tidak peduli harus menahan perihnya rasa cedera. Crawler Rodon melihatku. Dia mengambil kapaknya bersiap untuk menghabisiku. Keadaanku sangat tidak menguntungkan karena pedangku ada dibelakangnya. Dengan terpaksa aku hanya memakai tangan kosong.

Kami pun saling bertatapan dan kemudian dengan kepalan tanganku, aku menerjang Crawler Rodon.

"HEAHHH!"

PSIU!

ZREBBB!

Sebuah Beam Cell menancap dimata Crawler Rodon hingga tembus ke belakang. Dia berteriak kesakitan diiringi amukkan kemarahan. Aku lihat 800 meter didepanku Cellica dengan anggunnnya berdiri sambil membawa gun bow yang belum pernah kulihat.

"Cellica!?"

"Slask, cepat kumpulkan semuanya dan beri pertolongan pertama! Disini biar Aku akan menghadapinya!" Cellica mengaktifkan skill buffnya.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan sisanya padamu." Sesuai permintaannya akupun segera menggotong teman-temanku dan kukumpulkan disatu titik. Selagi aku memberi pengobatan, aku memperhatikan Cellica bertarung.

Crawler Rodon mencabut panah yang menancap di matanya. Dia dengan tatapan galak merasa dendam pada Cellica. Di lain sisi Cellica dengan tenang memasang anak panah di Gun Bownya.

UWOOOO!

Crawler Rodon melompat mendekat ke Cellica, tapi Cellica memilih menjaga jarak. Lalu Cellica mengikat Crawler Rodon dengan skill Piercing.

"Speed Wind!" Cellica mengaktifkan skill buff.

Tanpa kusangka skill Speed Wind ternyata adalah skill menambah kecepatan menembak.

"Nikmatilah siksaan setiap anak panah yang menancap, Monster!" Cellica mulai menembaki Crawler Rodon dengan kecepatan yang menurutku sulit dipercaya, tanpa jeda. Sungguh sebuah skill yang sangat mengerikan.

"Murder Shot!" Cellica menembakkan anak panah dilapisi energi force yang kuat. Tembakkan tersebut sangat ampuh menembus dada Crawler Rodon. Lalu berturut turut Cellica menembakkan skill panahnya.

"Siege Shot!"

"Strip Shot!"

"Rank Shot!"

"Premium Shot!"

Rentetan skill Cellica berhasil mengenai titik vital Crawler. "Slask, sekarang waktunya."

Aku menggenggam erat Hora Swordku. Aku berkonsentrasi dengan mengalirkan energi disekujur tubuh. Lalu aku berlari menuju Crawler. Aku melompat dan dengan energi penuh ku aktifkan skill pedang.

"Bash Explosion!"

SRAATTT!

Satu tebasan berhasil membelah tubuh Crawler Rodon menjadi dua. Setelah badannya terbelah, diapun meledak tanpa sisa. Kini gerbang batu yang dijaganya telah hancur. Kami pun berhasil melewati rintangan pertama.

"Hebat. Kau berhasil membunuhnya, Slask!" aku berbalik badan melihat lawan bicaraku. Cosmin tampak mengacungkan jempol. Lukanya sudah sembuh berkat sealed Inana milik Sonsane. Yang lain juga sedang disembuhkan oleh Inana milik Milia.

Meski mendapat pujian, aku memilih merendah "Tidak, Cosmin. Semua ini berkat Cellica. Dia sangat hebat bisa mengetahui kelemahan lawan. Dialah yang pantas dapat pujian."

Aku menghampiri Cellica dan berkata "Terima kasih, Cellica. Kau sudah menyelamatkan kami semua."

Cellica tersenyum dan membalas "Kita ini teman, Slask. Teman Sonsane temanku juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong Cellica. Bukankah panahmu Beam Gun bow? Kenapa bentuknya berbeda?" tanyaku penasaran dengan gun bow Cellica.

Cellica melihat Gun bow "Beam Gun Bow tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Untuk itu aku memakai ini, **Sorrow of Kalas.** Senjata tipe F, Exotic."

Setelah mengahncurkan gerbang, kamipun masuk untuk mencari petunjuk hilangnya wakil archon. Sambil melihat sekililing, aku menikmati suasana dipulau ini. Sangat nyaman dihembus nikmatnya angin pantai.

"Teman-teman, menurutku pulau ini indah juga. Lihat air laut lebih jernih dibandingkan pantai Crimson." Kataku.

"Aku setuju. Kuharap aku bisa punya rumah disini. Hahaha." Tawa Cosmin. "Tapi sayang sekali. Feelingku pulau ini pasti akan hancur. Disini kan tempat tinggal dewa jahat."

"Yang dikatakan Cosmin benar, Slask. Apa kau sadar baru permulaan saja kita harus susah payah mengalahkan penjaga gerbang. Bisa kau bayangkan ketika kita harus melawan dewa? Pastinya kekuatannya berlipat-lipat. Bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi pulau. Ingat kita sedang misi." Darko tampak kesal denganku.

HAUUKK!

Baru saja aku ingin mengajak berdebat, didepan kami sudah menunggu kumpulan ikan-ikan besar. Bersiap untuk menyergap kami.

"O'ow! Kita dalam masalah, teman-teman." Kata Yuki sambil mengangkat senjatanya.

"Ini buruk. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Snakehead Fish. Rumornya ikan itu suka memakan orang dewasa. Sudah banyak kasus tentang orang hilang yang diseret kedalam air." Ujar Milia

"Menurut buku biologi, mereka bisa tahan hidup didarat selama 3 hari." Tambah Sibirsk.

"Mau Snakehead atau ikan paus sekalipun tetap saja mereka tidak sekuat penjaga gerbang." Aku kembali mengeluarkan pedangku.

"SEMUANYA, MAJU!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author Note**

Halo semuanya. Akhirnya chapter kelima berhasil dibuat dan dipublish. Untuk chapter 5 ini merupakan uji coba saya mengimplementasikan fitur **World Dungeon**. Apa itu? Konsep World Dungeon itu seperti digame RF sendiri jika misal kita buka Map, biasanya di mapnya itu suka ada titik hijau. Itu biasanya dungeon yang masuknya itu harus pakai key yang beli di NPC Dungeon Key. Saya terinspirasi dengan Fanfic Soul of Revanthine milik Author ShapaN. Ceritanya itu bagus banget, saya pun jadi pengen ikutan bikin cerita Dungeon. Nah, agar tidak terkesan plagiat maka dibuatlah fitur World Dungeon.

Apa bedanya Battle Dungeon dengan World Dungeon? Bedanya kalau Battle Dungeon itu bisa diakses berkali-kali, sedang World Dungeon di fanfic ini Cuma bisa dimasuki sekali saja karena disini kita harus memecahkan misteri bagaimana dungeon itu bisa terbentuk. Maka story dungeon sangat penting banget buat dibikin. Dan bagusnya ide itu belum saya temuin di fanfic RF manapun.

Oh iya untuk chapter ini saya jeda dulu 1 chapter. Di chapter berikut kemungkinan adalah chapter tentang Guild Far East Midway. Banyak pesan inbox yang masuk bertanya kenapa ketuanya didakwa bersalah? Kesalahan apa yang sebenarnya diperbuat?. Tenang itu sudah masuk di project saya. Saya belum bisa kasih bocorannya tapi saya kasih judulnya **Tragedy of Three Sisters.** Silahkan bayangkan sendiri dan ini konsepnya sama World Dungeon juga.

Okelah segitu aja informasi yang bisa saya jelaskan. Selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati. Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak menarik dan menyimpang dari yang aslinya. Namanya juga remake.

 **Hormat Saya,**

 **Leczna Szczecin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Tragedy of Three Sisters**

Chapter 6 ini menceritakan sebuah grup yang semuanya merupakan anggota Guild Far East Midway. Setting waktunya ketika ujian praktek quest sedang dilaksanakan.

 **Istana Haram, 18 Juni 325 N.E. 11:00 A.M.**

"Yes, berhasil." Sorak Solihorsk setelah memukul jatuh Assassin Builder A.

"Sip. Masing-masing sudah mengalahkan satu. Dengan ini quest kita selesai bersamaan." Bangga Vukasin.

Hari ini ada enam orang prajurit Cora yang sedang mengerjakan ujian praktek quest di Istana Haram. Mereka adalah calon tentara yang akan membawa bendera Cora di medan perang. Kalau dilihat kemungkinan mereka berada dalam satu guild yang sama dan secara kebetulan juga mendapat quest yang sama, membunuh Assassin Builder A. Mereka adalah Yuhzno Sakhalin sang ketua party, Shaktyor Solihorsk, Vukasin Plovic, Zaglebie Lubin, Branislav Bratislava dan Mikhail Irkutsk. Sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat di Crimson Coast.

"Ah, anginnya sejuk banget. Sekali-sekali perlu juga kita dapat jatah liburan." Ucap Irkutsk sambil meminum es teh.

"Tapi aku merasa misi ini terlalu mudah. Sama sekali tidak ada tantangannya. Pengen buru-buru lulus hari ini." Kata Yuhzno sedikit bosan.

"Aku setuju dengan Yuhzno. Ini terlalu mudah. Aku ingin misi yang lebih sulit lagi." Solihorsk mengamini pendapat Yuhzno.

"Oh, ayolah teman-teman. Tidak bisakah kita sedikit lebih santai? Aktivitas militer itu cukup berat apalagi jika sedang banyak tekanan." Kata Bratislava.

Yuhzno beranjak dari duduknya dan berbalik kembali ke Istana Haram. "Kita tidak punya waktu. Setelah ini kita harus membuat susunan kepengurusan guild. Mengisi aplikasi dan segera memberikannya pada Guild Manager."

Akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka harus mengikuti perkataan Yuhzno. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju Istana Haram, tidak peduli meskipun cuaca sedang panas. Setelah sampai mereka hendak ke kedai kopi. Seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka untuk menulis pesanan. Lalu setelah mencatat pesanan ia pergi ke dapur. Tak lama pelayan tersebut membawa beberapa cangkir kopi dan cemilan.

Beberapa saat berlalu datang seorang pria paruh baya bertopi bundar duduk tak jauh dari meja Yuhzno, cs. Diapun turut menikmati pesanan yang tadi ia pesan. Sambil menikmati kopi hitam miliknya, pria yang diketahui bernama Collins ikut mengobrol setelah sebelumnya sempat memperkenalkan diri.

"Begitu? Jadi kalian berenam sedang mengikuti ujian praktek? Aku harap kalian bisa lulus." Kata Collins.

"itu harus, paman. Kami punya cita-cita ingin suatu saat nanti menjadi anggota dewan dan membawa bangsa Cora menuju kejayaan abadi." Yuhzno semangat dengan tujuannya gabung militer. "Tapi sayangnya ujian praktek Cuma diberi misi membunuh Assassin Builder A. Memang monster itu cukup kuat tapi itu masih tidak cukup menurutku."

"Hahaha, luar biasa. Memang harus begitu namanya anak muda. Tidak takut menerima tantangan merupakan ciri-ciri orang yang berpikiran maju." Sejenak Collins menenggak kopinya. "Ngomong-ngomong ada satu cerita yang aku punya. Apa kalian tertarik?"

"Cerita apa itu, Paman?" tanya Vukasin penasaran.

"Legenda tentang ular berkepala tiga yang hidup di Istana Numerus. Katanya banyak saksi mata yang melihat ular besar berkepala tiga di hutan belakang Vafer Shrine. Beberapa saksi diantaranya tentara dan patroli penjaga." Ujar Collins serius.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar legenda seperti itu." Skeptis Solihorsk.

"Aku juga. Apa paman tahu seperti apa ceritanya?" tanya Bratislava tertarik sambil mendekatkan diri ke Collins.

"Tentu aku tahu. Kurang lebih seperti ini ceritanya. Alkisah dulu sekitar 400 tahun yang lalu sebelum adanya Chip War dan penanggalan hari Dewa Tirthas yang merupakan dewa bawahan Decem mempunyai tiga anak dewi putri yang cantik bernama Marea, Shilayah dan Shileyan. Dulu itu Bellato dan Accretia sudah ada tapi belum satupun diantara ketiga bangsa itu yang menyatakan perang. Boleh dibilang mereka belum lama menetap di Planet novus. Bangsa Cora waktu itu hidup di benua Sheba Rowland sebelum pindah kesini akibat serbuan monster"

Yuhzno dan kelima temannya tampak terbawa suasana mendengar cerita Collins. Ada juga beberapa penjaga ikut mendegar dari meja masing-masing.

"Marea, Shilayah dan Shileyan, mereka terlahir sebagai dewi yang cantik jelita. Meskipun begitu mereka saling rukun dan hidup tanpa adanya perasaan benci. Dewa Tirthas pun senang melihat mereka hidup rukun. Namun suatu hari ketiga dewi itu melihat seorang pria tampan dari bangsa Cora. Pria itu merupakan salah satu Priest termashyur dimasanya. Semula mereka hanya mengagumi saja tapi lama-kelamaan mulai tumbuh rasa ingin memiliki dari hati mereka. Mulailah mereka secara diam-diam menggoda Priest tampan tersebut. Agar bisa berkomunikasi, ketiga dewi merubah dirinya menjadi wanita Cora yang cantik. Satu demi satu mencoba mendapatkan hati Priest tampan, tapi si Priest menolak secara halus. Mereka tidak menyerah, mereka berusaha terlihat cantik bagaimanapun caranya."

"Melihat hal ini, dewi iblis bernama lilith melihat peluang. Lilith bersedia membantu ketiga dewi untuk mendapatkan Priest tampan. Mereka pun setuju. Lilith senang karena rayuan mautnya berhasil. Bukan tanpa alasan Lilith melakukan itu. Konon saat itu Lilith membutuhkan jiwa murni ketiga dewi tersebut untuk bisa turun ke Novus untuk menghancurkan bangsa Cora. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menjual jiwa murni mereka kepada iblis untuk mendapatkan kecantikkan semu hanya untuk mendapatkan pujaan hati. Seiring waktu mereka berpikir mereka menjadi lebih cantik, , tetapi sebenarnya mereka berubah menjadi ular jelek karena mereka telah kehilangan jiwa surgawi mereka, sedikit demi sedikit. Pada saat Dewa Tirthas tahu dengan semua ini, mereka telah menjual jiwa mereka kepada setan. Semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Saat Lilith berhasil mendapat jiwa murni, ia berhasil bebas dari kekangan kekuatan surgawi. Tapi Decem tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Decem yang marah lalu mengutuk Lilith merubahnya menjadi makhluk hidup dan disegel di sebuah pulau terpencil bersama dewa Baalhamon. Decem lalu menyuruh Tirthas untuk menghukum ketiga putrinya karena telah membuang jiwa murni mereka. Tapi sebelum menghukum putrinya, Tirthas menyihir si Priest tampan merubahnya menjadi monster buruk rupa. Dan untuk ketiga putrinya, Tirthas mengikat mereka dalam satu tubuh berbentuk ular berkepala tiga bernama Orphidia, dan ditakdirkan hidup dalam penyesalan di air mata kesedihan yang ditumpahkan dari mata mereka...selamanya. Begitulah cerita dari mitos Ular berkepala tiga. Konon air terjun yang mengalir itu merupakan tangisan penyesalan mereka, di lembah Numerus yang berbahaya. Ada versi lain yang mengatakan, meski mereka telah berubah jadi ular, mereka masih bisa diselamatkan dengan cara dibunuh. Setelah dibunuh itulah jiwa mereka akan kembali murni. Tapi semua itu masih sekedar mitos. Kebenaran tentang saksi mata yang melihat ular masih sangat diragukan." Collin menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Yuhzno dan kelima kawannya terdiam setelah mendegar cerita Collins. Ada perasaan percaya tidak percaya yang menggelayuti pikiran mereka. "Kira-kira dimana monster buruk rupa dan ular berkepala tiga itu berada?" tanya Yuhzno.

"Menurut saksi mereka berada di belakang Vafer Shrine. Disana ada hutan kecil yang mana kalau keluar akan terlihat lembah curam dengan kedalaman 10 meter. Disana juga ada air terjun. Tapi untuk membuktikannya kalian cek sendiri kesana. Maaf aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus pergi dulu." Collins bangun dari duduknya. Ia membayar kopinya dan pergi keluar entah kemana.

"Bagaimana?" kata Solihorsk.

"Tentu saja kita harus kesana. Kita harus buktikan sendiri itu mitos atau fakta. Siapa tahu disana tersembunyi harta karun." Ucap Yuhzno.

"Tunggu dulu, Yuhzno. Kita harus buat laporan tentang quest ujiannya." Bratislava menahan Yuhzno untuk berangkat.

"Yang dikatakan Bratislava benar, Yuhzno. Misi tetap yang paling utama. Urusan Numerus kan nanti-nanti juga bisa." Irkutsk mendukung pendapat Bratislava."Lagian seperti kata paman Collins tadi. Bisa saja itu hanya dongeng pengantar tidur belaka." Tambahnya.

"Aku lebih setuju dengan pendapat Yuhzno. Aku juga ingin mencari tahu misteri ini. Dunia ini luas. Aku ingin menyelidikinya lebih lanjut." Kata Lubin. Ucapan Lubin didukung Solihorsk dan Vukasin. Merasa kalah suara Bratislava dan Irkutsk terpaksa harus ikut Yuhzno.

Di Istana Numerus mereka memakai rute pertama yang setelah keluar langsung menuju Numerus Highland. Dengan memakai jetpack mereka melewati Maze Valley. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka beberapa kali bertemu sesama prajurit yang sedang ujian maupun kadet junior yang lagi hunting. Setelah melewati Maze Valley mereka masuk ke Vafer Shrine. Kemudian setelah keluar mereka mendapati hutan kecil yang tidak terlalu lebat. Mereka pun keluar dari hutan dan sampai di lembah yang menurut cerita tepat ada disini.

"Baik teman-teman. Kira-kira inilah lembah yang diduga terlihat sosok ular berkepala tiga." Kata Solihorsk.

"Lanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi hati-hati karena jalannya tidak terlalu lebar. Ayo." Kata Yuhzno.

Sepanjang jalan mereka sempat dihalangi beberapa monster seperti Anabola Cyst dan Meat Clod. Tapi semuanya berhasil dilewati. Tibalah mereka disebuah jembatan gantung. Mereka menyeberangi jembatan dan sampai diujung sana.

GROAAAARRRR!

Beberapa meter setelah melewati jembatan mereka dicegat oleh seekor monster besar sebangsa crustacea.

"Itu...Ancient Tweezer! Kayaknya ini Priest yang dikutuk itu." Kata Vukasin.

Yuhzno pindah ke posisi depan bersiap menyerang dengan mengandalkan **Intense Field Lance +6.** "Tim, bersiap ambil posisi! Lubin, kau berdiri disampingku. Siapkan senjata masing-masing." Yang diperintah segera menyejajarkan diri disamping Yuhzno.

"SERANG!"

Serangan dibuka oleh Yuhzno dengan serangan skill Thrust. Ancient Tweezer membalas dengan menghatam capit besarnya. Tapi dengan sigap Lubin bergerak.

"Tidak akan bisa, UDANG JELEK!" Lubin menahan capit Ancient Tweezer dengan perisainya. "Vukasin, SEKARANG!"

Vukasin maju dan melancarkan serangan dengan skill menebas.

"POWER CLEAVE!" skil sekali tebas digunakan Vukasin dengan **Intense Lance High Performance +6.**

Pertahanan Ancient Tweezer melemah akibat serangan Vukasin. Tidak mau kalah Irkutsk dan Solihorsk ikut menghajar Ancient Tweezer.

"PIERCING SHOT!" Dengan **Leon Hora Bow** , panah Irkutsk berhasil menancap di mata Ancient Tweezer.

"AIMING SHOT!" Giliran tembakan dari senjata api Solihorsk memberondong tubuh Tweezer.

Sementara di belakang, Bratislava merapal sihir force api.

"METEOR!" Lima buah batu api meluncur dari angkasa dengan membara dan sukses mendarat di target.

Yuhzno melompat membelakangi tubuh Ancient Tweezer. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yuhzno menyerang dengan memakai skill elite.

"PRESSURE BOMB!"

Serangan membelah tanah memberikan damage parah ke tubuh lawan. "SEMUANYA, SERANGAN PENGHABISAN!" perintah Yuhzno.

Semuanya langsung mengatifkan skill andalan masing-masing.

"DEATH HACK!"

"SHINING CUT!"

"MULTI SHOT!"

"FAST SHOT!"

"LIGHTNING CHAIN!"

Serangan kombinasi tim Yuhzno akhirnya sukses membunuh Ancient Tweezer. Mosnter itupun mati dengan tubuh hancur berdarah-darah.

"Berhasil. Akhirnya rintangan pertama sukses kita lewati." Teriak Lubin.

"Ayo, lanjutkan. Semakin cepat semakin baik, teman-teman." Yuhzno tanpa buang waktu pergi menuju air terjun. Langkah lari Yuhzno diikuti Solihorsk dan tema-temannya.

Kini, mereka sampai di dekat air terjun kesedihan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya ular maupun monster lainnya.

"Itu air terjunnya. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa disini." Kata Solihorsk sambil mengamati area sekeliling.

"mungkin memang benar kalau itu hanya mitos belaka." Balas Irkutsk.

SSSHHHSSS!

Terdengar adanya suara desisan ular. Mereka langsung bersiaga.

"Ada suara desisan." Kata Bratislava.

"Semuanya, berpencar. Cari dimana sumber suara tersebut." Perintah Yuhzno. Mereka pun menyebar.

Bratislava mengecek sekitar air terjun tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. Ia pun membalikkan badan mengarah Yuhzno dan yang lainnya. "Tidak kutemukan apapun disini."

Yuhzno dan lainnya melihat Bratislava. Tapi Yuhzno dan lainnya terkejut dengan Bratislava. Ia sendiri heran dengan ekpresi teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanpa disadari, dibelakang Bratislava muncul tiga buah kepala ular besar dengan mulut bertaring menganga. Masing-masing kepala memiliki dua buah tanduk yang menonjol ke atas sementara badannya masih tersembunyi dibalik air terjun.

"BRATISLAVA, MENUNDUK!" Teriak Solihorsk. Brastislava menoleh kebalakang dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat ular besar yang belum pernah ditemui sebelumnya.

RATTATATATA

Solihorsk menembaki ular-ular itu secara membabi-buta demi menyelamatkan Bratislava. Usahanya berhasil, ular-ular tersebut kembali masuk ke air terjun.

"Bratislava cepat kesini." Panggil Yuhzno.

Namun, entah mungkin tidak dengar atau penasaran Bratislava bukannya lari justru malah mendekat ke air terjun.

"BRATISLAVA, JANGAN!" Teriakkan Solihorsk terasa percuma.

Terlambat, dari balik air terjun ular Orphidia menggigit tubuh Bratislava.

"ARGH!" Bratislava merasakan kesakitan yang berlum pernah dirasakan. Dari mulutnya keluar banyak darah segar. Tubuhnya diangkat tinggi oleh Orphidia. Lalu Orphidia kembali ke persembunyiannya di air terjun.

Tapi Solihorsk tidak tinggal diam. Dengan heroik dia terus menerus menembaki Orphidia. Sayangnya, dia Cuma berjuang sendirian. Yang lain hanya bisa melihat shock. Bahkan, Yuhzno hanya berlutut ketakutan. Tidak melakukan apapun untuk sekedar menyerang Orphidia.

"AIMING SHOT!"

RATATATATA

Terus menerus ditembak, Orphidia melepas gigitannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Bratislava ke tanah. Solihorsk menghampiri Bratislava. Mencoba untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Bratislava, tenang aku akan menolongmu."

"Ar...g...h!" Bratislava mengerang kesakitan. Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat dibarengi erangan.

"AR...RG..GH!" perlahan ditubuhnya bermunculan bercak merah darah. Makin lama bercak itu makin meluas. Bratislava terkena racun Orphidia, dia terus-terusan menggelinjang kesakitan. Dan tak sampai satu menit tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Bratislava meninggal dunia.

"Ugh, sial!" gerutu Solihorsk.

"SOLIHORSK!AWASS!" sebuah sapuan ekor mengibas mengarah ke Solihorsk. Reflek Lubin menangkis ekor Orphidia dengan perisainya.

"Cepat pindahkan Bratislava! Kita akan hadapi ular itu bersama-sama." Ucap Lubin sambil menahan serangan Orphidia. Solihorsk menggotong tubuh Bratislava dan membaringkannya di sebuah pohon.

"PRESSURE BOMB!" Yuhzno dan Vukasin menyerang Orphidia secara bersamaan. Kedua warrior tersebut terlihat sudah mulai baikkan. Lalu mereka mundur selangkah untuk mengatur serangan.

"Ketua! Akhirnya kau bangkit juga." Kata Lubin. Squad yang tersisa sekarang tinggal 5 orang.

"Maaf, semuanya. Gara-gara aku Bratislava tewas. Nanti aku akan bertanggung jawab. Terpenting sekarang kita habisi ular sialan itu." Ujar Yuhzno dengan menyesal. Vukasin menepuk pundak Yuhzno dan berkata "Tenang, ketua. Kami akan berada di pihakmu."

"Terima kasih, Vukasin. Kita akan atur strategi. Orphidia memiliki 3 kepala. Cara terbaik untuk mengalahkannya kita harus memotong ketiga-tiganya. Kepala kanan adalah tugas Vukasin dan Irkutsk, yang kiri Solihorsk dan Lubin. Yang tengah biar aku sendiri yang urus. Semua paham?"

"Siap. kami paham!"

"MAJU!" Yuhzno yang berada paling depan melompat dan menusuk kepala Orphidia tengah "Thrust!"

Lubin dengan bantuan perisai memblok kepala Orphidia kiri. Solihorsk yang berada dibelakang langsung menembak "Fast Shoot!"

"HEAHH, Multi Shoot!" Irkutsk melepaskan 5 anak panah yang menyasar ke perut Orphidia. Vukasin melakukan lompatan akrobatik dan disusul dengan hantaman tombaknya "Hysteria!"

Namun, serangan Vukasin ditahan oleh ekornya. Dampak dari itu Vukasin yang masih diudara mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan ekornya, Orphidia mengibas Vukasin hingga terseret nyaris masuk jurang.

"Uwagh! Tulangku... kurasa ada yang.. patah."

"Terima ini!" Solihorsk menembakkan granat dari senapan mesin **Morita MK II Adnvanced Ion Riffles +5 Chaos** mengarah ke kepala Orphidia. Serangannya kena tapi belum berdampak apapun. Orphidia marah dan menyapu Lubin dan Solihorsk dengan hantaman kepalanya.

"Uwooo!"

"Shining Cut!" Yuhzno melawan Orphidia dengan skill combo tebasan listrik. Orphidia melawan dengan ekornya dan dihindari Yuhzno. Irkutsk begerak cepat dengan pindah ditengah Orphidia.

"Rasakan ini! Piercing Shoot!" Irkutsk menembakkan panah dan berhasil menembus matanya. Orphidia merasa kesakitan dan tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat diiringi suara desisan ular. Tiba-tiba ketiga kepala Orphida terbuka dan menyerang Irkutsk.

"Death Blow!" Yuhzno menghancurkan tanah dengan tombaknya untuk mencegah gigitan Orphidia. Tapi tak lama Orphidia kembali bangkit.

"Disabillity Forcing!" Lubin memancing Orphidia agar berpindah fokus hanya menyerang dirinya. "Yuhzno, Irkutsk mundur! Biar aku yang menahannya." Teriak Lubin. Yuhzno dan Irkutsk mundur sejenak untuk mengatur napas. Dilain pihak Lubin sedang bertarung sendirian. Solihorsk dan Vukasin belum bisa berdiri lantaran terkena serangan Orphidia.

"AYO HADAPI AKU, ULAR BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR BISA MENGALAHKANKU DENGAN SERANGAN SEGITU!? MIMPI SAJA KAU! SLASHER!" Skill 3 tebasan kilat kuning dikerahkan Lubin. Sementara Orphidia balas menyerang. Dalam situasi begini Orphidia lebih diuntungkan karena 3 kepalanya. Namun bukan hal mudah untuk mengalahkan seorang Knight yang terkenal dengan pertahanannya.

Tapi salah satu kepala Orphidia berhasil menanduk Lubin. Lubin pun kelimpungan dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Orphidia untuk menggigitnya.

"ARGHHH!"

"LUBIN!" Yuhzno berlari untuk menyelamatkan Lubin. Tapi salah satu kepala Orphidia menghalangi usahanya. "SIAL! LUBIN, BERTAHANLAH!"

"ARGH! OH MY DECEM! TOLONG AKU!" Lubin merasa kesakitan akibat gigitan Orphidia. Perlahan racun mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Meski begitu, Lubin tetap berusaha berdiri.

SSSYAHHH!

Orphidia kembali menggigit Lubin setelah sebelumnya menghempaskan Yuhzno. Setelah menggigit, Orphida melilit tubuh Lubin dengan kuat.

KREEKK!

"ARGG! OHOK! OHOK!" terdengar suara tulang patah dan cipratan darah. Lubin merasa dirinya sudah hilang pikiran. Tinggal menunggu saja nyawanya dicabut.

"LUBIN!" Tapi Solihorsk tidak menyerah. Tanpa mempedulikan cedera di tangannya, dia tembak Orphidia terus menerus.

RATATATATATA! BOOM! BOOM!

Orphidia melarikan diri masuk kedalam air terjun sambil melilit Lubin.

"Bedebah!" teriak Solihorsk.

Didalam air terjun Orphidia melepas lilitannya. Lubin yang masih tersadar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan kembali Orphidia menggigit tubuh Lubin.

"ARGH! OH MY DECEM!"

Dengan brutal Orphidia mencabik-cabik tubuh Lubin dan bahkan sampai memutus tangan dan kakinya, dalam keadaan Lubin yang masih tersadar. Didalam air terjun hanya terdengar suara teriakkan Lubin. Tak pernah berpikir dirinya akan mati setragis ini.

BOOM!

Sebuah bom granat masuk dan meledak didalam air terjun hingga meruntuhkan tebing yang mengapitnya. Orphidia keluar dari sarangnya dengan desisan kemarahan.

"HEAHH, MULTI SHOOT!" Irkutsk menembakkan beberapa anak panah namun masih bisa dihindari. Disaat bersamaan duo warrior Vukasin dan Yuhzno melompat tinggi dan mengeluarkan skill bersamaan.

"PRESSURE BOMB!" dua skill elite jarak dekat behasil kena telak Orphidia dan membuatnya luka parah.

"SEMUANYA! SERANGAN MATI-MATIAN!" Mereka yang tinggal berempat menyerang Orphidia secara habis-habisan. Butuh waktu hampir 2 jam bagi mereka untuk bisa melumpuhkan Orphidia. Dan disaat Orphidia sudah kehabisan tenaga, Yuhzno memotong ketiga kepalanya sekaligus. Sang monster ular berkepala tiga akhirnya bisa dikalahkan.

"Berhasil juga. Setelah susah payah kita berhasil membunuh Orphidia." Kata Yuhzno.

"Sayangnya kita kehilangan kedua teman kita." Kata Vukasin.

"Aku menyesal atas kejadian ini. Sebagai ketua sudah kewajibanku untukk..."

BUAKK!

Belum selesai Yuhzno bicara, sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Irkutsk tepat dipipinya.

"Penyebab kematian Bratislava dan Lubin bukan karena Orphidia tapi karena kau, Yuhzno. Kau adalah ketua yang egois. Mengejar ambisimu dengan mengorbankan anak buahmu. Kau tidak pantas jadi ketua."

"Irkutsk, hentikan omonganmu. Sekarang juga kau minta maaf pada ketua." Solihorsk berusaha melerai Irkutsk.

Mendengar ucapan Solihorsk, Irkutsk hanya tersenyum tipis "Ketua? Ketua siapa? Ketua mana yang rela mengorbankan anak buahnya demi ambisi menjadi Archon? Yuhzno telah membunuh Bratislava dan Lubin karena sikap egoisnya mau ketempat ini. Coba andai saja dia lebih mendengarku daripada cerita si Collins, mereka tidak akan bernasib seperti ini. Kalau sudah begini mau salahin siapa? Collins? Mana mau anggota council percaya sama orang gak jelas itu."

Solihorsk hanya terdiam, tidak mampu membalas ucapan Irkutsk. Yuhzno dan Vukasin juga hanya berdiam diri tanpa keluar sepatah katapun.

"By the way sorry semuanya. Mulai hari ini aku keluar dari guild. Aku akan laporkan kejadian ini kepada Archon dan Race Manager. Rasain, mampus kalian." Irkutsk langsung pergi dengan scroll teleport. Solihorsk ingin menahanya tapi Yuhzno memintanya untuk biarkan saja.

"Huh, belagu banget. Beraninya tukang ngadu. Pengecut banget." Kata Soliorsk.

"Sudahlah, Solihorsk. Semua perkataannya itu benar. Kalau saja aku tidak egois mereka pasti tidak akan mati. Aku sudah gagal jadi ketua. Ayo lekas bawa jenazah Bratislava dan Lubin."

Solihorsk agak tidak setuju dengan Yuhzno, tapi dia sudah lelah. Lebih baik kembali dan membahasnya nanti. Solihorsk mendekati Vukasin yang sedang mengurus jenazah Lubin.

"Coba kau lihat ini. Kedua tangan dan kakinya sampai putus. Kasihan sekali, Lubin." Kata Vukasin.

"Tapi sisi baiknya tempat ini sudah aman. Orphidia sudah kita bunuh. Sekarang legenda itu sudah berakhir." Ujar Solihorsk sambil melihat langit. "Sekarang jiwa mereka sudah bebas. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka kembali ke alam dewa atau pergi ke alam roh. Tapi yang manapun itu kuharap mereka bisa bahagia."

Setelah mengurus jenazah mereka kembali ke markas Cora.

 **Ruang Archon, 18:30 P.M.**

"Bergerak atas inisiatif sendiri dalam hal yang diluar misi. Apapun alasanmu hal itu tidak dapat dibenarkan." Archon Cora Valkan Zenefar Falken, sang Templar terkuat Novus saat ini sedang meminta pertanggung jawaban Yuhzno beserta kedua temannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Archon. Saya akui semua ini memang salah saya. Semua karena keegoisan saya." Yuhzno tidak berani menatap mata sang Archon. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Asal kamu tahu saja. Aku dulu pernah seusiamu tapi tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sebodoh dan setolol itu. Seharusnya kamu sadar, dengan kemampuan yang masih segitu jangan coba-coba ambil keputusan sendiri. Kalau jadinya seperti ini siapa yang bantuin? Gak ada." Komen sang Archon meski ucapannya halus namun bikin sakit di hati.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Archon. Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau pikir maaf saja sudah cukup? Apa kau pikir dengan maaf semua akan berubah? Itu percuma. Berapa kalipun kau minta maaf keputusanku sudah final. Makanya jadi prajurit jangan bodoh dan tolol. Baru ujian praktek saja udah bego gimana nanti kalau udah turun di medan chip war? Bakalan digoblok-goblokin kamu."

"Ng maaf, Mister Archon. Bukannya sebagai Archon anda harus bisa jaga ucapan, ya? Bukannya sebagai Archon anda itu harus bisa memotivasi bawahannya, ya? Kok malah bikin mental orang jadi down, sih?" Solihorsk agak sebel dengan ucapan Archon.

"Maaf, saya tidak bicara dengan anda. Jadi sebelum saya minta bicara lebih baik anda diam."

"Lha, gak bisa gitu dong. Kalo gitu mah ngapain anda manggil kita-kita juga? Mubazir kan?" balas Solihorsk agak nyeleneh.

BRAKK!

Valken menggebrak meja hingga membuat Solihorsk dan Vukasin jantungan. "Kau itu sadar gak, sih? Kau itu sebenarnya prajurit gagal. Keluargamu saja sudah kecewa dengan perkembanganmu. Kau sudah kehilangan sihir sampai kau tidak bisa lagi memakai sihir. Kau sudah jadi aib keluargamu sendiri."

"Alah. Itu saya sengaja. Meskipun keluarga saya itu spiritualist, tapi aku tidak berminat dengan sihir-sihiran. Yah, itung-itung nyari sensasi." Dasar Solihorsk meski yang ngomong archon, dia selalu merasa bodo amat.

Valken agak kesal dengan sikap Solihorsk. Diapun memanggil beberapa penjaga. "Bawa mereka ke penjara."

Para penjaga menahan mereka bertiga. Yuhzno dan Solihorsk diborgol sedang Vukasin hanya dikawal saja. Ada dua alasan kenapa Vukasin tidak diborgol. Pertama tubuh Vukasin sangat tinggi diangka 202 Cm, sedangkan pasukan penjaga rata-rata bertinggi 178 Cm. Ada kemungkinan mereka agak sedikit canggung, mungkin juga takut dipelototin. Yang kedua saat akan borgol, lubang borgolnya tidak muat.

Sepanjang berjalan dimarkas, banyak prajurit yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan benci. Rasanya pengen cepet-cepet melihat mereka dieksekusi mati. Di salah satu sudut terlihat Irkutsk ikut menonton. Tatapannya terlihat puas melihat mantan temannya dapat hukuman. "Mampus, kalian. Hahaha!"

Tapi gak ada hujan gak ada angin hanya berselang 3 jam mereka sudah dibebaskan. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang berhasil membatalkan hukuman mereka. Itu artinya mereka bisa dinyatakan lulus meskipun mereka masih diawasi.

Di upacara kelulusan tampak Solihorsk dan Vukasin tersenyum bangga. Perjuangan mereka duduk dibangku pendidikan berakhir manis sekalipun ada sedikit catatan hitam. Mereka tampak asik bercengkrama dengan para member guild Far East Midway. Tapi disuasana bahagia ini tidak terlihat sosok Yuhzno.

"Yak, teman-teman. Hari ini kita sudah lulus. Medan perang sebentar lagi akan terlihat didepan mata." Kata Ural penuh semangat.

"Yah mulai sekarang kita harus serius. Tidak ada lagi becandaan seperti waktu kita di akademi." Kata Vukasin.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong dimana ketua? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Kata Kamchatka sambil mengambil gelas minuman.

"Tidak tahu. Aku akan mencarinya. Vukasin ayo kita cari Yuhzno." Solihorsk bersama Vukasin keluar dari markas dan mencari Solihorsk. Setelah lama berkeliling akhirnya mereka menemukan Yuhzno sedang berdiri di tempat pemakaman umum. Mereka segera menghampirinya.

"Yuhzno, bagaimanapun sebuah misi itu selalu ada yang namanya resiko hidup dan mati. Tidak perlulah kau merasa bersalah." Kata Solihorsk menasehati ketua guildnya.

"Solihorsk benar, Yuhzno. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tidak seratus persen semua ini salahmu. Oke begini aja aku akan bicara kepada ketua osis untuk meyakinkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya aku ingin ketua bisa membuka hatinya." Kata Vukasin.

"Kalau kalian ada diposisiku, apa kalian masih bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah gagal menjadi ketua. Kalau saja aku tidak egois mereka pasti masih ada!" Yuzhno menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam namun sedih. Baginya kesalahan hingga merenggut nyawa orang merupakan kesalahan yang tidak bisa ditoleransi.

"Tapi, Yuzhno tanpa arahanmu belum tentu juga kita..."

"APA!? BELUM TENTU APA!? BELUM TENTU KITA MATI!? ASAL KALIAN TAHU SAJA KETUA YANG GAGAL SAMPAI REKANNYA MATI TIDAK PANTAS SEBAGAI KETUA. ORANG SEPERTI ITU MENDINGAN BUNUH DIRI AJA! GAK ADA GUNANYA SOK JAGOAN! SOK NGATUR INI ITU!"

"KETUA! Sadarlah apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau tahu ini dimana 'kan?" kata Vukasin tidak tahan dengan sikap ketuanya.

"Mana aku peduli soal itu." Lalu Yuhzno pergi dengan menerobos mereka secara kasar. Lalu dia berhenti sejenak tanpa berpaling.

"Aku sudah bukan lagi ketua kalian. Lupakan saja soal Guild Far East Midway. Anggap saja nama itu tidak pernah ada." Dan dia pun berjalan pergi. Solihorsk dan Vukasin tidak menyerah, mereka mengejar Yuhzno demi membuatnya tersadar.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

" **Cepat pindahkan Bratislava! Kita akan hadapi ular itu bersama-sama."** Zaglebie Lubin.

A/N: Halo semunya. Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic remake ini. Yap seperti yang sudah dijanjikan inilah cerita sampingan Yuhzno dan kawan-kawan memecahkan misteri World Dungeon lembah berbahaya. Nah, kalau ada pembaca yang bertanya mengapa Yuhzno dikatakan bersalah pada chapter 4, maka jawabannya ada di fanfic ini. Cukup lama juga saya mengumpulkan ide tentang update chapter 6. Untuk mengerjakannya sayapun sambil bermain game sendiri. Itung-itung cari inspirasi baru lagi buat chapter 7. Saat ini saya main RF private server yang tidak terkenal.

Untuk kedepan-depannya konsep world dungeon akan lebih banyak lagi bermunculan disamping mulai munculnya musuh satu –persatu. Dan sedikit informasi nanti musuhnya juga ada 3 faksi yang pertama itu sudahpernah disebutkan dichapter 1. Duanya lagi yaitu Bisk dan Metal Elf. Tapi kapan mereka debut masih belum bisa diinfokan. Mungkin nunggu debut Accretia dan Bellato. Oke sekian informasi dari saya. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

 **Lembah Numerus , 22:00 P.M.**

Di kegelapan malamnya lembah terlihat sosok hitam misterius berjumlah 5 orang. Mereka tampak sedang membereskan area pertempuran Yuhzno dan kawan-kawan.

"Tidak kusangka kita sudah keduluan. Orang yang bisa mengalahkan Ancient Tweezer dan Orphidia pastilah bukan orang sembarangan." Kata seorang pria perambut gimbal pendek.

"Ya kau benar, Torio. Tapi sisi bagusnya kita jadi tidak buang-buang tenaga. Lagipula dengan begini proyek bisa segera dimulai." Kata temannya pria dengan penutup mulut. Kedua orang itu sedang memotong capit Anciet Tweezer. Sedang 3 yang lainnya memotong kepala Orphidia.

"Semua sudah selesai. Dengan ini kita sudah mendapat material terbaik untuk proyek kita. Baik semuanya kita kembali ke markas."

Mereka pun hilang dalam sekejap seperti tertelan gelap gulitanya malam.

 **Regard's**

 **Leczna Szczecin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Eustia, Reruntuhan Ibu Kota Bangsa Cora**

Chapter 7 ini adalah chapter debut char Bellato yang namanya sempat eksis di fanfic sebelah. Menceritakan tentang suasana bangsa Bellato pasca Chip War terakhir. Setting waktunya sebulan sebelum Slask menjalani ujian teori.

 **Markas Bellato**

Sebuah lingkaran teleportasi tercipta di sebuah portal raksasa di Markas Federasi Bellato pertanda ada orang akan muncul. Kini sesosok utuh Bellato Ranger berdiri diatas portal. Royal Lace Lachrymose baru saja kembali dari Gurun Sette setelah lima hari dinyatakan hilang.

"Kau berhasil selamat itu bagus Ranger." Kata seorang dewan pertahanan.

"Maaf Maximus saya gak bisa menyelamatkan yang lain,dan kuil di sette telah hancur dan energi yang di bicarakan itu juga telah lenyap." Kata sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Yah tak masalah yang penting kau selamat Ranger."kata sang dewan memberikan penghormatan ke Lace dan anak buah yang lain juga memberikan hormat.

"Haah kenapa kau tidak ikut mati sekalian di sana, kau pasti jadi pahlawan bocah" terdengar suara bernada sinis dan benci terhadap Lace. Lace hanya menahan marah aja, karena dia punya tingkatan yang lebih tinggi.

"Jaga bicaramu, Maximus Hana. Dia bertugas dengan maksimal, sebaik nya kau cepat sembuhkan dia dengan force mu." Sontak Lace kaget wakil archon sekaligus dewan bagian penyerang Maximus Gredd.

"huhh, yah baiklah kemari kau bocah gara-gara kau aku di marahi sama si Gredd."Maximus hana ngedumel sendiri.

Maximus Hana langsung mengobati Lace dengan Force Holy miliknya. Meski dari luar terlihat tanpa luka, masih ada kemungkinan didalam ada cedera serius.

"Kau gak kena luka serius Cuma memar aja, dah sono bete aku liat kamu" kata Maximus Hana ketus.

"Baiklah saya permisi tapi saya ingin bertanya mohon di jawab, kenapa anda sangat membenci saya maximus? Apakah saya pernah melakukan kesalahan pada anda?" tanya Lace sama nih maximus, Lace heran kenapa dia selalu memandang dengan tatapan benci gitu.

"Kamu banyak salah nya dan susah untuk ku maafkan, sanah pergi." Dia ngusir Lace secara gak sopan banget.

Royal Lace pergi meninggalkan Maximus Hana. Disaat ia bingung mau ngapain lagi, Dzofi datang menepuk pundak Lace dari Belakang.

"oy lace gimana misi lu."tanya orang yang nepuk pundak Lace.

"oh elu dzof misi gue setengah berhasil setengah fail" kata Lace bales pertanyaan Dzofi Hardiji seorang Armor rider bagian sains dan teknologi.

"kok bisa? Dan gue denger Cuma lu doang yang selamet sama berseker kalo gak salah nama nya Rina, dia kemarkas dengan penuh luka dan sekarang dia di rumah sakit di rawat" kata Dzofi memberi informasi soal Rina yang biki Lace sadar akan temannya.

"yah energi yang di cari ancur sama kuil nya di dalem dan pas gue keluar kuil udah banyak pasukan tewas dari accertia,Cora and bangsa kita." Cerita Lace.

"pasti berat yah jadi elu, BTW busur lu mana ada kerusakan gak? Coba gue cek" kata Dzofi. Lace mengeluarkan busurnya dan menyerahkan kepada Dzofi untuk dicek.

"hmm Strong Intense Black Hora Bow tipe 0-2-0-1 tipe langka lu dapet dari mana? Perasaan kemaren busur lu masih Wind Hora deh." tanya si dzofi.

"kemaren malem gue beli sama orang nego tipis." Kata Lace yang sebenarnya baru sadar kalau busurnya sudah berbeda bentuk dari terakhir kali dia pakai.

"hoki lu cok nih busur udah di upgrade sama ignorant talic 5 biji, wah kalo gini lu bisa jadi maximus dengan cepat nih" goda dzofi karena senjata Lace yang bisa di bilang bagus.

"haha iya dah dzof percaya aja dah gue" Lace menyimpan kembali busurnya. " eh udahan dulu ya. Gue mau kerumah sakit dulu. Mau jenguk si Rina." Kata Lace sambil buru-buru.

Lace berlari keluar markas. Saat ia hendak berbelok ke kiri, tanpa diduga datang seseorang berlari dari arah berlawanan hingga tabrakkan tak terhindarkan.

"WAADOOOHHH!" Lace terjatuh dan mendarat di salah satu anak tangga.

"Aduh, maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu kalau ada orang mau lewat." Kata Bellato laki-laki berambut hitam bermata biru. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Lace berdiri.

Lace melihat laki-laki itu dengan sedikit kesal. Tapi kalau Lace pikir dia juga datang dengan berlari tapi dia tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata laki-laki tersebut. Lace memperhatikan dia dari atas kebawah dan sebaliknya. Laki-laki itu memakai seragam warna putih dan bercelana bahan juga warna putih. Dia juga memakai topi putih dengan logo B&C Specialized Bakery and Cake. Kemungkinan dia pegawai disebuah toko kue.

"Yah aku baik-baik saja. Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati. Ini markas, tempat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Dilarang berlarian kecuali ada yang darurat." Omel Lace kesal dengan laki-laki yang dari tadi Cuma senyum saja.

"Waduh, aku minta maaf. Keadaan lagi urgent banget." Namun laki-laki tersebut seperti tersadar akan sesuatu "Tunggu dulu. Kau itu Lace 'kan? Royal Lace Lachrymose yang dinyatakan hilang di Sette. Kok, anda bisa ada disini?"

"Itu... ada banyak yang terjadi. Ceritanya sangat panjang. Memangnya kau siapa?" kata Lace merasa tidak nyaman dengannya. Lace merasa dia sok akrab banget.

"Wow, itu pasti sangat privasi untukmu, ya? Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Lech Kroznan. Liutenant Lech Kroznan. Ketua kelas Warrior 3 Job Commando. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Lace terkejut dengan Lech. Lace pikir dia itu warga sipil, gak tahunya Lech tentara juga.

"Ng? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau calon tentara yang akan lulus?"

"Hahaha, memang banyak yang awalnya berpikir demikian. Dan semua terkejut begitu mereka tahu aku ini seorang Warrior. Mungkin karena aku ini bukan keluarga tentara." Jelas Lech.

"Hmm, baru kali ini aku dengar ada orang yang bukan keluarga tentara tapi bakal jadi calon tentara. Memangnya orang tuamu siapa?"

"Ayah dan ibuku pengusaha toko roti dan kue. Tapi kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena sakit dan sekarang kakakku yang meneruskannya." Lech mengeluarkan foto kakak perempuannya sekaligus kakak satu-satunya. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam berponi dan bermata coklat tampak tersenyum sambil memamerkan kue-kue bikinannya. Sedikit banyak Lace tertarik dengan gambar di foto itu. "Dia kakakku. Lechia Kroznan."

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku masih harus mengantar dua pesanan lagi. Sampai jumpa." Lech langsung cabut tanpa menunggu jawaban Lace.

 **Markas Bellato, Ruang Administrasi**

"Permisi. Pesanan untuk Nona Vinia Mariehamn." Kata Lech setelah diizinkan masuk. Yang dipanggil segera menghampiri. Seorang perempuan Bellato cantik berambut pink berdiri sejajar saling berhadapan.

"Ini pesanan anda, Caters Vinia. Bolu coklat dengan topping keju spesial hanya untuk anda." Ucap Lech.

Caters Vinia menerima sekotak kue bolu pesanannya dengan senyum manis. Dia membuka sedikit kotaknya dan bahagia pesanannya sesuai dengan yang diminta.

"Terima kasih, Lech." Tapi mendadak ekpresinya berubah. "Tapi... ini benar-benar buatanmu 'kan?"

"Tentu. Sama seperti biasanya." Jawab Lech mantap.

Caters Vinia membuka tasnya dan dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak makan. "Ini, Lech. Tadi aku membuat makan siang. Ini juga masakan buatanku, lho. Dihabiskan, ya?"

Lech yang memang belum makan nasi dari siang menerima kotak makan dari Caters Vinia. "Terima kasih, Caters."

"Lech panggil aku Vinia saja. Tidak perlu pakai embel-embel Cater segala. Mengerti?" protes Vinia agak kurang suka dengan formalitas.

"I...iya Cat... maksudku Vinia. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu masih ada satu pesanan lagi."

"Eh tunggu, Lech" Vinia memberi amplop ke Lech "Nanti jam 7 malam datang ke ruang rapat, ya. Ada meeting dari Tuan Archon."

Lech yang mau pergi sejenak menatap amplop Vinia. Dia mengambil amplop tersebut dan membacanya "Meeting dadakan di ruang rapat? Ada apa ya? Dan lagi aku ini masih siswa di Akademi. Kok aku juga diundang?"

"Kurang tahu juga, sih. Tapi sejak Chip War terakhir kita kalah, Tuan Archon jadi lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Mungkin dia masih belum terima kita kalah." Jelasnya.

"Yaudah, deh. Kalau gitu aku permisi dulu, ya?" Lech keluar dari ruangan.

"Hati-hati, Lech"

Lech keluar dari ruang administrasi dan lanjut mengantar pesanan terakhir. Sore hari Lech sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kini ia bersiap untuk mandi. Selesai mandi Lech beristirahat sejenak sambil merapikan beberapa berkas yang akan dibawa.

Jam setengah tujuh malam Lech berangkat ke markas Bellato. Lech masih belum tahu kira-kira apa yang akan dibahas nanti. Tapi mengingat dirinya yang dapat undangan mungkin hanya rapat tentang regenerasi prajurit.

 **Ruang Rapat Bellato HQ**

"Baiklah karena semua sudah berkumpul, Rapat malam ini resmi saya buka." Ucap Archon Bellato, Maximus George Lyonan, Berserker terkuat generasi sekarang. Sang Archon tampak berdiri sambil memegang beberapa kertas. Disamping kiri dan kanannya duduk 2 orang wakil archon dan beberapa anggota dewan. Dihadapan Archon ribuan prajurit duduk serius mendengar ceramahannya.

"Seperti yang semuanya tahu, bulan lalu secara mengejutkan Tower Chip kita berhasil dihancurkan oleh Cora. Itu merupakan aib terbesar yang kutanggung karena hal itu kita mengalami kekalahan pertama sejak 20 tahun terakhir. Disamping itu kita bangsa Bellato justru pertama kalinya sejak periode yang sama gagal menembus pertahanan Accretia. Padahal selama itu kita selalu sukses menghancurkan mereka. Menurut kalian kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Apa mungkin mereka menyusupkan mata-mata?" Archon George terlihat sedikit kesal dengan kekalahan di Chip War terakhir.

Para peserta rapat terdiam sesaat, lalu salah satu anggota dewan berdiri dan berkata "Maaf menyela untuk waktunya, tuan Archon. Biarkan saya memberikan pendapat saya."

"Silahkan, Maximus If Elfsborg."

"Terima kasih. Menurut pendapatku penyebab kita kesulitan mengalahkan Accretia karena mereka sudah melakukan revolusi besar-besaran. Menurut laporan divisi intel, semua jajaran anggota dewan Accretia sudah dirombak total." Maximus If menyalakan monitor diatas ruang rapat. Terlihat beberapa Accretia yang kemungkinan jajaran dewan militer.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, Accretia sekarang menunjuk Vicenzo Rossi sebagai Archon baru. Menurut divisi intelinjen kita tidak punya satupun data tentangnya. Begitu juga dengan 2 wakil Archon mereka yakni Giacomo Juventini dan Pedro Javier Gomes Sanchez. Mereka juga tidak terkenal sehingga hampir pasti kita tidak punya profil tentangnya. Mungkin yang cukup familiar adalah salah satu dewan supporting mereka, Claudio Cassarelli." Jelas Maximus If.

"Cassarelli? Kurasa itu nama yang familiar." Ucap George sambil mengusap dagunya.

Maximus Karina berdiri dan berkata "Ya. Claudio Cassarelli, tidak lain adalah kloningan dari Giovani Cassarelli, Battle Leader legendaris mereka. Terkenal dengan specialist bergaya seni klasik. Produk ciptaannya semua bangsa mengakui sebagai karya seni yang artistik."

"Kurasa kedepannya mereka akan jadi bertambah kuat. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan mereka. Akan jadi berbahaya jika kita membiarkan Claudio Cassarelli lolos dari target." Tambah Maximus Greed.

"Aku tahu. Memang hal itu sudah aku pikirkan matang-matang. Makanya aku turut mengundang ketua kelas dari semua divisi untuk ikut rapat." George memanggil semua ketua kelas untuk maju kedepan, termasuk si Lech.

"Baiklah aku mulai saja. Apakah sebelumnya kalian tahun kenapa kalian diundang." Tanya Archon George.

"Tidak, Tuan Archon." Jawab semuanya kompak.

"Kalian para ketua kelas adalah harapan dari masa depan bangsa kita. Kelak diantara kalian mungkin akan ada yang menggantikan posisi kami. Untuk itu, penting bagi Ras Bellato melakukan regenerasi agar bangsa kita bisa terus eksis di masa depan. Para ketua kelas, mulai besok kalian akan ditugaskan untuk menjalani misi di wilayah netral."

Ucapan sang Archon terlihat menimbulkan rasa cemas pada mereka. Bagaimana mungkin menugaskan prajurit yang belum lulus akademi untuk memulai misi di wilayah asing? Begitu isi pikiran kebanyakan ketua kelas.

"Disini kalian akan belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang pemimpin. Untuk itu ajaklah teman atau orang kepercayaan agar memudahkan kalian. Maksimal 8 orang atau satu party dan tidak boleh berkelompok dengan sesama ketua kelas. Datanglah ke ruang administrasi besok jam 8 pagi."

Sesudah rapat, semua mulai membubarkan diri. Hingga ruang itu tersisa Archon dan para dewan yang mungkin sedang berdiskusi.

 **Keesokkan harinya, 08:00 A.M.**

Lech memutuskan mengajak Jansen untuk misi bareng. Semula Lech ingin mengajak Stoner tapi Stoner sedang sibuk dengan tokonya.

"Jadi apa misinya?" tanya Jansen melirik Lech yang sedang membaca dokumen misi.

"Hmm, menurut yang tertulis disini kita disuruh pergi ke Sheba Rowland untuk mengamati reruntuhan bekas ibu kota Cora. Kota Eustia."

"Reruntuhan ibu kota Cora? Aku baru tahu kalau mereka pernah punya ibu kota." Kata Jansen.

Lech memasukkan dokumennya ke tas dan berkata "Aku juga. Itulah kenapa kita ditugaskan kesana. Mencari misteri kira-kira apa penyebab ibukota mereka hancur."

Lech dan Jansen memesan tiket pesawat. Area penerbangan Bellato selain melayani rute ke Ether juga melayani penerbangan jarak menengah ke berbagai tempat. Sementara masih belum memulai rute jarak jauh sampai ke ujung Novus.

Perjalanan ke Sheba Rowland memakan waktu 2 jam dengan pesawat pengangkut. Selain naik pesawat, bisa juga melalu jalur darat dengan jetpack. Hanya saja memakan waktu sekitar 2-3 hari. Secara geografis wilayah Sheba Rowland berbatasan dengan Kapean Mountains di utara, Benignic Ocean di barat, Great East Ocean di timur dan Bud Plateu di selatan. Ada juga area tambang Mehver Mine Zone di dekat Bud Plateu hanya saja tidak diketahui adakah aktivitas tambang disana. Areanya sendiri terdiri dari hutan hujan dan padang rumput.

"Jadi ini Sheba Rowland?" kata Jansen setelah turun dari pesawat. Lech menyusul di belakang Jansen.

"Daerah ini masih sangat asing. Ada kemungkinan banyak monster buas yang mendiami hutan ini." Kata Lech. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Lech dan Jansen kembali lepas landas ke area pendudukan.

Mereka mulai menyusuri area sambil berhati-hati akan serangan monster. Tidak banyak spesies yang dikenal diwilayah ini. Namun ada beberapa jenis Warbeast dan Splinter, hampir sama dengan di Beast Mountain. Hanya saja disini terlihat bekas-bekas peradaban, membuktikan kalau disini dulu pernah ada kehidupan.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat wilayah ini seperti bekas milik mereka. Ada berbagai bangunan bekas peninggalan sebelumnya." Kata Lech. "Betul-betul sebuah ras yang memiliki peradaban yang tinggi."

Sambil melihat sekeliling Jansen berkata "Ya. Wilayah ini bukan lagi berbentuk markas. Tapi lebih mirip bekas kota. Menurut GPS ku ada bangunan-bangunan seperti jembatan, kuil, gelanggang arena dan lain sebagainya."

Mereka sampai di sebuah gerbang kota yang sudah hancur.

"Kayaknya letak reruntuhan berada diatas bukit itu, deh." Ujar Lech sambil menunjuk suatu dataran tinggi. Dan benar saja disana ada banyak bangunan-bangunan yang rusak parah. Ada juga semacam patung-patung setinggi 5 meter. Kebanyakan memang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"Peradaban ini sudah berusia sekitar ratusan tahun. Kalau dilihat dari kerusakkannya, ini bukan karena perang saudara. Bukan juga karena perang tiga bangsa." Kata Jansen meneliti keadaan sekitar. "Karena menurut sejarah ketiga bangsa dulu sudah ada disini tapi belum satupun diantara mereka yang saling berinteraksi."

Lech melihat sebuah patung wanita besar berpose memegang tongkat dengan tangan kiri menengadah. "Kira-kira siapa ya model patung ini?"

"Menurutku mungkin dewa-dewa kepercayaan bangsa Cora. Atau mungkin juga salah satu orang berpengaruh penting. Yang pasti itu bukan Giz Kadasha." Jawab Jansen.

"Jika bukan karena karena perang saudara atau perang tiga bangsa, kemungkinan ini karena bencana alam."

Jansen menggelengkan kepala dan berkata "Tidak, Lech. Aku tidak melihat adanya retakan di tanah maupun di lantai. Kerusakan yang kulihat kebanyakan seperti dipukul sesuatu. Feelingku mengatakan ini akibat serangan monster."

"Serangan monster, ya? Di alam yang masih terlihat asing ini mungkin perkataanmu benar, Jansen. Sepanjang pengamatanku lingkungan di sekitar sini belum banyak di ekplorasi. Tapi ini pasti bukan serangan satu monster tapi serangan monster secara bergelombang."

"Hmm, tapi sangat menarik kalau kita melihat struktur bangunan disini." Jansen membuka buku sejarah dari inventorinya. " Jika kita membandingkan bentuk bangunan ini dengan markas Cora yang sekarang akan terlihat perbedaan yang cukup mencolok. Maksudku sebagian besar bangunan disini dibuat dari batu-batuan besar semacam marmer misalnya. Sementara markas Cora yang sekarang tidak terlihat seperti ini. Lebih banyak pilar-pilar tingginya."

"Sepertinya dulu disini adalah pusat pemerintahan sekaligus perekonomian bangsa Cora. Ada banyak bekas kios-kios disini. Selain itu ada juga altar peribadatan. Pasti waktu itu mereka sedang makmur." Kata Lech.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan penulusuran lebih jauh lagi. Kali ini menuju ke tempat kantor pemerintahan. "Lech, dari banyak tempat yang kita lihat Cuma disini saja yang kondisinya masih terbilang bagus. Kenapa ya?"

Lech hanya mengangkat pundak tanda tidak tahu. Tidak ada satupun hal menarik yang bisa diteliti disini. Maka mereka pun keluar. Tapi baru saja mereka tiba di alun-alun kota, Lech melihat ada orang di kejauhan.

"Hmm, kenapa Lech? Mukamu kok kaget begitu." Tanya Jansen melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Lech.

"Ada... sesuatu di sana. Tadi aku yakin sekali ada dua orang yang lewat ke arah bangunan yang seperti gedung itu." Jawab Lech menujuk ke bangunan yang berada di utara. Tepatnya dekat perbukitan.

"Masa, sih? Apa ada orang lain selain kita?"

"Sebaiknya kita coba kesana saja." Kata Lech.

Setelah itu mereka mendatangi bangunan besar tersebut. Dari luar tidak ada siapapun tapi ada bekas debu yang seperti habis disentuh di dinding terdekat.

"Benar dugaanku. Memang ada orang lain disini. Tapi kira-kira siapa menreka dan apa yang dicari didalam?" gumam Lech.

Sementara Jansen sedang melihat-lihat struktur bangunan. Ia lalu memanggil Lech dan menunjukkan sebuah prasasti tentang bangunan yang ternyata adalah makam.

"Siapa yang dikubur disini?" tanya Lech.

"Disini tertulis tempat ini adalah Makam Carolina. Disebutkan beliau adalah ibu dari pemimpin bangsa Cora disini bernama William Ben Caroll. Mulanya tempat ini dibangun sebagai museum umum untuk memamerkan koleksi pribadi ibu Carolina. Tetapi ketika bangunan ini hampir selesai, beliau meninggal dunia. Akhirnya setelah dilakukan perundingan, sang raja pun memutuskan mengubah bangunan ini menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibunya." Kata Jansen sambil menerjemahkan tulisan bahasa Cora.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kedua orang tadi?"

"Mending kita cari tahu saja." Jansen dan Lech memasuki bangunan yang sejak awal memang tidak memiliki pintu.

Diluar perkiraan ternyata didalamnya seperti labirin. Ada banyak belokan yang tidak diketahui mengarah kemana. Agar tidak tersesat , mereka membuat goresan di dinding. Sementara mereka menyusuri lorong makam tanpa adanya lampu. Hanya mengandalkan senter kecil saja.

"Semakin kedalam semakin gelap. Apa tidak sia-sia membuat bangunan sebesar ini Cuma buat mengubur mayat?" ujar Lech.

"Kan tadi sudah kujelaskan awalnya ini dibangun untuk dibuat museum." Kata Jansen.

Lama berjalan mereka sampai di ruangan berukuran 4x4 meter. Disebelah kiri ada lorong ke ruangan lain entah mengarah kemana.

"Istirahat dulu, Jansen. Kakiku sudah tidak kuat." Ucap Lech sambil duduk bersilah.

"Oke." Jawab Jansen. Sambil istirahat mereka pun makan diselingi dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil. Disaat mereka asik bersenda gurau, hal aneh mengagetkan mereka.

Hehehehe

"Lech. Kau dengar barusan?" Tanya Jansen refleks berdiri.

"Ya. Tidak salah lagi tadi itu suara orang tertawa. Tepatnya tawa laki-laki." Lech mengeluarkan **Intense Katana** miliknya.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Semakin lama suaranya semakin dekat dan arahnya dari lorong sebelah kiri. Namun tidak terlihat sosok sedikitpun. Bulu kuduk Lech dan Jansen semakin berdiri. Ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Oy gimana, nih?" Lech gemetaran akan bahaya mengancam.

"Lari, Lech. Lari!"

Lech dan Jansen berlari menuju pintu keluar. Samar-samar Lech merasa pemilik langkah kaki tadi mengejar mereka. Tapi saat menengok tetap tidak terlihat. Mereka pun berhasil keluar.

"BERSIAP, JANSEN! Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk!"

Jansen mengeluarkan pistol miliknya **Intense Rail Gun.** Dan mengarahkannya ke pintu masuk. Tak lama dari arah pintu terlihat jelas siapa pelaku yang mengejar Lech dan Jansen. Dua orang laki-laki Cora dengan tatapan dingin. Yang kanan memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah dengan memakai armor merah ditambah sebuah pisau di pinggangnya. Satu lagi berambut hitam dengan armor hitam plus dua buah senjata perak tapi tidak jelas senjata tipe apa yang dipakainya. Dia juga memakai topeng sebatas atas hidung.

"Tidak kusangka ada mata-mata yang berani datang kemari." Kata si armor hitam.

Lech dan Jansen kaget mendengarnya.' Bagaimana bisa bangsa Cora berbicara bahasa Bellato? Siapa mereka sebenarnya?' batin Lech.

"Kalian? Kenapa Cora seperti kalian bisa bahasa kami?" Jansen menodong pistol mengarah si armor hitam.

"Kalian berdua ada urusan apa datang kesini? Tempat ini bukan wilayah kalian, bukan pula jangkauan kalian. Lebih baik kalian pulang sebelum menyesal!" balas si armor merah. Jika dilihat bisa dipastikan kedua Cora itu prajurit profesional.

"Kami sedang menjalankan misi disini. Kami hanya sebatas melakukan penelitian saja." Lech mulai muncul rasa beraninya. "Lagipula wilayah ini sudah bukan lagi wilayah Cora. Jangan mentang-mentang kalian, bangsa Cora, menang war kalian menjadi sombong! Walaupun kami pemula tapi kami tidak takut melawan kalian."

Mendengar ucapan Lech, si armor hitam tersenyum. Ia melepaskan topengnya dan memeletek jari-jari tangannya. "Boleh juga ucapanmu, kurcaci!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KURCACI, BANGSAT!" Jansen mulai emosi. Tidak sabar rasanya dia ingin melubangi kedua matanya.

"Hei, Bellato. Kau tahu, kau sudah ngomong dengan orang yang salah. Dua hari yang aku sudah memenggal 3 kepala hanya gara-gara ngomong doang. Nih, lihat." Si armor hitam melempar tiga buah kepala yang masih bercucuran darah didepan Lech dan Jansen.

Melihat objek menjijikan tersebut membuat mereka merasa shock. Apalagi ketiga kepala itu milik bangsa mereka sendiri, bangsa Cora. Lech pun geram.

"Kau, padahal dia bangsamu sendiri tapi dengan kejamnya kau menghabisi dia. Apa ini namanya sifat bangsa yang ngakunya paling suci!?"

"Lho memang sejak kapan kami mengatakan kalau kami ini Cora? Kalian salah sangka, bro!" si armor merah menjawab dengan ketus. "Orca, bagaimana kalau kita habisi saja, kedua kurcaci ini?" si armor merah melirik temannya si armor hitam bernama Orca.

"Sabar dulu, Doyhen. Jangan terburu-buru." Orca maju selangkah menatap Lech. "Woy, Bellato. Gimana kalau kita taruhan. Yang menang mengambil nyawa yang kalah. Jika kau menang maka contribution point kuberikan untukmu, ditambah semua koleksiku akan jadi milikmu. Tapi jika kalian kalah, kepala kalian akan jadi milikku. Gimana?"

Tampak aura membunuh menyelimuti tubuh Orca. Pikiran Lech dan Jansen menjadi tidak tenang seolah mereka seperti berhadapan dengan mesin pembunuh. Mau lari rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa? Kalian gak kuat? Kalian takut? Mana mulut besarmu? Dasar jaman sekarang prajurit pemula sudah ketakutan. Omongannya saja yang besar tapi mentalnya kerupuk." Ejek Orca memprovokasi Lech.

"Kalian diam aku anggap kalian setuju. Kini bersiaplah melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa!" Orca menarik kedua senjata dari pinggangnya. Sepasang senjata unik yang pernah dilihat sebelumnya, seperti alat pencabik daging. Sementara Doyhen mencabut pisau belatinya.

"Senjata itu? Tidak mungkin!" Shock Jansen melihat senjata Orca

"Ada apa?" tanya Lech.

"Itu senjata yang mematikan. Aku belum pernah melihatnya langsung tapi ada didalam literatur kuno. Senjata itu bernama Katar. Kita dalam bahaya Lech!"

Orca dan Doyhen menerjang ke arah Lech dan Jansen. Kecepatan mereka sungguh luar biasa hingga hampir tidak mungkin untuk bisa lolos darinya.

"Dark Angel Strike!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

" **Kalian para ketua kelas adalah harapan dari masa depan bangsa kita. Kelak diantara kalian mungkin akan ada yang menggantikan posisi kami. Untuk itu, penting bagi Ras Bellato melakukan regenerasi agar bangsa kita bisa terus eksis di masa depan. Para ketua kelas, mulai besok kalian akan ditugaskan untuk menjalani misi di wilayah netral."** George Lyonan.

A/N: Halo, semunya. Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic Under Attack. Akhirnya setelah setahun vakum saya berhasil selesaikan chapter 7. Spesial di chapter ini saya menampilkan char Bellato bikinan author Slask. Saya tidak mau kalah sama author lain, saya juga punya karakter Bellato. Disini ada scene dari fanfic milik author Legs Hunter dan sudah mendapatkan izin dari senior Legs. Di debutnya ini Lech sudah harus berhadapan lawan bangsa Cora yang sudah bukan Cora lagi. Sedikit informasi kalau lawannya Lech ini bukan golongan Turncoat tapi bangsa yang sudah berdiri sendiri meskipun secara fisik mereka sangat mirip. Lokasinya dipastikan jauh. Mereka sudah debut di chapter 6 (tentang Yuhzno, cs). Oke bro sekian curhatan dari saya dan mohon maaf kalau selama ini nungguin updetan dari saya. Terima kasih.

 **Regard's**

 **Leczna Szczecin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Bangsa Bisk**

"Dark Angel Strike!"

"Slasher!"

TANG!

Ayunan pedang Lech beradu sabetan katar Orca menghasilkan lengkingan yang nyaring. Sial bagi Lech karena katananya tidak cukup menahan tangkisan. Akibatnya pedang Lech patah setengahnya.

"APA!?"

"Chekmate!" Orca menendang dengan gaya setengah gunting ke punggung Lech.

"ARGH!"

"Lech!" Teriak Jansen melihat kawannya tersungkur.

"Jangan lupakan lawanmu." Doyhen menusuk Jansen dari samping tapi berhasil dihindari. Jansen melepas tembakan ke arah Doyhen namun hindaran Doyhen yang cepat tidak menghasilkan apa. Dengan satu dorongan Doyhen melesat mulus melakukan serangan balik.

"Psychic Phantom!" Serangan Doyhen merobek armor Jansen meski tidak menghasilkan luka.

"Sial. Fast Shot!" Lagi-lagi tembakan Jansen tidak menemui sasaran.

"Lambat. Benar-benar amatiran. Speed Thrust!" Doyhen melakukan tusukan cepat. Reflek Jansen menangkis dengan pistolnya. Doyhen lalu memukul wajah Jansen tapi Jansen berhasil menahan dengan tangan kiri.

"Insta Kill!" tanpa terduga Lech menebas punggung Doyhen dari belakang. Orca pun terkejut melihat lawannya yang tadi ditendangnya muncul tiba-tiba menyerang Doyhen.

"ARRGHH!" Doyhen mengerang kesakitan lalu jatuh ke tanah. Lalu Jansen melepaskan tiga tembakan masing-masing dua ke perut dan satu ke kepala Doyhen.

"Tak kusangka. Seingatku tadi aku sudah mematahkan pedangmu." Ucap Orca.

"Salah besar kalau kau menilai lawan Cuma punya satu pedang. Yang aku pegang ini versi Spesial Edition. Jauh lebih kokoh dibanding sebelumnya." Kata Lech percaya diri.

"Menyerahlah, Orca. Temanmu sudah tumbang. Kekalahan sudah didepan matamu." Lech coba melunturkan mental lawannya.

Namun keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan tidak membuat Orca gentar. Ia malah tersenyum dengan aura membunuh yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Hahaha, jangan senang dulu. Mentang-mentang kalian berdua kalian bisa mudah mengalahkanku? Mimpi aja kalian kaya member MLM." Orca pun mengaktifkan skill buffnya.

"Katar Mastery!" Orca langsung melompat tinggi ke udara.

"Rasakan ini, Psychic Phantom!" Tubuh Orca menukik deras sambil menghunuskan kedua katarnya. Lech melompat untuk menangkis.

TANG!

Kembali kedua senjata saling beradu. Pertarungan berlanjut di darat. Lech yang disupport Jansen dari belakang coba membombardir pertahanan lawan. Orca pun tidak tinggal diam sehingga terjadi pertarungan super cepat. Orca dengan dua buah katar terlihat lebih unggul dengan kecepatannya namun Lech memiliki penglihatan yang tajam dan gerakan yang fleksibel.

"Yuki no Sakura!" Lech melompat dan menebas secara vertikal menghantam tanah. Hantamannya menghasilkan tebasan energi dengan aura bunga sakura putih.

"Heh, boleh juga." Orca memasang posisi dorongan kaki. "Speed!" dengan kecepatan super Orca memotong jarak dengan Lech.

"Phantom Sla..."

"Fast Shot!"

DORR! DORR!

Tembakan Jansen mengenai armor Orca namun tidak tembus. "Natural Beauty!" sebuah skill dua tebasan horizontal satu tebasan vertikal hampir melukai Orca.

"Cih. Dasar keras kepala!" rutuk Orca sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari inventorinya. Dua buah benda gepeng bulat dengan tombol kecil ditengahnya. Orca menekan tombol tersebut dan keluar beberapa bilah pisau melengkung.

"Mampus kalian. Shuriken!" Orca melempar kedua shurikennya.

"Arrgghh. Ohok ohok." Salah satu shuriken menembus dada Jansen hingga membuatnya muntah darah.

"Jans... Aww..!" Lech juga kena di bagian pundak.

"Kupuji kalian karena telah membuat aku serius. Sekarang sudah waktunya kepala kalian menjadi milikku. Bersiaplah!" Orca mengeluarkan aura hitam di katarnya.

"Jangan ngaco kau, Orca. HEAAHH!"

"FATAL DEVIL!"

"SAKURA SLASH!"

DUARR!

.

.

 **Kota Tolucca, 06:00 P.M.**

Sore hari diwilayah tropis nun jauh di khatulistiwa, terlihat sebuah kota besar dengan nuansa etnik tradisional. Dengan dikelilingi hutan pohon bambu membuatnya terasa anomali. Terang dikota namun begitu keluar kota suasana gelap hutan bambu terasa begitu mencekam. Meski begitu bagi penduduk disana hal itu bukanlah masalah. Justru itu bagus karena sangat cocok sebagai tempat berlatih atau mencari kekayaan hutan yang berlimpah sumber daya.

Suasana sore masih banyak terlihat aktivitas penduduk yang berlalu lalang baik keluar maupun kedalam kota. Jika dilihat penduduk disana mirip dengan bangsa Cora. Namun mereka sudah bukan lagi bangsa Cora. Mereka dulunya bangsa yang berbaur dengan bangsa Cora. Namun semenjak adanya revolusi besar-besaran, mereka diusir dari tanah kelahirannya. Belum lagi banyaknya saudara-saudara mereka yang diberantas hangus oleh para bangsawan Cora. Hal itu membuat mereka begitu dendam terhadap bangsa Cora. Mereka bersumpah suatu hari nanti akan memberangus habis dan kalau perlu mempreteli organ tubuh bangsa Cora untuk dijadikan makanan binatang peliharaan. Mereka yang saat ini dikenal sebagai **Bangsa Bisk.**

"Uwoo, ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu penduduk bangsa Bisk kepada temannya. Suasana ditengah kota begitu ramai.

"Katanya dua prajurit sekarat akibat serangan Bellato. Saat ini Commander Orca terluka sangat parah sementara Colonel Doyhen sedang koma akibat tembakan dimata."

"Baiklah, semuanya. Pertunjukkan sudah selesai. Ayo bubar! Bubar!" kata salah satu patroli membubarkan keramaian.

"Segera bawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Cepat!"

"Tes Tes. Ehm. Kepada seluruh prajurit dan penjaga dimohon untuk berkumpul di aula balai kota. Sekali lagi seluruh prajurit dan penjaga dimohon untuk segera berkumpul di aula balai kota. Terima kasih." Terdengar suara wanita berbicara lewat sound sistem.

.

.

.

"Ugh... Sial. Lebih sakit dari yang kukira." Rintih Lech sambil memegang rusuk kanannya yang terluka.

"Kita...ugh.. masih beruntung. Masih..bisa selamat." Balas Jansen sambil mengobati lukanya dengan potion khusus. "Hari sudah gelap. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jansen.

"Kita cari tempat istirahat dulu. Terlalu beresiko jika kita berada di alam terbuka. Bisa jadi masih ada musuh lagi." Kata Lech.

Mereka tidak ingin diam berlama-lama. Mereka berjalan dimalam yang gelap. Dengan senter sebagai penerang jalan sulit rasanya berjalan didalam hutan. Ditambah langit yang mendung tanpa terlihat bulan novus maupun rasi bintang menambah sulit navigasi.

"Lech, disana ada bekas reruntuhan bangunan. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana sambil membuat api unggun?" usul Jansen.

"Ide yang bagus. Kita kesana sambil memungut kayu bakar."

Sesampainya disana Lech meletakkan kayu bakarnya. Jansen menyalakan korek api untuk membakar kayu. Tak lama api unggun berhasil dibuat.

"Nah dengan ini setidaknya bisa menghindarkan kita dari ancaman binatang buas." Kata Jansen sambil menggelar karpet dan langsung rebahan. Lech sendiri sedang memasak 2 bungkus mie instant memakai batok kelapa yang dipungutnya di perjalanan.

"Misinya bagaimana, Lech?" tanya Jansen.

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Besok kita langsung pulang ke markas. Secepatnya aku akan buat laporan penyelidikan." Jawab Lech sembari menyeruput mie rebusnya.

Jansen mengeluarkan kopi susu dan menyeduhnya. Ia juga membuatkan untuk Lech. "Lalu soal Cora yang tadi siang kita hadapi, apa kau juga buat laporannya?"

"Ya." Lech mengambil jatah kopi susunya. "Tapi aku penasaran dengan perkataan Cora tadi yang bilang kalau mereka itu bukan Cora."

"Apa mungkin mereka Turn.. LECH, BELAKANGMU!" teriak Jansen.

Reflek Lech langsung berdiri menengok ke belakangnya. Tepat dibelakang Lech berdiri seseorang memakai mantel berwarna merah maroon. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ada penutup kepala yang menutupi sampai hidung.

"Huhuhu, maaf kalau aku mengagetkan kalian."

'Apa-apaan orang ini? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya? Apa dia hantu?' batin Lech.

"Hei, paman siapa? Kok bisa ada disini?" tanya Lech.

"Huhuhu, namaku Collins. Aku hanya seorang pengembara. Kulihat ada tadi ada api jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku datang kesini. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan aku ingin numpang beristirahat." Kata Collins sambil duduk. Lech kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Dia tetap memasang sikap waspada.

"Kalian sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini? Bukankah ini sudah jauh dari tempat tinggal kalian?" tanya Collins.

"Kami sedang misi penyelidikan. Tepatnya menyelidiki kota Eustia." Jawab Lech dingin.

"Hooh, Eustia ya? Kota itu sudah lama ditinggalkan. Dulunya kota itu merupakan kota bangsa Cora. Tapi karena serangan monster, tempat itu sekarang jadi seperti kota hantu."

"Apa paman tahu sejarah kota itu?" Jansen agak penasaran dengan penjelasan Collins.

"Singkatnya dulu wilayah ini merupakan wilayah yang makmur. Eustia adalah pusat pemerintahan, ekonomi dan hiburan. Kota itu kaya akan nilai seninya. Kalau kalian sudah pernah kesana pasti kalian tahu ada banyak sekali patung-patung raksasa berdiri gagah dan anggun. Tidak hanya dikotanya saja, diluar kotanya mereka juga membangun banyak bangunan seperti museum, kuil, arena dan tempat pengamatan bintang. Di daerah timur laut ada makam Santa Carolina yang merupakan ibu dari pemimpin bangsa William ben Carrol. Di tenggara ada bangunan yang namanya kuil naga." Jelas Collins.

"Oh iya. Tadi siang kami melihat dua prajurit Cora masuk kedalam makam itu. Kira-kira apa ada sesuatu didalam makam Carolina?" tanya Lech.

"Ada. Disana memang ada banyak harta karunnya. Tapi kemungkinan mereka tidak mengincar itu."

"Lalu kalau bukan harta karun, apa tujuan mereka?"

"Tentu saja Pitt Boss monster. Didalam makam Carolina itu konon tersegel Boss Monster bernama Mirebreath Draco. Monster berbentuk naga raksasa berwarna hitam."

"Naga raksasa? Memangnya bisa dibunuh hanya dengan 2 orang?" Jansen turut ikut bertanya.

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu. Selain itu salah kaprah kalau orang yang kalian lihat itu bangsa Cora."

"Hah? Bukan bangsa Cora?" kata Jansen.

"Tidak mungkin. Sudah jelas-jelas fisik mereka sama. Paman jangan mengada-ada dong." Kata Lech.

"Dulunya mereka memang bangsa Cora. Tapi sekarang sudah memusuhinya. Sekarang ini mereka menyebutnya sebagai Bisk."

"Hah!?" kata Lech cengo menjurus bego.

"Gimana ceritanya?"

"Sayang sekali Waktu istirahatku. Sekarang aku harus cepat pergi. Klienku tidak bisa menungguku lama-lama." Collins langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi dalam kegelapan malam. Sosoknya pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Paman itu gak apa-apa jalan sendirian? Padahal disana serem loh." Kata Lech.

"Tuh mahkluk orang atau setan, sih. Berani amat jalan malam-malam." Balas Jansen.

Tak sadar mereka pun tidur terlelap. Dihutan pinus yang gelap dan diterangi api unggun. Dialam liar ditempat tak terjamah.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

" **Salah besar kalau kau menilai lawan Cuma punya satu pedang. Yang aku pegang ini versi Spesial Edition. Jauh lebih kokoh dibanding sebelumnya." Lech Kroznan**

 **A/N:** Halo, semua pembaca setia fanfic Under Attack. Alhamdullilah chapter ke 8 berhasil diupdate. Akhirnya dichapter ini identitas musuh berhasil diungkap. Yap musuh yang dilawan Lech dan Jansen adalah bangsa Bisk sekaligus menandakan bangsa ke 4 yang muncul di fanfic ini. Scene Bellato sementara sudah selesai dulu. Kedepannya kita kembali ke scene Slask dan kawan-kawan di pulau misterius. Insyah Allah untuk scene pulau misterius akan dimunculkan bangsa ke 5. Jadi doain aja biar authornya dapet inspirasi. Sampai bertemu kembali di chapter 9.

 **Regard's**

 **Leczna Szczecin**

Disalah satu sudut kejauhan terlihat seorang wanita berdiri melihat Lech dan Jansen. Sosok wanita tinggi mengenakan armor merah dibadannya sementara armor lengan, paha dan kakinya berwarnya silver. Wajahnya cantik meski terkesan dingin, berambut pink pudar seperti bunga sakura. Di pinggang kanan-kirinya tergantung sepasang pedang kembar berwarna ungu. Agak lama ia melihat Lech dan Jansen. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Bangsa Bellato. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu mereka. Andai saja malam ini aku tidak sibuk mungkin aku membunuh mereka." Gumamnya.

"Tapi cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi."

Dan ia pun pergi entah menuju kemana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Metal Elf**

"Pressure Bomb!" Serangan kapak Cosmin membunuh beberapa ekor Snakehead yang menyerang kami.

"Mereka yang terakhir. Ah akhirnya jumlah mereka habis juga." Aku menusukkan pedang ke tanah sebagai pijakkanku. Kulihat teman-temanku juga pada kelelahan. Tidak kusangka misi ini begitu berat padahal baru awalan saja.

"Sekarang gimana, teman-teman?" tanya Yuki sambil menenggak air.

"Tetap lanjut. Tapi untuk memulihkan tenaga kita jalan santai saja." Kataku.

"Yaudah ayo kita lanjut. Semakin cepat semakin baik." Kata Darko rada tidak sabaran dan langsung mulai berjalan. "Kemana arah kita?"

"Terus menuju timur. Disana pancaran energinya terasa kuat." Jawab Celica.

Kamipun menempuh perjalanan memasuki hutan. Meskipun disebut hutan tapi lebih mirip seperti padang pohon. Letak antar pohon agak berjauhan sementara tanahnya berhamparkan rumput hijau. Jalur perjalanan kami adalah jalur batu yang rata dengan tanah. Sambil berjalan akupun memelankan langkah untuk bermaksud menyamain langkah Milia. Aku dan Milia saat ini ada di posisi paling belakang. Tanpa ragu akupun langsung menggodanya.

"Eh Milia kamu lelah, ga?"

"Sedikit. Forceku agak drop akibat pertarungan lawan Crawler tadi." Jawabnya.

"Mau kugendong, ga?"

"Enggak, ah. Malu tau kalo yang lain ngeliat." Kata Milia dengan wajah memerah.

Ditolak begitu akupun tidak kehilangan akal. Kucoba dengan jurus kedua. "Eh bentar deh kayanya ada sesuatu di pipimu."

Milia memegang kedua pipinya tapi dia tidak merasa ada apa-apa. "Enggak, ah. Kayanya gak ada yang salah deh sama pipi aku."

"Ada, kok. Nih." Secepat kilat aku langsung mencium pipi kanannya.

GAPLOK!

"Aww sakit!" pipiku kena bogem mentah Milia. Kulihat mukanya keliatan malu bercampur kesal. "Rasain. Makanya jadi cowok jangan nafsuan!"

"Woi, kalian. Kalo pacaran jangan sekarang. Nanti aja kalo udah kelar." Omel Darko.

"Apaan, sih? Ikut campur aja urusan orang. Kau iri, ya? Makanya cari cewek, dong. Dasar jomblo ngenes!" balasku ketus.

"Apa!?" Darko mencabut throwing knife dari pinggangnya.

"Udah-udah jangan ribut." Kata Cosmin melerai kami.

DUARR!

"Apaan, tuh!?" kata Sonsane. Kamipun dikejutkan dengan suara ledakkan.

"Arahnya dari timur. Apa jangan-jangan monsternya ngamuk gara-gara kita berisik." Ucap Sibirsk.

"Kita periksa saja. Firasatku kok rasanya gak enak, ya?" entah kenapa aku berfikir kalau kami tidak sendiri. Tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana kalau bertemu Accretia atau Bellato. Mau lari rasanya tidak mungkin.

Saat kami berlari tiba-tiba dari jarak 15 meter didepan muncul seseorang. Kulihat dia memakai armor putih dengan sedikit aksen merah.

"Berhenti." Perintahku. "Ada orang yang datang."

"Siapa dia? Apa dia prajurit Cora juga?" kata Cosmin.

"Gak tau." Jawabku. Tapi kalau kulihat kemungkinan dia bukan Cora. Sosok pria berambut merah dengan kulit berwarna abu-abu. Dia menenteng pedang di pundaknya.

"Kayanya dia Boss Monster berikutnya, deh. Semuanya tetaplah bersiaga."

Tiba-tiba pria itu memukul pedangnya ke tanah.

DUARR!

"AWASS!"

"Milia, Celica, Yuki, Sibirsk! Bentuk formasi!" teriakku memberi aba-aba. Merekapun berdiri membentuk formasi deret samping.

"FLAME ARROW!

"MURDER SHOT!"

"AIMING SHOT!"

"GRANAT, TEMBAK!"

Mereka berempat menyerang secara bersamaan. Pria itu nampak tidak merasa terancam. Dia justru malah tenang-tenang saja.

"Wah wah. Kayanya bakalan seru, nih." Katanya tenang dengan senyum santai. "Wahai, pedang. Minumlah darahku!"

BRETT!

Tangan pria itu tertusuk beberapa duri besi hingga darahnya menetes mengenai pedangnya. Entah pakai sihir apa, tiba-tiba pedang putihnya miliknya berubah jadi merah.

"Hiat!"

DUARR!

Dengan sekali ayunan dia berhasil menangkis semua serangan sekaligus.

"Apa!?" tak percaya rasanya dia dengan entengnya bisa mementahkan serangan kami.

"Gila. Kuat amat, ya." Kata Yuki.

"Masih belum apa-apa. Bloody Strike!" kali ini giliran pria itu menyerang.

"Cosmin, Darko! Kita tahan sama-sama!" aku mengeluarkan Hora Swordku untuk menahan jurusnya.

"SIAP!" jawab keduanya.

Namun serangannya terlalu kuat hingga membuat kami terhempas.

"UWAAA!"

Akupun segera bangkit untur mengatur serangan.

"Semuanya, bentuk formasi. Kita akan..."

"SLASK! AWAS BELAKANGMU!" teriak Milia. Tanpa kuketahui, pria itu sudah muncul dibelakangku. Dan kini bersiap memotongku.

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN! POWER CLEAVE!"

TRANG!

Cosmin berhasil memukul mundur lawan hingga membuat pedangnya lepas dari genggaman.

"Hehehe." Pria itu tertawa sambil mengusap tangan kananya. "Wah, untuk ukuran pemula refleksmu bagus juga."

"Diam! Siapa kau? Datang-datang main nyerang aja!" kata Cosmin coba memancing emosi lawan.

"Hehehe. Baiklah karena kalian telah berhasil menghiburku, sebagai hadiahnya akan kuperkenalkan diriku ini. Namaku Charles Croissant. Aku adalah bangsawan Metal Elf. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap pria bernama Charles itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Slask, bagaimana ini?" Cosmin mendekatiku dengan berbisik pelan.

"Oke." Kataku. "Aku, kau dan Darko akan berdiri paling depan. Untuk urusan pertarungan jarak dekat, kita yang paling ahli. Sibirsk, Sonsane dan Yuki kalian back up kami kalau-kalau serangan kami bisa ditembus. Terakhir Milia dan Celica kutugaskan untuk mengacaukan pergerakkannya. Kalau ada celah langsung serang saja."

"Teman-teman, ada yang datang." Sonsane menunjuk ke atas. Dua orang perempuan yang sepertinya teman Charles mendarat dari atas. Sama-sama memakai armor putih namun yang berbeda perempuan yang kanan berambut ungu sedang satu lagi berambut pirang.

"Cih, situasinya makin gawat saja." Aku menggenggam erat Hora Swordku.

"Walau kita menang jumlah tapi kayanya tetap mustahil mengalahkan mereka. Satu saja udah sulit, ini malah tambah dua lagi." Timpal Milia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Milia. Kita bakal serang habis-habisan. Kalau perlu sampai berdarah-darah. Tapi kalian pasti paham resikonya, kan?" aku coba meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Diantara kita pasti ada yang mati. Tapi namanya juga pertempuran. Itu sudah termasuk resiko." Kata Darko yang berdiri disamping kiriku.

"Lho, Tuan Charles kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya si rambut ungu.

"Hm? Aku Cuma jalan-jalan aja kok. Eh malah ketemu sekelompok Cora."

"Count Kaltran sudah menunggu anda, lho. Daritadi dia mencari-cari tuan." Kata si rambut pirang.

"Heh? Si Kaltran menungguku? Waduh bisa gawat kalau dia kelamaan nunggu. Hahaha. Tapi salah dia juga kenapa tidak menelponku kalau sudah sampai." Charles mengambil pedangnya yang tadi ditangkis Cosmin. "Padahal situasinya lagi asyik banget, nih."

Charles menyarungkan pedangnya di pinggang. Lalu dia menunjukku dan berkata "Baiklah. Untuk hari ini kubiarkan kalian pergi. Tapi kalau kita bertemu lagi, siap-siaplah karena darah kalian akan habis kuminum."

"Jangan seenaknya kalian kabur! Atau..." belum habis kata-kataku, Charles sudah berdiri dibelakangku. Padahal jelas-jelas aku melihatnya didepan.

"Dadah, mangsa-mangsaku yang manis." Lalu mereka bertiga menghilang begitu saja.

"Duh, akhirnya mereka pergi juga." Aku Cuma tertunduk lesu begitu lolos dari kematian. Kulihat teman-temanku juga merasa lega. Mereka semua duduk dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Slask." Cosmin menghampiriku lalu duduk disampingku. Diikuti Darko yang kayanya mau ngomong serius.

"Apaan?" tanyaku.

"Andai kita ketemu dia lagi biarkan aku dan Darko yang melawan." Cosmin mengepalkan tangan seolah memiliki dendam pribadi.

"Setuju sama Cosmin. Wajah songong itu pengen banget aku tonjok." Timpal Darko.

"Itu tergantung situasi nanti. Ingat misi kita mencari sumber badai energi." Jawabku. "Break dulu, semuanya. Kita atur rencana lagi."

.

.

.

 **Di sisi lain pulau**

Di puncak tertinggi pulau terlihat seorang pria Metal Elf sedang melihat laut. Pria berambut biru itu nampak berwajah serius. Di kedua pinggangnya tergantung sepasang pedang Dual Metal Elf Swords.

"Yo Kaltran. Sudah lama nungguin aku?" Charles menyapa Kaltran dari belakang.

"Dari mana saja kau? Bukannya kau kusuruh berjaga?" Kaltran bertanya dingin tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Ck ayolah jangan terlalu serius begitu. Kunci kesuksesan sebuah misi adalah pikiran tanpa beban. Bisa dibilang serius tapi santai. Ringankan tubuh ringankan pikiran. Nah kalau pikiran sudah..."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Potong Kaltran masih belum membalikkan badan.

"Ya tadi aku hanya keliling-keliling sebentar. Hitung-hitung mengenali setiap sisi pulau."

"Begitu? Bagaimana dengan pasukanmu?"

"Mereka siap tempur kapan saja dimanapun. Ah iya satu lagi. Ada satu party Cora yang juga datang ke pulau ini. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu rahasia apa yang tersembunyi di pulau ini." Charles berjalan ke samping Kaltran.

"Ada Cora? Bagaimana bisa?" Kaltran mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap Charles.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku belum sempat menghabisi mereka."

"Begitu, ya? Ini akan jadi menarik. Sementara biarkan mereka datang. Saat sudah masuk ke tempat kita akan hisap darah mereka. Hahaha."

.

.

.

 **03:59 P.M.**

"Disini." Kata Sonsane. Saat ini kami berdiri disebuah mulut goa. Tapi aku tidak merasakan aura apapun.

"Ayo kita masuk." Kataku.

Selama berjalan aku memperhatikan kanan kiri goa ini. Bisa dibilang ini adalah goa yang terbuat dari batu kapur. Mungkin usianya sudah ratusan tahun. Tetapi tidak ada yang menarik disini. Tidak ada petunjuk semisal kapan pulau ini terbentuk. Ukuran goa ini lumayan besar dan dalam yang semakin lama semakin menurun. Akhirnya kamipun sampai di ujung goa. Didepan kami berdiri sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari batu.

"Teman-teman, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanyaku sambil melihat mereka. Mereka menggangguk paham.

"Apapun yang ada dibalik pintu ini, itu yang akan kita hadapi. Siapkan senjata kalian karena kita tidak tahu bahaya apa yang tersembunyi dibalik pintu." Pelan-pelan kami mendorong pintu dan masuk dengan hati-hati.

Hal tak terduga terhampar dihadapan kami. Tempat ini seperti sebuah arena yang luas. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah stadion. Terdapat tempat seperti tribun menghadap kebawah didekat pintu. Ditengah arena kami melihat dua makhluk raksasa mengerikan setinggi 6 meter berdiri dengan dua kaki dan memiliki sayap. Tapi keadaannya seperti sedang tersegel. Sibirsk mengintip dari tribun arena untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Kayanya kita emang gak sendirian disini. Kulihat disetiap monster ada 6 penyihir sedang merapal mantra." Kata Sibirsk sambil meneropong. "Tapi ada banyak penjaga. Ini akan menyulitkan kita."

"Apa mereka terlihat kuat?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri Sibirsk.

"Mereka prajurit profesional. Level tempurnya mungkin sedikit diatas kita jadi masih bisa kita atasi. Hanya saja jumlah mereka lumayan banyak. Lho, ada dua yang lagi yang datang." Sibirsk menunjuk prajurit berarmor putih yang memakai topi hitam.

Aku meminjam teropong untuk melihat lebih detail. "Kalau kulihat itu mungkin Metal Elf kelas bangsawan. Tapi kalau Cuma dua orang kurasa tidak masalah. Sibirsk, Celica bersiap serangan kejutan."

Sibirsk dan Celica mulai stand by di posisi ideal. Siap untuk menembak target. "Kita akan melakukan serangan tiba-tiba. Celica dan Sibirsk yang akan membuka serangan. Begitu aku jentikkan jari langsung tembak. Dan yang lainnya termasuk aku, akan turun untuk serangan dekat. Dengan begitu kita bisa menghabisi penjaganya."

Ctekk!

DOR! DOR!

.

.

.

"Hmm, kapan mantra pembangkitnya akan aktif?" seorang Metal Elf bertopi sedang mengamati dua monster raksasa didepannya.

"20 menit lagi, Viscount Chryme." Jawab pria berkacamata bernama Donald.

"Lumayan lama juga. Aku bingung dengan siklus tidur makhluk ini. Jika biasanya kalau dicerita-cerita mosnter itu selalu bangkit saat purnama, tapi justru yang ini malah tidur. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Maaf, Viscount. Soal itu aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti kalau kita ingin hasil maksimal kita harus membunuhnya saat mereka terbangun. Tidak bisa ketika mereka tertidur." Jawab Donald.

"Hahh. Benar-benar misi yang merepotkan. Setelah ini aku mau... HAP!" Chryme menarik tangan Donald untuk melindungi dirinya. Donald pun tertembak peluru Sibirsk dan Celica.

"Hoo. Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak tahu kalau ada Cora disini." Chryme murka gara-gara diserang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Serang!"

"Bolehlah. Kulayani kalian sampai aku bisa meminum darah kalian." Chryme menarik pedang dari punggungnya.

"Terlambat, tolol!" Darko menendang leher Chryme dari belakang.

"Kurang... ajar!'

JLEEBB! Darko menusuk punggung Chryme.

"AARRGGHH!"

"Heah... Power Cleave!" Cosmin menebas perut Chryme dengan kapaknya.

"Thrust!" akupun tidak mau kalah dengan menusuk tepat dijantungnya. Chryme berhasil kami tumbangkan.

"Sekarang ayo kita habisi para... Uwaaa!" tubuhku terhempas seperti ada yang menyerang. Aku berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan pedangku. Siapa yang mendadak menyerangku?

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi ya, mangsa-mangsaku yang manis." Pemilik serangan tadi ternyata si Charles. Perasaan tadi siang udah ketemu tapi sekarang malah ketemu lagi. Entah kami yang sial atau gimana?

"Huh datang juga kau, brengsek. Tiba juga saatnya untuk membalas penghinaanmu tadi." Cosmin terlihat paling tidak sabaran ketika melihat Charles.

"Heh, kenapa dengan si tinggi besar ini? Udah gak sabar mau donor darah?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Cosmin melompat tinggi dan menghantam kapaknya.

TANG!

"Hehehe." Charles menangkis kapak Cosmin dengan pedangnya. Mereka pun terlibat pertarungan sengit.

"Yang lain kita fokus ke penjaganya. Kita habisi mereka selagi Charles sibuk dengan Cosmin. Darko kau bantu Cosmin. Dia mustahil dikalahkan hanya dengan satu orang." Kataku memberi komando.

"Cih tanpa kau suruh aku sudah tahu." Jawab Darko.

"PRESSURE BOMB!" Cosmin menghancurkan area sekitarnya. Tapi itu tidak berdampak pada Charles. Charles melompat ke udara lalu melancarkan serangan. "Red Bat!" sebuah tebasan hitam kemerahan mengancam Cosmin.

"Bodoh. Seranganmu terlalu mudah untuk kubaca. HYSTERIA!" Cosmin membuat ledakan agar pandangan lawan menjadi terbatas.

"Kena kau. ARGGHH..." tapi usaha Cosmin gagal. Lehernya justru tertangkap Charles. Walaupun area disekitarnya buram tapi masih belum bisa melemahkan lawan.

"Hehehe dasar bego. Kuakui usahamu lumayan bagus. Tapi kalau kau pikir itu bisa mengalahkanku maka kau salah besar. Sekarang aku akan..."

"Yang bego itu kau. Rasakanlah pisauku ini." Tanpa disangka Charles, Darko sudah muncul dibelakang bersiap untuk Sneak Attack. Charles langsung menghantam Darko dengan melempar tubuh Cosmin.

"UWAAAA!" kuatnya lemparan Charles membuat tembok yang dibentur Cosmin-Darko menjadi hancur.

"Uhuk-uhuk. Geblek kuat amat tuh orang." Kata Cosmin terbatuk-batuk.

"Hahaha bagus bagus. Terkadang serangan dadakan bisa berhasil. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku buatku. Kalau mau jujur kekuatan kalian masih belum..."

"Heaahhh Spining Kick!" Darko menyerang Charles dengan tendangan terbang namun bisa ditangkis dengan tangan Charles.

"Mau pakai beladiri? Boleh. Tapi..."

BUAGH!

Charles meninju dada Darko sampai terguling jauh. Satu pukulannya benar-benar kuat. Entah seperti apa Darko merasakannya.

"Kurang ajar! Hiahh!" Cosmin pun bernasif sama dengan menerima pukulan Charles saat coba menyerang lagi. Tubuhnya pun tertabrak Darko.

"Ayo. Masih mau melawan lagi? Atau sudah menyerah? Ayolah aku bahkan baru pakai 15% kekuatanku."Charles berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Lalu tak lama datang Nina dan Bella.

"Lho tuan Charles bertarung kok tidak ngajak kami?" kata Bella menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lawan tuan ada orang tapi tuan malah bertarung sendirian. Secara peraturan itu tidak adil." Tambah Nina.

"Aku sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup, kok. Mereka memang berdua ditambah badan mereka gede-gede. Tapi mereka masih belum ada apa-apanya." Kata Charles sambil mengusap kepala Bella.

"Tapi tuan. Apa tidak sebaiknya kami ikut membantu juga?" usul Nina merasa khawatiran dengan tuannya.

"Tidak usah. Kalian cukup duduk manis saja. Setelah ini kalian boleh meminum darah mereka. Oke?"

"Oke, Tuan Charles."

.

.

.

"Aduduh. Gila ini sih bukan tandingan kita." Keluh Cosmin berusaha untuk bangun.

"Kayanya tulangku ada yang patah. Gara-gara badan besarmu." Berbeda dengan Cosmin. Darko agak kesulitan untuk bangun.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahmu juga yang telat respon." Omel Cosmin

"Setelah ini kita mau gimana?" kata Darko masih berusaha bangun.

"Mau gak mau tetap kita lawan. Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita kabur. Oh sial kali ini datang dua ajudannya. Makin susah aja kita. Pasti salah satu atau kita berdua bakalan mati. Mungkin sudah waktunya aku pakai jurus pamungkas."

"Maksudmu kau mau pakai skill itu. Kau bilang itu belum sempurna." Tanya Darko sambil meminum potion pemulih.

"Memang bener. Tapi inilah waktu yang sempurna untuk maksimalkan hasil."

"Oke. Aku juga pakai jurus rahasiaku."

"Salaman dulu kita. Biar gak slek."

Plok.

 **To Be Continued**

" **Diantara kita pasti ada yang mati. Tapi namanya juga pertempuran. Itu sudah termasuk resiko." Darko Volkovic.**

 **A/N:** Halo, semuanya para pembaca setia Under Attack. Yes, yes akhirnya setelah sebulan lebih chapter 9 berhasil diupdate. Sesuai janji saya di chapter sebelumnya, kali ini saya memunculkan bangsa kelima yakni Metal Elf. Kalau kalian pernah maen RF Online apalagi yang charnya udah level gede pasti pernah dong mendengar nama ini. Yap di game aslinya Metal Elf itu adalah monster buat leveling level 60 keatas. Di fanfic ini saya membuatnya menjadi bangsa yang berdiri sendiri. Jadi kedepannya mereka bakalan ikutan rusuh disini.

Oke sedikit profil dari bangsa ini. Bangsa Metal Elf adalah bangsa yang bersembunyi di Tanah Elf wilayah barat. Topografi wilayahnya kurang lebih 90% hutan hijau, 7% perbukitan dan 3% sisanya adalah Black Forest alias hutan hitam yang menjadi area pemerintahannya. Metal Elf itu bangsa penghisap darah tapi bukan makanan utama mereka. Mereka tetap makan nasi dan lauk pauk hanya saja mereka lebih banyak memakan makanan yang bisa menambah darah yang mana berguna untuk mereka bertempur. Beberapa karakter dari bangsa Metal Elf adalah:

 **Kaltran Mauzelle:** Pria berjob Blade Dancer berpangkat Count. Usia sekitar 25 tahun. Usut punya usut dia merupakan calon wakil archon periode berikutnya. Senjatanya pedang kembar Metal Elf Dual Swords. Kalau dilihat dari ceritanya, dia terlihat serius. Tapi kadang-kadang dia bisa bertindak konyol juga.

 **Charles Croissant:** Dia adalah teman sekaligus rival Kaltran. Job Sigel Knight. Dia juga calon dewan penyerang Metal Elf. Meskipun dia seorang Knight tapi dia tidak pernah memakai perisai. Seperti halnya Kaltran, Charles pun bisa sewaktu-waktu berbuat bodoh.

Kalau dilihat dari pangkatnya sih gak heran kalau Charles kuat banget. Maklum namanya juga calon tim dewan penyerang. Untuk sementara segini dulu karakter bangsa Metal Elf. Nanti kalau ada waktu bakal ditambah profilnya di chapter lainnya. Sampai bertemu di chapter 10.

 **Regard's**

 **Leczna Szczecin**

"Semuanya berpencar. Kita habisi penjaganya dan fokus ke Pitt Boss!" aku memberi komando via transmitter.

"Siap, Slask!"

"Tak kubiarkan kalian mengganggu. Dancing Impact!"

DUARR!

"UWAAA!"

"KYAA!"

Teman-temanku terhempas. Lagi-lagi ada yang datang. Tapi kali ini siapa? Apa jangan-jangan si Charles? Rasanya tidak karena dia sedang melawan Cosmin dan Darko.

"Sebelumnya kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kaltra Mauzelle. Aku berasal dari Metal Elf. Jadi kau ketua grupnya,ya? Dari yang teman-temanmu sebut, namamu adalah Slask. Benar?" seorang Pria muda beramor biru tua dengan jubah di pinggangnya. Ditambah dia bersenjatakan pedang kembar yang pernah kubaca dibuku dan kalau tidak salah bernama Emerald Forest of Twin Blade.

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Ho mulutmu itu apa tidak pernah diajari sopan santun ya? Jabatanku lebih tinggi darimu. Kalau tidak mau mati sebaiknya kau tunduk padaku. Caranya hmm ya dengan menyerahkan semua darahmu."

"Jangan harap seperti itu. Kalau kau mau darahku, langkahi dulu mayatku." Aku menodongkan pedangku kearahnya.

"Begitu, ya? Oke tapi kau jangan menyesali keputusanmu." Kaltran mengencangkan genggaman pedangnya. "Wahai, pedang. Minumlah darah dikedua tanganku.

BREAK!


End file.
